Purebloods vs Purebloods
by kimyko900
Summary: Story of a Pureblood vampires entering the Wizarding world with Pureblood Wizards...Who will win the battle? *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Vamire Knight or Harry Potter.
1. The Beginning

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Pureblood vs. Pureblood

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chastity comes from a high class family full of Pureblood Vampires. She also comes from the Thanos clan and for some odd reason she got stuck in that family. She is absolutely not like any of them at all. Why did they name her Chastity? It is totally ridiculous. To have that name of all names is out of her character. She is 15 years old and will remain that age for the rest of her life.

Chastity will always remember the day that she was changed. She had been attending the Cross Academy's Day Class at the time and we were on our winter break. She had always been allowed to go home because her birthday had been so close to Christmas that Headmaster Kaien Cross couldn't refuse. The classes end two days before her birthday and it takes about a two day drive to get there so her family's driver comes pick her up as he usually does. They had arrived "on schedule" as the driver put it and she automatically knew that inside is a party waiting for her.

She walks inside and everyone yells surprise like they do every year and she pretends that she has no clue that they would be there. She throws her arms around her father and mother thanking them for the party that they put together for her. She greeted everyone like she did every year but the thing that changed was when her father pulled her aside.

"Darling, I have a special gift for you in my study. I would really prefer nobody else knew about this. If your mother found it she would kill me," he told her as she followed him into his study. "This will be a secret between the two of us."

Once they reached the study he locked the door behind them. She knew the only times he locked the door was when he was doing something that he should be doing but he had never locked it with her in there with him.

"Angel, you know I love you right," he began.

"Yes Father," she replied slightly confused. The only time he really ever calls her angel is when he had made my mother mad with some of his radical experiments or with some of his "stupid decisions" as mother would say.

"Good and you know I would never do anything that I didn't think was best for you right," he continued.

She answered, "Yea, I know, but what does this have to do with tonight."

"Honey," he said as he walked over to his desk. "You're very beautiful for your age and your mother and I had agreed that it was time."

"Time, what do you mean by that," she argued. "Time for what, I really don't understand what you are talking about."

He pulled out a box from one of the drawers of his desk and lifted the lid. There inside was this beautiful necklace. It is a black Victorian style necklace just as she had always wanted. He began to place it around her neck. As he did so she moved her long, luscious dark brown hair. Once around her neck her father turned her around to face him.

"Ah, angel, you are even more beautiful," he said admiringly as his fingers moved up and down the side of her neck. He continued to stare at her for what seemed hours. He had a look of loving regret and a look of blood lust. She threw his hand away from her neck.

"Stop you're scaring me," she yelled with panic. "I don't want this. I don't want to be anything like you. I have a life and friends that I want to keep. I can't just change this life I have already created."

"Angel, please calm down I don't want our guest to hear you fussing, besides this is your destiny," he pleaded.

"I don't care. I want to stay the way I am." she began to cry as she raced for the door. She remembered that he had locked it but she couldn't undo the locks. Her father had reached her in a flash and before she knew it he had her pinned up against the door. She tried to plead her case but nothing got through to him. He began to mutter of how he had to do it and how he hated doing so. With one hand holding both of her hands above my head, the other one moved her hair to the side ever to gently. He tilted her head just enough to sink his teeth into it. She began to feel it. Blood moving up her neck she wanted to cry out but she couldn't. They began to slide down the door to their knees. She could feel tears rolling down her neck and she knew her father was crying. He knew her wishes from the moment she knew of her vampire lineage. He cut his wrist just deep enough were a small amount of his blood ran out.

"Drink, angel, I beg of you," he pleaded with more tears rolling out of his eyes.

She tried to refuse but she began to fell dreadful and all she knew was that she was fading in and out of consciousness. He placed his wrist to her lips and blood began to flow towards my tongue. Once its taste soaked in, my body began to thirst for more. She tried to resist but the urge began to grow stronger by the minute. The harder she tried to resist the stronger the urge. It was as if a hungry wild tiger was being held back from eating its prey. She finally had to give in to the temptation for she couldn't hold on any longer. She began to drink more and more. Her father pulled his wrist from her lips and she knew she had had enough to sustain herself.

They sat looking at each other while the bite marks began to disappear from her neck. Once the marks were totally gone her father stood to his feet. He grabbed her hand helping her up and leading her out of his study. Time had felt is if hours had gone by, but it had merely been a few measly minutes. When they arrived back to the party all the vampire guests were staring in their direction.

"They say that the smell of cherry blossoms comes from a Pureblood when their blood is shed," Father explained. "That's why they are looking in this direction."

She just simply nodded in agreement. Before she knew it many of the older vampires were asking her father for if their sons could have her hand in marriage. As they began to swarm her father she found herself walking toward the table full of food. Once she reached it she found that she had lost the feeling for eating. It was as if the food began to look and smell rancid. She noticed out of the corner of her eye several people she had recognized from Cross Academy. When she went to look over she had found that she was surrounded by the entire Night Class. The dorm leader, Kaname Kuran, placed his hand on her head and tousled her hair.

"Keep her company," he told the others as he headed towards my father.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

They all began to bombard her with comments and questions. She found it hard to take everything in all at once. Next thing she knew she was at the top of the stairs heading towards her bedroom with the sounds of shattering glass behind her. She couldn't get any sleep no matter how hard she tried. It was as if her body was refusing to relax. She now had to change her sleeping pattern from sleeping at night to sleeping in the day. She could hear the noise from the party down below but she could have cared less about it. Her life had turned completely upside down. She began to think about her friends at Cross and how she would not be able to hang with them like she used to. Lost in my train of thought she had failed to recognize the knock at her door but was interrupted by Kaname when he had entered.

"You know everyone is waiting for you down stairs," he said to me. "Plus there are gifts that are not being opened."

"Huh?" she replied stupidly as she turned to face him. "Oh, right, um…I'm not feeling to well."

"You're so beautiful. I think everyone would love to see you. Besides a birthday girl shouldn't be alone on her birthday," he said trying to convince her to return to the party.

"I can't." she retorted searching for any excuse to not go back.

"Stop trying to make up and excuse. It really isn't worth it," said Kaname as he grabbed her hand.

He lead her back the party where he had whispered into her ear, "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise, Your Majesty." At that she nodded and allowed him to lead her down the stairs and back to the party. It was the next morning when everyone had left. She began to get sleepy so she headed up to her room for sleep. Her body had managed to adjust to the new routine immediately and before she knew it the routine had become a habit. Eventually she had to return to Cross and not as a Day Class student but as a new member of the Night Class.

She had managed to get along well with the other night students but when her friends saw her there they began to ignore her. She became discouraged at this and found herself not leaving for class as the others did. Kaname would try to convince her to leave her room but each day became harder and harder for her to leave. Her friends in the day classes were her escape from reality but without them reality began to sink in and hit her hard.

Eventually she stayed in her room watching the sun rise and fall. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. What had felt like minutes was actually days. Time began to fly after a couple of weeks Kaname waltzed into her room for the last time.

"You are going to leave this room every day from now on. I am sick of you moping. You have to get out," he said slightly raising his voice.

"They hate me," she stammered.

"They're just jealous that all," he explained to her.

"I still don't know, I feel empty," she said placing hands together and holding them near her heart.

"You're just hungry," said Kaname as he began to laugh.

This made her giggle enough to be convincing enough to leave the room with him. She had managed to go to every class for the rest of the year. She had gained many new friends that she would be able to have for the rest of her life.

School finally ended and she was able to gain back the part of her she once used to know. When she had arrived home for the summer Kaname was sitting on the couch talking to her parents. Her parents motioned her over to them.

"Angel, come and have a seat will you," Father began. "We need to discuss your future."

"Excuse me?" she asked more confused than she had been before.

Mother said to her, "Please, darling we need to talk."

"Fine," She retorted while rolling her eyes. She walked over to the chair away from everyone but Kaname stopped her on her way.

"Please sit here. This is really important," said Kaname as he gently patted the seat next to him on the couch in front of her parents.

*sigh* "Fine," Chastity said as she sat next to him.

"Angel, Kaname asked for your hand," explained Father. "Your mother and I decided that I would be the best if you married him."

"WHAT? NO!" she yelled.

"Please calm down," said Kaname calmly while glass began to break all around them.

"No this is outrageous. I can't believe that you would do this to me," she raged.

"This is our decision and you will obey," yelled Father.

"No, you can't make me,"

"Watch me."

They began to argue back and forth but her mother stopped them.

"Both of you shut up. Honey you must marry him. It's the way of Purebloods," she said. "Please, it's the only way for happiness."

"NO," she replied as she stormed off to her room.

She stayed in her room until morning when she was finally able to fall asleep. She awoke to darkness as she normally did but the difference this time was the cold changes around her wrists and ankles. She looked around the room and found that she was chained to one of the walls in a stone room.

"You have disgraced us," came Mother's voice.

"Mother? MOTHER! PLEASE! Mother, don't do this. Please." she tried to plead but was shut out by the chamber door shutting.

The cuffs around her wrist and ankles were so tight that she could barely twist them. The chains that held her to the wall were semi loose. They were loose enough for her to stand and walk a couple of inches before they restrained her. There was a window in the chamber room which helped her know when the sun set and rose the next morning but her eyes weren't anywhere near the light. She tried to keep count of the days but after a while she began to lose track of time. As she waited she began to yearn for the smell and taste of blood. She began to fade slowly into insanity waiting for a victim to come and try to save her. Each day she found her body growing weaker and trying to fight the temptation of biting the first person that walked in to room didn't help much.

People have stated that patience is a virtue but with as blood thirst vampire, patience began to slip through her finger like water. She found that she was constantly looking at the door hoping for that one stupid person to waltz in and come close enough so she could sink her sharp fangs into that warm pulsating neck. Then out of now where the smell of blood grew closer and closer to her nose. The smell grew stronger and it encompassed her. She thought to herself that this is it someone will find her and then she shall feed and fill the emptiness.

A couple of days went by and then those two days turn into two weeks. She began to get discouraged and began to think that she was going to die of starvation and never get the chance to drink human blood. She began to stop watching door as much and she began to look out the window. She could hear young girls laughing out beneath the window. The sky was a baby blue with little white clouds drifting ever so slowly across it. As she stared at the clouds in the sky looking at their different shapes, a ghost glided into the chamber. This was new. In the time that she was in the chamber she had never had a guest and of all the things that entered the room was a ghost. She couldn't bite the guy plus he's dead anyway so what's the point in even have a conversation with it, she thought to herself. Then she realized he could bring someone to her.

"Whoa, you're a girl," said the ghost. "Why aren't you down stairs with the others aren't you hungry?"

"There're others?" she asked. "So that's why it's so loud."

"You can hear them?" asked the Ghost.

"You can't?" she asked back.

"No! Wait, are you a first year here?" he questioned.

"What's with all the questions first of all, and what is a first year? Is the a school or something?" she questioned back with an irritated tone.

"Umm…how did…what" he stuttered with confusion.

"Be gone with you!" she exclaimed as she raised my hand pointing to the door. By this time her eyes were red and her powers sent him in the direction she wanted him to go.

A few moments later she could hear many mumbled voices and the smell of blood was so strong she had lost all normal sanity. The chamber door open and several people entered the room. That smell is all she wanted for the longest time. She stood to her feet and she tried to come at them. She had been wanting their blood so badly that all her patience left her for good. She thought to herself, finally the time has come. As she lunged at them her chains stopped her and they jumped back.

"My word," said one of the ladies. "Sir Nicholas said there was a girl in here but I had no idea it was this bad."

"Professor, why is she…" ask a wee little man as he looked up at an old man with a long white beard.

"I'm so hungry," she interrupted.

"Calm yourselves," stated the white bearded man. "Here, my dear."

The man walked over to her showing his wrist and holding it in front of me. She finally was getting that warm touch to her lips. She sunk her fangs into his wrist and began to drink.

"She's a…" began the same lady from before.

"Yes, Minerva" said the man in front of me. "That's enough. That should sustain you until we can get you to the infirmary."

Once he had pulled away she was able to calm down dramatically to the point where she eyes were their natural blue color again. All of the people in the room calmed as well. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. All of a sudden a light shot at her and the chains around her wrist and ankles had come off and they fell to the floor with a clink.

"Albus are you sure about this. They can be quite dangerous," said Minerva.

"Albus?" she questioned curiously with a little giggle.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service," he said as he bowed.

*giggle giggle* "You're a funny looking man." she stated. "What's with the robe? Is it past your bedtime or something?"

Dumbledore begins to chuckle.

"Insolent little child," yelled a man with shoulder length black hair as he pointed a stick at me.

"It's a stick." she said as she began to laugh.

"Do you want to see what this stick can do?" questioned the man.

"Severus put down your wand before you scare the poor child," commanded Dumbledore. "Come and help me take her to the infirmary."

The man named Severus replied with a growl and obeyed the command.

"I don't wanna go there, besides I'm fine." she whined as she tried to stand to my feet. "Ahhh."

"See you do need to go to the infirmary," said Dumbledore as he helped her up for she had fallen back to her knees from weakness. Before she knew it darkness had closed in on her and she was unconscious.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...


	2. The Final Decision

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Pureblood vs. Purebloods

Chapter 2: The Final Decision

The next night she found Dumbledore beside the bed in the infirmary.

"You're awake and so soon," he said. "I was expecting it to be at least a couple more days before you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Never better, I suppose." she told him.

"Good I'm glad. Are you up for a stroll?" he asked.

She only nodded.

"Come with me. All the students are resting at the moment," he said. "Right this way."

As they walked she could see that the room she had been in was part of a castle. She couldn't help but look all around in admiration. He led her through many left and right turns.

"Stay close behind the stairs like to move," Dumbledore said when they reached a room full of stairwells. "If you're not careful they will change and you could end up getting lost."

She nodded again for she really didn't have the words to say at the moment. The castle seemed to get bigger the more they walked. As they continued to walk she noticed many different painting on the walls and they seemed as if the people in the painting could actually move. Dumbledore had stopped in front of a golden phoenix statue. She continued to ignore the fact that he had stopped but at the last second she had managed twirl fast enough to miss him. Unfortunately she miss calculated the distance to the wall and ran right into it. Dumbledore just chuckled. After her misfortune they headed up a flight of stair where he showed her through a door that led to his office. In his office was a big table where all the people from the night before filled the seats around it except for two of them.

"Why don't you have a seat over there," proclaimed Dumbledore. "I'll be over there in just a second I just need to grab something."

She walked over to the first seat that she saw was empty but she guessed it was that wrong one because the people began to give her strange looks. She forced herself not to notice their glares and stayed seated. Dumbledore walked past her and sat in the other empty chair.

"I shall introduce everyone before we begin," began Dumbledore. "As you know I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of the school and you shall call me Professor Dumbledore. This is the Deputy Headmaster and transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall. This man here is Professor Snape and he teaches potions. That's Professor Flitwick, teaches charms; that is Professor Hooch, teaches flying; that is Professor Sprout, teaches herbology. That is Professor Lupin and he teaches defense against dark arts and that is Hagrid and he teaches the care of magical creatures. Now that I have introduces everyone here we would like to know who you are."

"I am Chastity," she replied.

"Well Chastity, we have some business to attend to that regards you staying at this school," said the Headmaster.

"I say we kill her now," retorted Snape.

"WHAT!" she chimed.

"Just kill her now and get it over with," Snape said to Dumbledore.

"No, we have to know all the facts," replied Dumbledore.

"Wait…I don't understand what going on," she said. "What is this place anyway?"

"Right I did not explain," answered Dumbledore. "This place is a school for witches and wizards where young people from age eleven to seventeen come and learn to control and use magic."

"So you're a mythical creature," she replied.

"No dear we are humans," said Dumbledore as he chuckled.

"Why haven't I heard about you guys, then?" she asked honestly.

"We try to keep ourselves hidden just like you vampires do," answered Dumbledore.

"Ahhh, I see," replied Chastity.

"Yes," said Dumbledore while nodding and stroking the end of his long white beard.

She walked behind Snape trying to find his batteries and said "Then he must be a robot."

Before she knew it Snape had back handed her so hard that she had fallen to the ground. She stood up and looked straight at a stunned Dumbledore.

"Kill her," said Snape once again.

"Still gnawing on that bone are we?" asked Chastity

"Now, now, Snape relax," replied Dumbledore.

"She can be quite dangerous without the right amount of blood she needs," said McGonagall. "I think that she really shouldn't be allowed to stay here. She could end up harming the students."

"I will be fine as long as I had the pills." she exclaimed.

"What kind of pills?" questioned Dumbledore.

"They are pills I drop in water that turns into blood so I won't have to drink human blood." she explained.

"Even if she did have those stupid things it won't help," proclaimed Lupin. "She's a vampire and vampires are evil."

"You're only saying that because you're a MUTT," Chastity said raising her voice.

"You should know better than to argue with a werewolf," he argued back.

"Werewolves are beasts that should be put to sleep," she retorted.

"And vampires should go back from hence they came from," Lupin exclaimed.

"Just KILL HER," interrupted Snape.

"Everyone settle down will you," said a calm Dumbledore. "Chastity, will you please tell us why you think we should allow you to stay here."

"Gladly," Chastity said. "My parents left me here…"

"And?" interrupted Snape.

"And, I have no home," she continued.

"And?" Snape interrupted again.

"And they wanted me to marry," she began to yell.

"AND?"

"Will you find a satisfactory answer already?" asked Chastity.

"With you, I will never be satisfied." Snape retorted.

"I think she should stay," chimed in Hagrid trying to relieve the tension.

"Thank you Hagrid was it, besides if I go he goes." she said as she pointed at Snape.

"And what makes you think that I'm going anywhere?" Snape retorted.

"You deserve to go for you called me an 'insolent little child'" she explained.

"You are a child," he argued.

"I am no child," she argued back.

"I my eyes you are," said Snape.

"I don't care what you think you perve," she said as she became angry.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" he retorted. "See you are a child. You can't even finish a sentence right."

"I have decided," said Dumbledore.

Everyone looked right at him and became silent.

"I have decided that she will stay and learn magic," said the satisfied Dumbledore.

All that was heard after that was a growl that came from Snape and was Chastity sticking out her tongue at him.

"Tomorrow at dinner I will announce her as a transfer student and the knowledge that she is a vampire will be kept secret," explained Dumbledore. "She will be sorted into one of the houses and she will be placed in the Third Year."

"Where will she stay until then," asked Snape

"With you, of course," Chastity said with a giggle.

"Over my dead body," he retorted.

"That can be arranged," she replied back.

"Not with your help," he proclaimed.

"She will definitely not stay with me," interrupted Lupin.

"Yeah, we would kill each other," said Chastity. "Mutt."

Lupin then growled at her.

"McGonagall shall take care of her until then," said Dumbledore ending the spout between Chastity, Snape, and Lupin.

"Yes, sir," McGonagall said as she stood and motioned Chastity to follow her. "Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Chastity. "Anything to get away from that mutt over there."

Chastity followed McGonagall out of Dumbledore's office and through the winding halls and staircases. They continued to walk until they reached McGonagall's sleeping quarters.

"You will go to Diagon Alley so you can get supplies and other clothing," she stated. "But for tonight you will have to stay in that but don't every wear it again."

"Why?" asked Chastity as she looked down at her outfit. "There's nothing wrong with it just a little dirt that all."

"It is inappropriate," explained McGonagall. "We have a dress code at this school and that uniform of your crosses the line."

"Phewy, I really just started to enjoy it too," she replied. "The uniform I wore before this one was black and I like it better but when I had to go to the Night Class at Cross Academy them made me change to white. Oh well, it was a little short."

"Not a little short. It's too short," exclaimed the Professor. "Rules are rules and every student must obey them. Now you can sleep over there for the night and tomorrow night you will be one of the girls' dorm rooms."

Chastity did as told and went to the little cot that had just appeared. She lie down on it and tried to relax but couldn't. As usual her body refused to relax. She had the hardest to sleeping at because she is a vampire after all and she normally sleeps during the day. She thought that it would be best if she just left the room so she would wake the sleeping professor. She left the room and began to wonder the castle. She stayed awake all night trying to find her way back to the room Professor McGonagall was sleeping in but couldn't. When she would turn one way the next turn would go the opposite way that she came. The hall began to look all the same and she became more lost the longer she walked. She continued to walk on fearing she will not be able to find her way out of the huge castle. She began to get a little panicky when she ran right into Professor Snape.

"Oh humanity," exclaimed Chastity.

"What are you doing roaming the castle?" he questioned.

"What's it too you?" she said stubbornly.

"I am a professor and shall answer me questions," retorted Snape.

"I can't sleep at night so I got myself lost in the place," said an angry Chastity.

"That's a likely story," exclaimed the irritated Snape.

"What you don't believe me?" she exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you?" he retorted.

"You know I get the feeling that you utterly hate me" Chastity said as students began to walk by. "Fine, don't help, peasant."

Before Snape could reply Headmaster Dumbledore showed up.

"Shall we go get you a new wardrobe and your school supplies?" asked the Headmaster.

"Professor!" exclaimed Chastity.

"It's Headmaster," said Snape bluntly as he hit the back of her head.

"OWWwwww!" screamed Chastity.

Headmaster just chuckled.

As Headmaster Dumbledore and Chastity walked through the castle and up the stairs to the astronomy tower all of the students in the castle that saw them just stared in wonder. They reached the astronomy tower and Chastity looked out the big open window in amazement. Dumbledore held up his arm in order for her to place hers on top of his.

"We are going to apparite," said Dumbledore.

"Is it safe?" asked Chastity.

"Of course my dear," he replied. "You might come to find that you are the safest when you are with me.'

"Really?" she asked curiously. "What is it?'

"Apparition is a way for wizards to travel quickly without using brooms," he explained to her.

"Okay then why are we up here?" she asked.

"I just like the view," replied Dumbledore.

"It is a nice view but it's a little bright." Chastity said as she squinted her eyes.

As Dumbledore nodded, Chastity placed her hand on top of his. All of sudden darkness engulfed them and she began to feel as if her body was about to rip apart. She closed her eyes fearing death would come upon during the apparition but as soon as the feeling came it went just as fast. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in the middle of a street with different buildings along the sides of it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore.

"What is Diagon Alley?" asked Chastity trying to understand the world she had been placed into by her parents.

"This is a place where wizards and witch get the supplies they need," said Dumbledore. "This is where we are going to get you wand and you other school supplies."

"Where do we start?" questioned Chastity.

"You have many questions," replied the Headmaster as he began to chuckle. "It's only natural. We should get you some new clothes."

They walked around and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She had managed to found some clothes that she couldn't resist not to get. Her new wardrobe consisted of black and white because she loved those colors back at her old school. Madam Malkin noticed that Dumbledore was with her and began to talk to him as if they had been rather old friends.

"Madam I would like you to fit this young lady with some robes for Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Anything for you Albus," said Madam Malkin.

Chastity stood on the stool that Madam Malkin placed in front of her. The lady began to fix the robe that was place on Chastity's shoulders. Chastity looked over at Dumbledore as she waited for the robe to be finished.

"You're like a pimp." Chastity said with a smile.

"My dear, how do you suppose that is?" he questioned with confusion.

"Well, first of all you have a lot of money don't you," said Chastity.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Second, I'm much younger than you are," she continued. "And lastly you are buying me everything I need. So I figure that you could be the equivalent of a pimp."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "My dear child, you have much to learn."

After they got Chastity set with her new set of clothes, they headed to Ollivander to find her the perfect wand. The shopkeeper was Mr. Ollivander himself. He looked at Chastity then at Dumbledore and then looked back at Chastity. Chastity noticed his curiosity and looked straight into the man's pale-eyes.

"Interesting, very interesting," he said has he continued to stare at her. "You have come for a wand haven't you? Well, let us see what we have for you."

He pulled out a measuring tape and began to measure different parts of her body. This made her feel quite uncomfortable, so she began to move around trying to avoid the measuring.

"Stop fidgeting, child," said Ollivander.

Chastity stopped moving and let him continue his measurements. Dumbledore only chuckled at the sight of her fidgeting and continued to watch as Ollivander began to find the wand for her to try out. The first wand the man handed her was almost the right wand but when she barely moved her hand to just look at it a ball of fire shot out of it and nearly hit Mr. Ollivander. The man snatched the wand and began to look for another. The same thing three more times before the man realized that there was the possibility she might not be a wizard. Dumbledore just chuckled at the frustration of both Chastity and Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander found a wand and opened up the case and as Chastity reached the wand and it simply broke in two. Shocked by the wands reaction the man began to re-measure Chastity to make sure his first measurements were correct. Knowing exact what Mr. Ollivander was doing, Chastity stood as still as possible.

"Ahhh, so that's the problem," he stated in amazement.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're and interesting child, even as interesting as Mr. Potter," he replied with a smile of interest.

"Potter?" asked Chastity with confusion. "Who is that?"

"Bloody hell, you haven't heard of Harry Potter?" asked the very confused Ollivander.

"Nope. Why would I?" retorted Chastity as she looked back towards Dumbledore.

"He is a student as Hogwarts. You will find that he is quite popular," said Dumbledore.

"He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Ollivander.

"He-Who-What?" she said with even more confusion.

"Bloody hell, child, how do you not know any of this?" asked Ollivander with a stunned face.

"No, I have been stuck in a castle for who knows how long and," began Chastity when Dumbledore interrupted.

"She is a vampire that I had found in a chamber up at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I am allowing her to stay at that as a transfer student after finding out that her parents had abandoned her there."

"That's why you're more interesting than Mr. Potter," replied Mr. Ollivander.

He began to go between the rows of boxes piled high to the ceiling. He went up and down opening a box here and there and then placing it back where he had gotten it. He continued to search for a wand that might fit Chastity. He grabbed one wand began to walk towards her once he was a couple feet away the box burst into flames cause him to drop it instantly. He looked very puzzled and then thought for a second. All of a sudden he flung to the back of the shop. He came back with a box that was a lavender color. He opened the box and saw the wand that lay inside. He carefully pulls it out and handed it to her.

"It's a 7 1/2" Cherry with Unicorn hair," said Mr. Ollivander. "That is rather interesting."

Chastity placed her hand around the end of the wand. She began to feel a tingling flowing through her hand as if they were connecting. She began to giggle there for a moment causing both Mr. Ollivander and Dumbledore to look at her.

"It tickles," she replied to their looks of amusement. "What no ball of fire?"

As soon as she said fire, a fireball shot out of the end making Mr. Ollivander duck down.

"It's a perfect match," proclaimed Ollivander. "It follows you right down to the very essence of your words."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander for your patience but I'm afraid we must continue with her shopping." Dumbledore said as he paid for the wand.

"Where will we go now?" Chastity asked.

"I will go get your books and other schools materials that you will need and you can go look at Magical Menagerie to find you a pet if you like," replied Dumbledore as he handed her some money.

"I can have a pet?" asked Chastity with a pleasurable smile.

"Yes, most of the students have pets at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as he smiled back at her. "But there are some restrictions on the type of animal. You can choose a frog, an owl, a rat or a cat."

"Oh ok," she replied as they walked out of the wand shop.

"Magical Menagerie is over there and I'll meet you there when you are done," said the Headmaster as he pointed to a big building with a sign the stating "Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

She obeyed and began walking towards Magical Menagerie. She went inside and saw all kinds of pets. She looked around at all the owls and found no interest in them. She walked further into the shop and noticed many different kinds of cats. She looked at the many different cats that were playing around and found one by itself in the back of a cage. It was white as snow with two different colored eyes. The kitty was quite small but she thought that she would have more fun if she had a kitten and raised it to behave the way she preferred. She watched as the little kitten began to lie down in the back corner. As she watched, the kitty began to stare back as he understood that she fancied him. He got to his feet and walked to the cage door and sat there. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Chastity opened the door claiming the little cat to be hers. She left the store after paying to for it and began to think of a name that she could call him. Chastity reached the spot where the Headmaster had pointed out and sat on the steps and continued to think about a name.

"I got it," proclaimed Chastity.

"You got what?" said Dumbledore as he arrived in front of her with her school materials.

"Oh, just a name for my new little kitty," she replied.

"What is that said name?" asked Dumbledore with amusement as he looked at the little kitty in her hands.

"Erebus," she replied. "I shall raise him and he shall belong to me, forever."

"That is an interesting name," said Dumbledore.

"Yes but I quite enjoy that name," replied Chastity with a smile.

"Well, shall we return to the castle?" asked the Headmaster. "I believe that we are running a little behind."

Chastity nodded and the placed her hand on top of the Headmasters right before they apparited back to the castle. They arrived back to the astronomy tower. They left her new belonging there in the tower as they walked down to the Great Hall.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...


	3. The Sorting Conversation

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Pureblood vs. Purebloods

Chapter 3: The Sorting Conversation

Dumbledore began to walk a little faster than Chastity could keep up with. Chastity found herself running just a little here and there trying to keep up with the Headmaster.

Inside the Great Hall the students began to get a little restless, seeing as their beloved Headmaster was late for the first time.

"What could be keeping them?" mumble Professor McGonagall. "He is never late."

As the students were about to create an uprising, the giant doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore waltzed in as if he were right on time. Chastity finally caught up with him but suddenly stopped when she saw all the students staring at her.

"I apologize for my tardiness," began Dumbledore once he reached the podium. "Before we begin with anything else, I must introduce our newest student. She is a transfer and we shall be sorting her into one of your houses."

Many of the other students began to complain but Dumbledore raised him hands to silence them.

"Please come forward, Ms. Thanos," he said as he motioned to the front. "Please sit here. This is the Sorting Hat and he will place you in the proper house. Once you are in your proper house, you will be studying with the Third Years."

She saw at the front was a stool with a strange old hat on top of it. Dumbledore picked up the hat allowing her to sit on the stool. Once Chastity was seated Dumbledore place the Sorting Hat on her head.

"My word, child," said the Sorting Hat.

"You can talk?" asked Chastity with shock.

"Of course I can," replied the Hat.

"It tickles when you talk," she said as she began to giggle.

"I get that a lot," he said. "Now then let's see here. Your name is Chastity Thanos, am I correct."

"Yes it is."

"How interesting, your name doesn't fit you at all."

"I know, right?"

"Well, this is going to be quite difficult."

"How so?"

"Well, you have a very complicated mind, even more so then Potter."

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Everyone always talks about Potter. Is he really that famous?"

"Why yes, yes he is. He is sitting right over there."

"Really, how interesting. I have met many famous people and he's just an ordinary kid. I can't see how special he is."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, no I'm not"

All the students look at the two as they continued to converse. Professor Snape touched the bridge of his nose as a sign of annoyance while Headmaster Dumbledore only chuckled.

He should so totally name a house that is the one he will place me in just to see what the other student will do, that would be so funny, thought Chastity.

"That would be funny," said the Sorting Hat.

*gasp* "You can read minds?" she asked with surprise.

"Of course, I am a hat," he replied. "Slytherin…"

Loud moans came from the Slytherin table as he said the name of their house. Professor Snape nearly fell out of his chair but just as the Headmaster was about to take off the hat, it spoke again.

"Is not where you are going," it stated as he began to laugh.

*giggle giggle* "I told you it would be funny," said Chastity as she looked at all the relieved faces.

"Yes, yes you did but we shall begin to place you once again," said the Hat.

"Okay, can I help?"

"Well, an easier way would be to ask you some questions."

"Oh, well ask away"

"Who do you admire?"

"Huh, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I would like to know."

"Fine. His name is Kaname."

"Interesting."

"Why is that?"

"While searching I found in your thoughts that you were supposed to marry him and you refused. Then why are you still attached to the man?"

"I…I…I…"

"You family is higher ranked then his. Alas I have found the answer everyone is waiting for. "

"You did?"

"I shall place you in Gryffindor."

The only voice that could really be heard out of all the students came to twin red-heads.

As they stood they said, "Yes someone that we can torment."

Chastity walked right up to them and replied, "You torment me? Ha, I laugh you. Let's see who ends up tormenting who."

The twins looked at her with stunned faces and the replied, "We like her already."

Chastity replied with a humph before walking towards the end of the table by the giant entrance doors. At the back there were hardly any people making her feel more comfortable. When people crowded her it made her feel claustrophobic so she liked to be by herself. She sat and the ceremony began. She really didn't pay any attention to the lecture that Dumbledore was giving but she really didn't care. Once the lecture ceased she noticed all the food on the table. Her appetite left when she first turned into a vampire but as soon as she noticed all the food in front of her she began to feel hunger. This hunger was so bad because she hadn't eaten real food in about nine months. She became infatuated with the food and began to grab everything in sight. The closest people around just stared at her with amusement. All the food that she had eaten could be the equivalent of feeding four full grown men and yet she still wasn't full. She continued to eat her four serving when the two red-headed twins sat down beside her. She found herself pinned between them.

"I'm George and this is Fred," said one of the twins.

"I'm George and this is Fred," said the other twin.

"Stop trying to confuse her," said another red-headed kid who sat down in front of her.

"Who said that you could even sit here?" said Chastity to all of them.

"Oh, someone has a little attitude," said one of the twins.

"Both of you are annoying and all I want to do is eat," said Chastity as she got up and moved further down the table to escape them.

"She's a little feisty," the other twin said.

"Shall we, George?" said one twin.

"We shall," said the other as they began to walk up behind her.

As they continued to walk up behind her she found that she lost her appetite for food. She gets up and walks away through the giant doors trying to escape them. She knows that she can lose them if she could only turn a corner. She continues to walking and she finds the perfect place to use her vampire speed. She turns the nearest and disappears. The twins followed her around the corner and found that she wasn't there at all. She was more than relieved to find that she had gotten rid of them but was terrified to know that she had gotten lost in the process. She found the closest door and entered through it. It looked like and office. There were different potions on the selves behind a desk. The desk looked almost clean except for some papers. She continued to look around and stumbled upon a door hidden under the desk. She moved the desk and opened the hidden door and walked through it. She found herself in a room with a single bed and a couple of dresser doors. She found that she was becoming curious and began to snoop.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" yelled Snape.

"I got lost," said Chastity.

"Indeed," retorted Snape.

"The twin people were following me," replied Chastity.

"Weasleys," retorted Snape.

"I guess?"

"It wasn't a question blood-sucker."

"What! Who are you calling a blood sucher."

"You!"

"What does that have to do anything. I'm only trying to find the dorm I'm supposed to be in."

"It's not here you simpleton."

"How was I supposed to know? I'm new, remember. Idiot"

"Watch your tongue. I am still your professor."

"Since you're supposed to be my professor, then help me find the freakin' dorm."

"Go find McGonagall. She's head of your house."

"I don't even know where I am. Good lord. And you called me simpleton."

"The difference between you and me is that you ARE a simpleton, I could care less what you know about this place and where everything is."

"How do you suppose that?"

"Get out"

"HOW DAMN IT?"

"The same way you came in, you idiot" he said as he walks out towards the office.

"Where is McGonagall's office then if you won't help me?" asked Chastity as she followed him.

"Why would I tell you?" he said as he pushed her out of his office. "Get out"

"Uh, butt face,' she said behind the door.

"I heard that," he said casually as he zapped her rump with a spark with his wand.

"Uh, he's such a jerk," said Chastity as she stormed off while rubbing her bottom.

She continued to walk for a while turning down different halls and around different corners. She keeps getting herself lost for the castle is so huge and confusing. She turns the one of the corners and rams right into a blonde boy in green robs. Chastity ran into him so hard that they fell to the ground.

"Get off," said the blonde boy. "Why don't you watch were you're going you bloody idiot."

"Sorry gosh and who are you calling an idiot?" proclaimed Chastity.

"You, you lousy Gryffindor," he retorted.

"Stupid whore," she said a she began to giggle.

"How dare you, do you even know who you are talking to?" yelled the boy.

"Forgive me, man whore" replied Chastity.

"Imp…" he began when interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy," interrupted McGonagall.

"Malfoy, huh, don't let me forget," said Chastity as she smiled showing her fangs.

"Ms. Thanos," replied McGonagall.

"Same to you," retorted Malfoy.

"Follow me Ms. Thanos and I'll take you to the dorms" said McGonagall.

She nodded and followed. Malfoy walked in the direction she had just come from. So that's where I was, she thought to herself. They continued on walking and Chastity pays close attention to where they are, so that she could remember how to get to her dormitory when she needed or wanted. They arrive in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"She talked?" asked Chastity with a puzzled look.

"Yes, she's the Fat Lady," said McGonagall. "She guard the Gryffindor Tower with a password."

"Password, please," said the irritate Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major," replied McGonagall.

When she said the password the door opened to a chamber and they both walked inside. There were many fellow Gryffindors in the chamber and they all looked at the door for a second before returning to their activities. The chamber is full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices. There is a window that looks out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall.

"This is the Common Room," explained McGonagall. "Ms. Granger, please come here."

"Yes, Professor" said the busy brunette.

"Show her to the Third Year girl's dorms," said McGonagall as she turned to leave. "And show her where her classes are tomorrow."

"Hello, I am Hermione," said the girl McGonagall called Granger.

"Where is the dorm?" said Chastity wanting to see her kitty.

"It's over here," said Hermione. "Follow me."

"Oi, been trying to find ya" said Fred as they both slipped in between Hermione and Chastity.

"You're bloody fast," said George.

"Fred, George, leave her alone," said Hermione after seeing Chastity's face.

"Please move," said Chastity with an irritated voice. "I just want to get by."

"You blokes let her by," said another red-head.

"Fine," said the twins.

"Thank you," replied Chastity as she moved past the twins and up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Don't mind them," Hermione said.

"Who was..." Chastity began to ask.

"Ron, he is Fred and George's younger brother," said Hermione as they came to the doors leading into the dorm. "So, what school did you transfer from?"

"Can I have some time to myself?" asked Chastity trying to avoid any questions.

She stayed in the dorm for only a little while to arrange her belongings in the proper order. The way she liked having while she attended Cross Academy, everything has a proper place, from underwear to school supplies. As her was giving everything a home she spotted her little kitten one her pillow curled up into a ball. His fur looked like someone had gotten a balloon and rubbed it against his fur making it go crazy. Then again he is a kitten and he does have new fur making him look even more adorable. She finally got everything in its rightful place and decided that she would try to sleep at night. She picked up Erebus, the fur-ball that it was, placed him on her stomach and lie down on the bed. She closed her eyes but found that it was extremely difficult to fall asleep. She could hear the other girl coming in but didn't pay any attention to them. She pretends not to hear them talking proving to them that she could actually be asleep. A few minutes later she sits up checking to see if everyone else was asleep and they were out like lights. She moves Erebus back to the pillow that he was originally on and began heading for the door. She follows the stairs to the Common Room and opens the door to the hallway. As she shuts the door she thought she heard someone behind her but realized that I could be the painting and continued to leave the Gryffindor Tower. She walks through the castle trying to find a way to get out of it to go outside to go for a walk but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Out again are we?" asked Professor Snape

"How many times will I have to tell you that I can't sleep at night," replied Chastity

"A likely story as always," remarked Snape.

"Honestly I don't see why you hate me so much," she replied.

"I have natural distaste for vampires."

"Why is that? Enlighten me for a moment, did one try to bite you or something?"

"THAT is none of your concern"

"All I wanted to do was understand but NO you had to go all pussy on me"

"Watch your tongue Ms. Thanos"

"I can't sir," she said as she began to giggle.

"50 points from Gryffindor for you cheek"

"My cheeks are beautiful aren't they," she said as she gently rubbed her face.

"You KNOW that is not what I meant," he said as the lightly smacked her cheek.

"I know so can I get by I want to go for a walk?"

"Unfortunately I can't let you. Students need to be in their dorms at this hour. Go back to your dorm and TRY no to bite any of your fellow housemates"

"Professor, you seem smart enough to know that vampires are highly skilled at night so I think I'll go on a walk."

"Indeed, back to your dorm" he said as he block her next move.

"Come on Professor; don't make me force you to move out of the way."

"Try," retorted Snape.

"You will let me go on a walk," she said as she raised a hand to touch his face while turning her eyes that vampire red.

"Stupefy," Snape said as he raised his wand.

"Ha missed," she said as she moved barely fast enough to escape. "Professor it's night time and I'm at my peak strength, do you honestly think that will work on me?"

"Ventus!" yelled Snape "Stupefy"

"Now Professor that's no way to treat a lady," said Chastity with a little shock that she actually got hit.

"I will treat you as I see fit. 50 more points form Gryffindor for your audacity. Get back to your dorm."

"Make me you inferior human. Do as I say and no one shall get hurt," she said as she began to lose her temper.

"As you wish Mobilicorpus," said the Professor as he carried to all the way back.

"Put me down you insane old man. How dare you touch me," she said.

"I'm not touching you at all. Plus I suggest you leave my age out of this unless you want more points taken from Gryffindor."

"Do you know who you are talking to? I can so whoop you in a second when I am freed"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Let me go you greasy haired monkey"

"Silencio" said Snape.

Muffled she says "I'll get you for this" and she thinks to herself, I'll just leave again when he leaves the dorm.

"One more thing," he said as he placed her in her dorm. "Adher Sempra."

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Naruto: UH, HELLO. Did you forget about me  
>K9: Pish, No.<br>Itachi glares at K9  
>K9: Maybe<br>Both glare at K9  
>K9: YES! Yes I did. I'm sorry.<br>Itachi: Whatever  
>K9: Hey watch it I know how to torture you<br>Itachi gets the eeek look  
>Naruto laughs<p> 


	4. The First Day

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 4: The First Day

The next morning Chastity was still wide awake as ever. She can't sleep at and Professor Snape forces her to go to the dorm. She tries to get up but she can't move. She realizes that the spell that Snape had cast was still in effect. She lies there as the sun rises and begins to shine through the tower window. She can feel the sun's rays and she begins to feel her body getting a little weak. This is her normal sleeping time. At Cross Academy the Night Class student stayed in their dorms sleeping until the sun began to set. Her body had grown accustomed to this pattern formed at Cross Academy and so she began to fall asleep. She was just about to lose all of her senses to the dream realm when she was rudely awoken.

"Get up" said Professor Snape he released the spells. "You don't want to be late for your first day."

"It's early and I just want to sleep" said Chastity.

"Miss classes at your own risk," retorted Snape.

"I'd watch it if I were you. I don't wake up well," explained an irritated Chastity.

"You don't threaten very well either."

"Okay, you want to play it that way," she said as got out of bed and pulled out her wand. "Stupefy."

"I have been doing this longer then you," he said as he deflects the spell with ease. "Expelliarmus."

"Uh, my stick, I mean wand. It's not like you will follow me to my classes anyway," retorted Chastity.

"I could care less. Oh, and another 50 points for attacking a professor. 150 points from Gryffindor in less than 24 hours, I must say that must be a record."

"What with you and these point? You get all point happy don't you," said Chastity as she began to undress in front of him as if he really wasn't there.

"Do you have no shame?" said Snape as he left the room.

"Works every time," she said as she continued to change her clothes.

Hermione walks into the dorm room and asked, "Why was Professor Snape in here."

"Something about points" said Chastity. "And last night we got into to it a bit, that's all"

"What you and Professor Snape went at it?" asked Hermione. "How many points did he take off?"

"I think he said something about 150" said Chastity nonchalantly.

"What? 150 points," freaked Hermione.

Chastity shrugged and stated, "What is my first class?"

"Well it looks like you have many of my classes," said Hermione as she looked at Chastity's schedule. "Looks like potions will be first."

"Snape?" asked Chastity.

Hermione nodded, "Try not to upset him."

"Long time no see Professor," said Chastity as she entered his classroom that was in the Slytherin territory.

He grunts

"What, no, sorry about earlier?" asked Chastity.

"Why should I apologize for defending myself," retorted Snape.

"Oh, Professor I warned you didn't I. I said that I didn't wake up well."

"One would think you would have respect for your elders"

"One would think that the elders would show respect as well."

"I have no respect for YOUR sort."

"Now, now Professor Snape if you don't have respect for me then how do you expect me to have respect for you?"

"It's the fact that I DO have some authority over you Ms. Thanos as your professor."

"Well then that only entitles you to be called Professor, nothing more nothing less."

"Insolent brat," retorted Snape

Old Bat," exclaimed Chastity.

He growls at her.

"Are you going to teach the class to just talk to me cause I'm fine with that."

"Then take your seat."

"Which seat? How about this one?" asked Chastity as she sat at his desk just knowing that it would piss him off.

"Either find a seat with your fellow students or get out of my classroom"

"Not the reaction I was looking for but it's whatever. So is potions like cooking?"

"It depends on your logic," stated a calm Snape.

"How so?" she asked.

"If I were to explain it, I would take up their entire class period," replied Snape

"Explain away," said Chastity.

"Not now," said Snape.

"Aw, too scared to deal with me?" asked Chastity provoking him.

"No, I simply have other students that I have to tent to as well," Snape explained.

"You're not easily provoked are you?"

He grunts at and continues to lecture the class while she remains quiet. After class Chastity walks up to him.

"Professor, explain this whole potions thing I must understand," stated Chastity with all seriousness.

"Don't you have classed to get to?"

"Not for another hour, I checked"

*sigh* "Why are you so persistent in bothering me."

"I got no reasons except that you hate me, I'm just being me, and I want to understand the potion thing."

*sigh* "Potions is not something that is easily explained"

"Professor, I must know, don't make me beg"

"What did you learn from this class?"

"Umm, well I saw a bunch of recipes," she replied

"What else?" asked Snape

"So it is like cooking?"

"No"

"Then tell me. Beside I was lost the whole time you were talking," explained Chastity.  
>"If you were lost the entire time then you won't be able to understand I explain now.<p>

"I can if you just break it down just a little. Just this once," Chastity exclaimed.

"I haven't the patience or the desire to."

"Well then I have to come to you every time I run out of blood pills"

"I'll be sure to have stake waiting for you'

"Well shall we take this to the high ups? Either I learn to make them or you make them or there will be a massacre."

"I don't believe I have the recipe. So if you feel free you must go above me…go ahead" said Snape while looking at her nonchalantly.

"You give that mutt stuff don't you"

"No"

"You must have I mean he changes with a full moon besides I can get the recipes. If I get it you will make them when I need them right"

"How he receives his supply of wolfbane is none of my concern. What would be in it for me if I do make these pills for you

"I won't bite any students"

*groans* "Very well," said Professor Snape.

"I love you," said Chastity. "Oops wrong words"

"Don't touch me" retorted Snape

"Wasn't planning on doing that but now that you mention it," said Chastity with a dirty evil smile.

"Get out"

"Aw, Professor, just a little hug, you know," she said as she walked towards him as if she were about to jump him at any second.

"OUT"

"As you wish," said Chastity deceitfully as she turned to walk out but then she uses her vampire speed and jumps him.

"Ventus"

"Must you be so cruel?" asked Chastity.

"Yes," said Snape

"And play hard to get," said Chastity jokingly.

"Get out"

"As you wish" said Chastity as she turned and heads for the door.

She left his classroom and went to find Hermione. She followed several people to different places and thought that they might help her find what she was looking for but ended up getting lost. She was able to find her way back to Professor Snape's classroom and there she found Hermione waiting.

"Yo," said Chastity trying to remember Hermione's name. "There you are."

"How did you get over there?" asked Hermione. "Weren't you in there with Professor Snape."

"Um, sure," replied Chastity. "Where is my next class?"

"Well says here you have Charms," said Hermione. "Professor Flitwick is the teacher for charms."

The two of them left towards the Charms class. When they left they did realize that the Potions' classroom door was open. Professor Snape had heard that she was headed to Charms class. This information spiked a little bit of curiosity so he left the classroom and followed them. He knew that if he watched long enough he would be able to have some form of blackmail against her. When the girls reached the Charms class they had made it just in time to have a moment to find a seat. Professor Flitwick saw Chastity enter his classroom and began to get a little nervous but maintain composure in order to keep his fear out of view of the other students.

"This Professor Flitwick," said Hermione.

"You're a wee little man, aren't you," said Chastity as she pick up her professor and began to cuddle him, which caused all the other students to laugh.

"Ms. Thanos, put down the professor," said a cold voice from behind her causing the students to cease their laughing. "Go find your seat."

"You really know how to spoil fun," replied Chastity as she put the little Professor Flitwick down.

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Flitwick. "Did you come to help with the lesson?"

"No," replied Snape. "I'm going to watch."

"You know Snape you really need to take a happy pill," said Chastity as she went to an empty seat next to the other students.

"It's Professor Snape to you," retorted Snape.

"No need to get all butt hurt," said Chastity.

"Well shall we begin," said Flitwick interrupting with argument that was arising. "Ms. Thanos, I would like to see if you can levitate this feather. Would you do that for me?"

"What's the word to use and maybe I can," said Chastity knowing that if she were to mess up and hit Snape she might would be able to get away with it.

"Well its," began Flitwick but was too late.

"Mobilicorpus," said Chastity pointing her wand at Snape.

"Oh dear," said Flitwick as he watched Snape begin to Levitate.

"Ms. Thanos put me down," retorted Snape.

"Oops," she said as she threw her arm down hoping that the sudden release would cause him to come crashing down but it didn't work. Snape caught himself and stood and walked out of the room for he knew that she had just learned it last night when he used it on her.

"Where did you learn that and you're a new student too," proclaimed Flitwick. "That's a level 4 spell."

Chastity just smiled and sat down in her seat, pleased that she had managed to levitate Snape without punishment. If she did get punished it would have been worth it in the end. As the class continued she had impressed Professor Flitwick. He was so surprised at how fast she could learn. Chastity knew that her wand matched her vampire speed making her more powerful than before. All she wants to do is be able to use her new found magic skills when she is at her full vampire strength. As she left the classroom the other students began to surround her wanting to know how she had managed to levitate Professor Snape. She did not want to expose her night walking to any one so she didn't answer them. She just ignored them by trying to find her way to her next class.

"Oh no, you'll be late to the next class if we don't get away from them," exclaimed Hermione with worry.

"What class it is then, that we can't be late to," asked Chastity calmly for she was never late to her classes at Cross Academy because there weren't any teachers who would teach the classes to the night student.

"Transfigurations," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall teaches it and she doesn't like any students to be late."

They arrive to the Transfigurations class late and Chastity saw that there was a gray cat on the front desk looking at them as they walked into the room. Hermione found her seat but Chastity walked straight for the cat.

"Kitty," yelled Chastity as she picked it up. "You're a pretty kitty aren't."

All of a sudden the cat changed into Professor McGonagall scaring Chastity half to death.

"That is no way to treat your Professors," proclaimed McGonagall. "Take your seat please."

"Yes, ma'am," said Chastity. "What do you do in this class?"

"Try to turn that cup into a mouse," said McGonagall.

"Well I'm not sure if I can," said Chastity. "Snu…Snuffli... Snufflifors."

As she swished her wand clumsily and ended up causing the spell to hit Malfoy but when it did hit him he didn't turn into a mouse. He was turned into a blonde ferret.

"Ms. Thanos that is highly inappropriate."

"I didn't mean to. My wand acted on its own."

"I know for a fact that the wand is an extension of you but you must change him back."

"How?"

Malfoy looks at McGonagall with pity.

McGonagall undoes the spell and continues to lecture the rest of the class period. When class was over all the students went back to their houses to get ready for dinner. They went down for dinner and Chastity eat so much food that it made even Fred and George look at her for amazement. Hermione began to get disgusted but she didn't mind the looks as she continued to eat everything in sight. When she decided that she had had enough food she left the Great Hall and up the Gryffindor Tower to think. She thought about her Charm that she did to Professor Snape and she began to fill obligated to apologize to him for her temper. She waited until everyone had fallen asleep and she left to find him. She went down to his office and found that he wasn't there. She tried many different places but failed to find him. She did, however, manage to find the man campus grounds outside of the castle. As she was walking the grounds, she ran into Snape.

"Professor, there you are," said Chastity. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Why?" asked Professor Snape.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," she explained.

"Oh," replied Snape.

"Yeah, I have a bad temper and I had taken it out on you," she continued

"Indeed," retorted Snape

"So, um yeah," stammered Chastity apologizing in her own way.

"How do I believe you?" asked Snape.

"Is there a truth spell?" she asked back.

"No," replied Snape.

"Perhaps there is a potion instead," she stated.

"Yes," Snape said irritated.

"Then use it," exclaimed Chastity.

"Very well," said Snape. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Chastity.

"My office," retorted Snape.

They entered his office.

"Sit," proclaimed the Professor as he began to look for the truth potion. "Here it is."

She gets a drop of the serum.

"Are you truly sorry or just to trying to appease your guilty conscience?" asked Snape.

"I'm sorry," said Chastity nonchalantly. "Both."

"Return to your dorm," Snape stated.

Chastity returned to her dorm as told.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Naruto: Why are you ignoring us  
>Itachi: I need butt sex now<br>K9: Boys I lost interest.  
>Itachi: Excuse me. You do not lose interest in me. I AM ITACHI.<br>K9: And he is SNAPE.  
>Snape: Ill be taking it as a compliment.<br>K9: If you want to blame any one, blame Sleeping-Portal  
>SP: Excuse me. Don't blame me just because I put Snape on a pedestal.<br>Snape: You put me on a pedestal?  
>SP: Don't let it get to you. Alucard is about to come and knock you off of it.<br>*background* Muah haha haha haha  
>SP: *nudges Snape* Don't worry I have a soft pillow for you to land on.<br>Snape: Oh goody.  
>K9: Well I must return to my torturing.<br>Snape give K9 evil eye.  
>SP: Back the grine-stone.<br>K9: But why?  
>SP: Go<br>K9: Fine.


	5. The Gift

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Pureblood vs. Purebloods

Chapter 5: The Gift

As the school year continued to progress and Chastity began to grow accustomed to the way of life at Hogwarts. A few months have gone by since her first day and it is now close to Christmas. Chastity is about to walk into her favorite class to do one thing and one thing only, bagger Professor Snape. As she entered the room she hid a box behind her back.

"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch," sang Chastity as she entered potions class. "You really are a heel, you're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mister Grinch, you're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!"

Snape glares at her.

Everyone laughs.

Snape glares at everyone.

Everyone stops laughing.

Chastity smiles and hands him a gift, "Even a Grinch deserves a present. Open it. I hope you like it."

"What is it?" replied Snape.

"Just open it," she said.

He opens it and a meow escaped. A black kitty with blue eyes was sitting inside the box.

"Her eyes are just like mine." proclaimed Chastity.

"Lovely," said Snape as he pick it up the kitty pats him on the forehead and meows.

"Do you like her?" she asked with big bubbly eyes.

"It's a cat, I have yet to decide," said Snape.

"Kitty and you can raise her to your liking," replied Chastity.

"What am I going to call you?" questioned Snape aloud to himself.

"Chastity, duh," she said jokingly.

"No," replied Snape as he walked to his office as the cat climbed onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Chastity for the lovely kitty," she said to herself.

"You're welcome professor," she replied back.

"Are you complaining about my manners," retorted Snape.

"Do you want me to complain?"

"Go to your dorm"

"But its mid-afternoon and you never send me to my dorm this early"

"Just get out. I don't care where you go just get out of my office."

"You should know by now that I won't go easily"

Snape looks at the kitty and she looks back.

"I think I'll call you Selene," said Snape to the kitten.

"Good luck, Professor," said Chastity as she walked out of Snape's office.

Chastity leaves Professor Snape's office heads to her dorm. Took take a little nap before exploring the castle. As she entered the Common Room she ran into Hermione and her friends. The whole semester Chastity had managed to avoid Hermione and her crew. She had also managed to avoid Fred and George. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid them any longer. The semester is about over and they are about to leave to the train to go home. Chastity only met Hermione, Fred and George and really didn't care to meet the rest of them but Hermione ran to her and grabbed her hand. She pulled Chastity all the way to meet everyone.

"This is Chastity," said Hermione. "This is Ron and this is Harry."

"We already know who you are," said Fred.

"Harry Potter?" asked Chastity looking at Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry trying not to roll his eyes.

"You don't seem special to me," continued Chastity. "I don't see what the big fuss is all about."

Everyone looked shockingly at Chastity. Harry had never gotten a response like that from anyone.

"Do you not know who he is?" asked Ron.

"Should I care?" asked Chastity. "He's just another kid in the world, nothing more nothing less. So get over it."

Everyone could hardly contain their questions after that. The questions came at her and she didn't have any time to answer any but then again she really thought it was none of their business. As they continued to ask questioned Chastity began to get bored and began to leave towards the stairs leading to her dorm.

"Wait," said Hermione. "Aren't you leaving for Christmas?"

"No, this holiday is stupid and I have no family," said Chastity as she began to remember the night of her birthday this time last year. She left them wondering what would have caused her to feel this was about everything. She went to lie down on the bed and began to play with her kitten. She didn't care about the reaction from the others. She just really hated that her humanness was stolen around this time and she couldn't bare reliving it. She found herself slipping into darkness. She was falling asleep during the day for the first time in a long time. Instead of resisting she allowed that darkness to consumer her. When she had awoken it was already dark outside. She decided that she would go outside to the forest behind the castle. This forest is supposed to be the forbidden forest but she figured that she couldn't get caught. She slipped out of the castle and headed towards the forest. As she got closer to the forest she could see different creatures inside. Her vampire eyes allowed her to see far and in the dark. She knew she had nothing to fear. She started getting closer to the edge of the forest when Professor Snape stopped her.

"Where are you going Ms. Thanos?" asked Professor Snape.

"There are horse people in there," said Chastity.

"I don't care. You are forbidden to enter," retorted Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor."

"What? I didn't even enter the forest." she exclaimed.

"You were thinking about it," said Snape.

"That doesn't mean anything," she replied.

"So you admit it," he said trying to find a way to deduct more points.

"I admit nothing," replied Chastity.

"Go to your dorm," said Snape.

"But there are no students here and it's supposed to be Christmas break," she replied.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor," said Snape with a smirk.

" But…" Chastity began but was interrupted.

"Do you want to lose more?" asked Snape.

"No but," replied Chastity.

"Then I suggest you go to your dorm," interrupted Snape.

"Huh," said Chastity as she stormed off.

"10 point from Gryffindor for your attitude," said Snape.

After that night Chastity didn't go back to the forest but she tried to go into other places. She found her way to the nearest city to Hogwarts. The city was Hogsmeade. There are many places to go to there but they people who inhabit it are all witches and wizards. This made Chastity feel so much more out of place then Hogwarts did but she knew the only way she could get money for different things that she needed or wanted was to work. Since Hogsmeade was the closest place to the school she went to see if she could work there for a couple of weeks. She searched all over the village and no one would hire her. She found a building that had the name Hog's Head and she entered it. She thought that that was the best shot she had in getting a job for is was a pub and she thought that her feminineness was enough. When she walked in she thought that the smell inside was the smell of goats but she knew that this was her last shot so she sucked it up. She ended up with the job and did her best at it. The men in the pub were all strange mysterious men. They all stared at her as if they were going to kidnap her and do dirty things to her. She held up for the longest time, ignoring the things they would say about her. Then Hagrid walked into the pub and ordered something to drink and when he saw her he was amazed that she got a job there. She explained to him that she needed the money and that this was the only place to hire her. He kind of laughed and returned to his drinking. Another man walked in and slapped her bottom as a sign of his liking to her. She handled it very well until every man in the place began to do it. She thought that the next man to do it was going to get it. The next man spanked her and she blew up and started to beat him up. Hagrid was so drunk that you began to laugh as she began to pound the guys face. She ended up quieting the job a couple of weeks before the break was over. After that she returned to Hogwarts with a drunken Hagrid and bloody knuckles. She headed up to her dorm when she ran into Professor Snape.

"Out late again I see," said Snape.

"What's it too you?" she said trying to ignore the blood on her hands.

"Where is the blood from?" asked the Professor as he looked down.

"I beat up some guy who was touching me," replied Chastity.

"Who?" asked Snape.

"I don't know. Someone at the Hog's Head," she answered.

"What pray tell were you doing at Hog's Head?" he asked.

"I was working there," she replied.

"Why on earth would you be compelled to get a job?" asked Snape.

"Money," she replied as she looked at her hands with the smell of the blood tempting her to lick them.

*snarls* "You disgust me. What do you need money for?" retorted Snape.

"Umm," she began as she licked her hands clean. "Stuff."

"Indeed," he retorted.

"Yes, important stuff," she replied.

"Very well, I take it that you don't have a job anymore?" asked Snape.

"I quit right before I beat the guys face in," she said with a smile.

"That much of a pig was he?" retorted the Professor.

"He slapped my ass," she said.

Snape looks at her all confused.

"Well, I tolerated it for a while when it was just a couple of guys you know. Then it just kept happening so I got fed up."

"I am amazed you tolerated it in the first place," replied Snape.

"It's a pub of course it was bound to happen sometime," she said defending herself.

*to himself* "I've always thought vampires had more pride than that."

"What? Naturally vampires don't allow that stuff but young vampires like me tolerate more crap than most," said Chastity.

"Hm, learn something new every day," he said as he headed back up to the school. "Are you coming?"

"Please," replied Chastity with a crept out face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she ran to grabbed his hand.

Snape groans but continues to walk.

"Never again," said Chastity.

"Pardon?" asked Snape.

"I thought they might do 'things' to me" she said as she turned to look back.

"If they had the audacity to touch you then they were probably thinking about it."

"They can use magic too, right?" she asked as she shudders. " I'm not good at magic yet."

"Yes, they can," said Snape.

"You don't they could, you know?" she asked.

"I never doubt the capabilities of what others might do" said Snape as he growls.

"Oh," she replied as she grabbed his hand tighter. "Can they get on school grounds?"

"Only if they are staff or student and I highly doubt they are."

"Phew," replied Chastity as she looked in her pocket for her blood pills. "Uh oh."

"What?" asked Snape.

"I have NO more pills. I need those pills!" Chastity replied with panic as she turned to face him and grabbed his collar.

"Calm down, you have the recipe do you not?" retorted Snape as he ripped her hands off his collar.

"Yes, but it's a complicated procedure," she began with even more panic. "If it's not done right one could be knocked out for weeks."

"Then I suppose that you are lucky to have the best potions master alive," said Snape with a smirk.

"They say if you get knocked out during the procedure, it does things to you," she replied with a warning.

"You act like I should be worried," he retorted.

"I guess it's just rumors. I never made them so I don't know for sure what could happen," she replied.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," she replied.

Snape chuckles.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You tend to be a simpleton," he stated.

"Honestly sir, I am fifteen," she explained.

"Like that's an excuse," he retorted.

"Would you rather me be a know-it-all like that Granger girl?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hm, point taken," he replied.

"Score one for me," she thought aloud.

"Just because you aren't as stupid as that Weasley boy or as annoying as Granger doesn't give you the right to fall so short," he replied.

"So should I try harder," she asked.

"It wouldn't kill you that's one thing I can promise you," he stated.

"Well duh," she replied.

"Then quit acting like it will," he retorted.

"Well, if you insist," she replied

"Thank you," he replied

"What?'" she said with a confused look.

"Hm?" he said.

"You said thank you," she replied as she smiled at him with soft eyes.

"I am not without my manners"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked with a big smile.

"I suppose," he said as he eyed her warily"

"Have you ever been in love," she asked while thinking about Kaname Kuran.

"That is NONE of your concern" he retorted as he looked away.

"Oh, okay then sorry I asked," replied Chastity as her smile disappeared and tears came to her eyes.

*sighs* "Let us not talk anymore of it."

"Agreed," she replied. "So have you always done potions?"

"It has always been a talent I have possessed,"

"Really?" she asked as she handed him the recipe. "Here is the recipe."

"Very well. Hm, it certainly isn't something for an amateur to try," he replied as he looked over the ingredients.

"I know right. Do you have the ingredient and do you think you can do it?" Chastity asked.

"Obviously," he replied.

"Good," she said as she pulled out and iPod. "Can I watch?"

"As long as you don't get in my way," he replied.

"Sweet," she said as she put the headphones in her ears and began to listen to music.

He begin to gather ingredients.

She begins to dance dirty and sing, "Drop it like it's hot. Drop it like it's…Crap, I forget, sorry Professor."

"Dammit Ms. Thanos! You made me drop it too much," he said as some of the ingredients drop.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to listen to music," she said as she put her iPod away.

As he continued to make the pills Professor Snape began to look weakened by the potion and the aroma emitting from it.

"Professor?" Chastity asked as she looked at his face. "Professor, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied as he began to faint.

"PROFESSOR," she yelled as watched him collapse.

Chastity began to panic and before she had realized it she had inhaled too much of the aroma and began to pass out. As she fell to the ground she right beside Professor Snape. Before they knew it they were of in dream land or should I say nightmare land.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Naruto: Stop ignoring us!  
>Itachi: Yeah<br>K9: Sorry you're not as interesting as Snape is at the moment  
>Snape: Oh goody<br>K9: I'm the only one who knows exactly what is going to happen to him  
>Snape: Nothing better happen to me<br>K9: To late I'm sorry  
>Snape: O_O'<br>K9: Muah hahaha hahaha  
>SP: Be nice to Snape<br>K9: But its just a dream  
>Naruto: She is still ignoring us<br>Kakashi: That's because you don't know how to handle her  
>K9 looks over and see the beginning of Kakashi stripping.<br>K9 *^_^* and jumps Kakashi


	6. Dream or Nightmare Part 1

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

*I want to apologize a head of time that this chapter is shorter then most of the other stories because there was no other way to write it. I hope you enjoy.*

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 6: Dream or Nightmare Part 1

Professor Snape was at his desk grading papers. He has one hand on his head and the other had a quill. He reads the over the work the students have done and grades them accordingly.

Snape says, "Potter, F. Weasley, F. Granger, I hate this but A."

He continued to grade papers at the door to his office opens. A very beautiful young woman walks into the room. As Snape continued to watch the form become clear he recognized the woman as Lily Evans. He had had romantic feelings toward her when they were attending Hogwarts. He couldn't believe his eyes as she continued to walk towards him. He watched as Lily began to swipe the desk clean and climbed on top of it. She ran her hands along his cheeks and then into his hair. She leaned closer into him and began to kiss him passionately. He was so confused at the fact that she was kissing him but when he pushed her back to stop the kissing he saw that it was no longer Lily. He saw Chastity instead. Music began to play in the background as his office began to disappear from sight. The song in the background was Get Mine, Get Yours by Christina Aguilera.

"Can you put your hands my waistline. Want your skin up against mine. Move my hips to the baseline. Let me get mine, you get yours. Hang a please don't disturb sign. Put my back into a slow grind. Running chills up and down my spine. Let me get mine, you get yours."

"Ms. Thanos. What are you doing?" he asked trying to contain his unwanted pleasure.

She didn't reply to him as if his question was inferior as she began to remove all of her clothes down to her lingerie. She happened to be wearing green lacey boy shorts and a green lacey bra. On the front of her underwear there was a sign that said "You're broomstick goes here" with a downward arrow. Once Snape saw the words and the outfit he became shocked and then very uncomfortable. He tried to stand up out of his chair but found that he was unable to move. His body began to respond naturally to the scene unfolding before him and he couldn't stop it. As the music continued the desk disappeared and Chastity began to dance as a pole ascended from nowhere. She began to use the pole as support as she began to dance around it. She would climb up the pole and slide down in all different directions. She would spin and slide around it with ease. She began to walk toward the Professor and began to give him a lap dance.

"Ms. Thanos you will stop this nonsense," demanded Snape.

She didn't respond to his demand and continued to turn him on. She turned to face him and began to remove is clothes with ease as if she had done it a million times. He began to panic for he couldn't allow any student to see him without his clothes.

"S….STO…STOP!" he cried out. "Ms. Thanos don't go any further."

She continued to ignore him until all of his clothes were off except for his underwear. She sits on his lap. She noticed his body's response to her actions and began to tease him about it.

"So you ARE liking this," said Chastity as she motioned down. "Shall I relieve you of your current problem?"

"No…I…I could g-get fired!" Snape exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You won't get fired," explained Chastity as she began to kiss his neck. "Dumbledore won't find out."

"How do you know that? Please…stop," he said as moans began to escaped his lips.

"I took his wand and locked him in a closet," she responded as she continued to kiss him down to his chest.

"You're going…to be..p-p-pun," he stammered as he gasped. "Nished for that."

"It's worth it," she said as her hand moved down his sides to play with his underwear line as she nibbled on his nipple.

"Sto-ah-op. I can't."

"You want more don't you," she said as she moved her hand to completely remove his underwear.

"No!" he retorted.

"But your so…so," she stammered but couldn't finish.

He groans.

"Let me relieve you," she said as she move to her knees on the floor and began to kiss his thigh.

"No," he gasped. "St-ah-p."

"I could make things worse," she said looking at him then kissed closer to his groin.

"Stup-p-p," he began to stammer. "Stup-pe."

"Trying to say a spell are we?" she asked as she stood to her feet and sitting on his lap again.

"Leave," he yelled.

"Stop talking will you," she said as she began to play him with her hand and tried to kiss him.

"No" he said has his mouth got muffled.

She kisses him passionately and continues to play with him. She stops kissing him and asks, "Shall I do my specialty?"

He moans.

She kisses him down to where her hand is placed. "Tell me you need it."

"Never!"

"Let me make things worse," she said as she snapped her fingers.

He found as he looked around that he was now tied to his bed.

"No," he yells has he begins to struggle against the restraints.

"You're mine now," she said as she began to laugh.

"I do NOT belong to you, and I NEVER will," he yelled.

"You will once I take virginity," she said as she began to remove her lingerie.

"You insolent…it's not your to take! I refuse to be a willing player in your game!" he said.

"Who said anything about willing?" she said as she crawled on top of him and sitting on his stomach.

"This is a CRIME!" Snape yelled as he struggles even harder.

She leans forward and kisses him on the neck and whispers into his ear, "Now I have to do foreplay again. You naughty man."

"Piss off," he told her.

"Not until you cave into the temptation," she said as she began to nibble on his chest again but more pleasurable than she did before.

"I won't," he said.

"They all said that at first," she told him as she began to play with his nipple with her tongue.

"I have more resolve than anyone else….you whore," he said as he groaned.

She kisses his side and occasionally nibbles on it and rubbing her hand on his thigh. She tells him, "You are enjoying this more than you think you are."

He growls, "Just because my body is weak doesn't mean I'll give you the satisfaction of begging."

"You will come sooner or later and you will want me to help you finish," Chastity explained as she kissed him right below his stomach.

"I refuse."

"Your brain can refuse but you heart wants more," she said as she licked him from the spot right below his stomach up to his neck.

"My heart will NEVER want you," he said.

"I didn't say me. I meant IT," she said as she began to kiss his neck.

"Then you have your anatomy mixed up, you simpleton."

"So you say but the heart is where the emotions lie. Your heart has been craving this interaction for so long that your body has allowed me to satisfy it whether your brain agrees or not." Chastity explained.

"That is no my heart you idiot! My heart has not craved SEX! You stupid ridiculous vampire!" he said and he continues to scream about anatomy and emotions but get interrupted.

"You are so uncomfortable to accept it because I am a vampire and you are afraid of me biting you and because I am a student. Other than that you have no reason to argue with this satisfaction arousing."

"Ugh, I refuse to argue with a foolish girl like you," he replied

"Ah, you're so cute when you're angry," she said changing the subject.

"Piss off," he told her.

"If you don't want to beg like a good boy then I will make you,"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she said as she slide down to his feet and her mouth hovered over him. "I will swallow you whole."

"NO," he yelled.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Kakashi: No she is ignoring me and I am her favorite. *pouty face*  
>Itachi: Why cant she write something like that for us?"<br>Naruto: Yeah...wait...WHAT?  
>K9: I was just starting to get good and you guys just had to interrrupt me.<br>Snape: You WHORE!  
>K9: You know I could have made worse things happen?<br>Snape:Please don't. o_o'  
>K9: Right then onto the next chapter<br>Nartuo: Our next chapter  
>K9: No, besides I'm in the middle of a you fourth chapter and I am stuck and will remain stuck until I can think of something good to write about.<br>Everyone: AHHHH :(


	7. Dream or Nightmare Part 2

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

*I want to apologize for this chapter being short as well but its the only way I could right them. Hope you enjoy.*

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 7: Dream or Nightmare Part 2

Chastity was in her room playing with Erebus. She had discovered that Erebus really likes to play hide-n-seek. She was trying to find him when out of nowhere he jumps onto her head nearly scaring her to death. She was in the Common Room scratching Erebus on the tummy when a very enticing smell reached her nose. She knew that smell perfectly but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She decided to investigate it and left the Gryffindor Tower. She began to search in all the corners of the castle. She found her way done to the Slytherin area where Professor Snape's office was held. She walked by his office and stopped abruptly when the smell of blood emitted from the cracks in the door.

"Ms. Thanos, I know you are there," said the Professor. "Please come in and shut the door."

She walked into as told and shut the door. She turned and saw her Potions Master sitting on his desk waiting for her. She rubbed her eyes thinking that it was a hallucination but when she was finished she saw the out of character Snape covered in blood.

"PROFESSOR!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? This is so out of character."

"That may be true," he replied, "but I don't see why you are complaining."

"This…this…is…..NO!" she stammered. "No, I don't care and I don't want to know. I am leaving."

"Hold it right there, Ms. Thanos," Snape growled. "You are not permitted to leave until you have licked _every last_ drop of blood off of me."

"WHAT?" Chastity exclaimed as her vampire thirst grew stronger. "NO…no…no…you can't make me."

"Oh but I can," he sneered, "if you don't do this, then you will fail this class and be forced to take it over again and again and again until you do."

"You're a professor of high learning and you could get fired," she said as her body began to move closer to his desk on its own.

"You make it sound like they would find out," he chuckled darkly, "what you don't know is that _I_ am a master at keeping secrets."

"I don't care. I'm leaving," she said as she tried to leave again but her body kept moving towards him. "Why can't I leave?"

"You seem to forget the fact that I'm a potions master," Snape said with a wicked grin. "I made sure that this blood was something that you couldn't refuse."

"Why?" she asked as she reached him and falling to her knees. "I can't do this you can't make me even if I fail your class,"

"I could up the ante if you'd like," he warned.

"You couldn't…wouldn't," she said as was try to refrain from touching his legs.

"I could have you expelled," he growled with a smirk.

"You wouldn't! On what grounds," she exclaimed as her hands began to touch his legs.

"On the grounds that you tried to bite me," he stated, "as well as your fellow students. I know the spell that can make it most convincing."

"Dumbledore won't believe you," she said as she tried to force herself away from.

"What makes you so sure he wouldn't?" he retorted, "You make this seem so hard, all you have to do is _lick_ the blood off."

"I can't. It goes against everything I stand for," she said as she her body threw itself at him.

Snape moaned in pleasure before asking, "When has it ever been against everything a vampire stood for to simply enjoy blood that is being offered to them freely?"

She began to lose all of her senses as she began to lick the blood on his leg. She answered, "Its goes against me that you are my professor."

"Students fantasize about doing things like this with their professors all the time," he hummed happily. "Oh and you must leave a certain special place for last, I _do_ want to enjoy this."

"Professor, this isn't right," she said as she continued to lick the blood off his leg. "Th…th...this blood is…is…it's…it's…it's…"

"It's erotic," Snape interrupted, "so just shut up and continue what you are doing."

"I won't shut up. Besides you make me," she said hoping that would make me lock her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Nice try, but I want that tongue to be free for this," Snape chuckled, holding his wand to her throat. "However, I will make sure that these cords are no longer useful." He muttered a spell that would restrict her ability to argue with him. "That's much better."

She tried to stop licking the blood but couldn't resist the taste. She wanted to make things horrible for him so she dug her fingers into his leg but stopped when more blood came running out and covered his leg again causing her to start all over. Snape chuckled darkly at her sore luck. She knows that she can't do that again and she knows she can't talk. She continued to lick up the blood off. Unfortunately for her she did exactly as the Professor said and avoided a certain area for last. She began to lose the last bit of control over her vampire self. She had completely lost her comprehension for the outside world and began to focus on the blood surrounding Snape. She licked off the blood off both of his legs and stood to her feet. She was face-to-face with him. She began to lick the blood off his face. Once she reached his lips he began to kiss and forcing her closer to his body. She threw her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. She pulls him away wanting more blood. She began to lick the side of his face towards his ears. She couldn't help it but she began to nibble on his hear. A moan escaped his mouth and she began to push herself on him. They were laying down on the desk and she began to lick off the blood on his neck. She began to suckle on his neck causing more moans. She licked the blood off his stomach and his arms.

Chastity was completely erotic with him causing sweet innocent moans to come from his mouth. She began to lick his chest and nibble on his nipple. She heard a noise that was a mix between a deep breath and a gasp. She had finally got most of the blood off when he pushed her off of him in order for him to sit on the desk. He stood her up on her feet in front of him. The one area left with blood was that special area he had her avoid.

"Now," he said as he opened his legs. "Shall we begin with the real fun?"

She could smell the blood continued to arouse her. She didn't realize that her Portions Master had enjoyed her teasing. He had become aroused to the point of almost coming. She couldn't resist the urge dwelling inside her. Her mouth hovered over him.

Inside she screams, "NO."

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Snape: YOU WHORE...I am not like that...*O_O*...What if she were to...  
>Kakashi: Bite it off?<br>Snape: Don't say it. That puts it out there.  
>Itachi: Well it does look like you enjoyed it.<br>Snape:That wasn't me.  
>Naruto: Your a ninja too<br>Snape: No I am a wizard.  
>K9: It could have been worse<br>Snape: You would have had her bite me  
>K9: No...I coulddn't have been Harry<br>Snape: O_o'  
>K9: Shall i make you dream again<br>Itachi: No I want a dream  
>Naruto: NO...he will violate me<br>Snape: Better you than me  
>K9:That can be arranged<br>Snape: *thinks* Please not me...please


	8. The After Effects

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 8: The After Effects

Headmaster Dumbledore had heard faint screaming coming from the potions class room. He couldn't ignore the curiosity boiling up in him so he went to check out the cause of the screams. He enters the classroom and found Professor Snape and Chastity lying on the floor side-by-side. He saw that they were asleep and thought about waking them but really didn't see it necessary for the time being. He sat on one of the desks and waited several minutes thinking that they would wake up on their own. Screams began to emit from both of them at different times and he saw that they weren't waking. He slid off of the desk and walked over to the two of them and tried to wake them. It was quite difficult at first but after about a minute he finally got them to wake up. They woke up looking at each other not knowing either dream and began to scream. He stopped screaming until they noticed the Headmaster looking at them. They began screaming again. After they had calmed themselves Chastity grabbed the large amount of pills that they had created and left without a single word. Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore even more pale faced than normal. He left the class in silence and decided that the best thing for him to do was to go to his office. Dumbledore began even more curious at their silence and at their actions. He decided that it was best to ignore this curiosity and leave them be.

As classes began the students found that Chastity had been acting more odd than normal. They noticed her behavior was less defiant and noticed that she avoid Professor Snape as if he had turned into the plague. They saw that she was eating less of the food in front of her and staring more into space each day. She was often in thought trying to figure out how her subconscious would even allow her to dream such a horrible thing. Her thoughts continued to get her flustered. She tried to hide her embarrassment from the others but it seemed like it didn't work. When she would walk into potions class she would not harass Snape as she normally would but instead she would head straight for her seat. Professor Snape on the other hand couldn't even look at her during the classes. The other students wondered what had happened during the break but most were too scared to ask. The Weasley twins seemed bother her more than normal when they noticed her embarrassment. They would tease her about Snape and her feelings about him. They teased her to point that her anger got the best of her. When they were in the Great Hall for dinner she got fed up with the teasing and headed for her room. As she left the Hall all of the glass in the side began to shatter all over the students. The students started to scream and the teachers pulled out their wands and fixed the broking glass. After that night many of the students avoided her even more. The Weasley twins became more fascinated with her than she had attended. Professor Snape left the teachers table to follow her to make sure that she doesn't cause any more damage to the castle. She decided that it would not be a great idea to go up to the Gryffindor Tower and headed to the Forest.

Snape followed the damage as it led outside. He followed his instincts and headed for the Forest as well. When he entered the forest he found her talking to someone. He couldn't tell who she was talking to but knew that it was human. He came up behind her and found that she was talking to another vampire. This vampire was the most powerful vampire she had ever met. Snape saw her submissiveness towards this powerful vampire.

"Who are you?" asked Snape.

"That is none of your concern," she told him as she continued to look at the other vampire.

"Pardon," retorted Snape

"I believe she said it was none of your concern," said the very powerful vampire.

"May I ask you then, who you are?" asked Snape.

"I don't think that concern you at this moment," the vampire replied.

"Then may I confirm that the students are not in any danger?" Snape asked.

"In danger of me?" he asked.

"I can smell blood on you," said Snape as he gulped.

The vampire laughed maniacally before responded, "There shall be more as long as she is angered again."

"Angered? Over what Ms. Thanos?" asked Snape.

"They…you…don't come near me," she told him as she recalled the dream she had.

"I…I have my reasons," he replied.

"NO…get away…" she says to Snape. "I will not drink his blood."

"Drink my…? Ms. Thanos I don't recall you ever being a that kind of a threat towards me," replied Snape

"Do as I say Chastity or I'll do it myself," retorted the other vampire.

"Ms. Thanos would it be wise for me to leave?" asked Snape as he began to back away from the other vampire.

"You are not leaving," said the other vampire as he showed up behind Snape.

"M-Ms. Thanos, what are my chances of using a certain teleportation and getting away safely?" asked Snape.

"Very slim, they can find you quicker than you can get away," she said as tears came to her eyes. "They only way to get out of this with the least amount of damage is to do as he says."

"And what does he wish…for me to…do?"

"Lie still while she drinks your blood," said the vampire behind Snape.

"H-How much do you require her to take?" asked the terrified Snape.

"Until I am satisfied that she is full,"

"And what if there are some unfortunate…consequences?" replied Snape.

"Consequences?" asked the vampire.

"Well," began Snape.

"His blood could kill me," Chastity butting in.

"What?" Snape asked with a confused look on his face.

"He is a Potions Master and he could have poisoned his blood so this wouldn't happen," she said trying to get them out of this situation.

"I'm loath to admit it, but I'm feeling rather uncomfortable being between two vampires," retorted Snape.

"Just let the poor man go," said Chastity.

"Not until I know you have been fed," replied the other.

"I still don't believe feeding on me is a good idea…"

"Why? Are you a virgin?" asked the other vampire with a smile.

Snape blushes and tries to walk away.

"Professor," said Chastity as she began to blush. "I would never have thought."

"I'd rather not talk about it! I feel the subject is a moot point!"

"This is something to discuss," said the other vampire. "Now I might have to have you for myself."

"Wait, what?" said Snape as he began to back away from the vampire behind him.

"I love virgin blood," said the vampire walking toward Snape.

"I will not allow you to touch him anymore," replied Chastity.

Snape begins to run for the castle but stops to place a protection spell on Chastity and stumbles, "Ugh," he gasps.

The other vampire advances on him and is about to bite him when Chastity throws herself on top of him.

"Ms. Thanos! Stupefy," said Snape.

"I…I…I didn't know what else to do," she said as she crawled off of him.

"Come here," he said as he held out his hand.

"W-What?" she asked.

"Come on before he gets up!"

"Where are we going to go? He knows both of our scents," she said as she grabbed his hand and stood to her feet.

"The Headmaster," he told her as they apparited to the golden phoenix statue inside of Hogwarts.

"Professor, I wouldn't have bitten you, I…I…promise," she stuttered.

"Honestly, I would have preferred you over him," he said.

"W-W-What?" she asked with a shocked look as her dream of him drifted into her mind.

"You wouldn't kill me despite your hollow threats," retorted Snape as they waited for the stairs to appear.

"No I wouldn't kill you but it certainly doesn't help that you are still touching me Professor," she told him holding back the urges to bite him.

He let go of her hand abruptly as he spoke, "My apologizes, I suppose I still have an adrenalin rush. Ah!" He collapses

"Professor," she said as she caught him before he hit the ground.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it," he replied.

"Professor, I…I…don't….I can't handle this all at once," she panicked as different things around them began to break.

"Calm down, just leave me here and go get the Headmaster," he demanded.

"I just can't leave you here he might be coming for us now. I have to take you with me," she told him as she tried to pull him to his feet.

"Ms. Thanos! I can't walk on this ankle, I'll be fine, but you NEED to find the Headmaster," retorted Snape.

"Let me at least carry you to his office where I know for fact you are safe?" she pleaded with him.

"We don't have time for that, Ms. Thanos, and what time we do have you are wasting. Please just go," he stated.

"Fine! I'll try to find him," she retorted as she disappeared with her speed.

"Please hurry," he whispered to himself.

She began to search all over the castle. She realized that whole time that they were outside dinner was still going on. She headed towards the Great Hall and ran into the Headmaster on her way.

"Dear child, what wrong," asked Dumbledore.

"A man he tried to…he….Professor Snape..." she stammered as she grabbed his hand. "We need your help…follow me."

They headed towards the spot where she had left Snape. They found that the other vampire had barely punctured Snape's neck. She could smell the blood and she rushed towards him seeing the shock on his face. Before she knew it the other vampire had back kicked her against the wall. Then a maniacal laughter began. She tried to attack him again. He grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall.

"This wouldn't have happened had you listened to me," he explained.

"I can't….can't," she tried to state.

Headmaster Dumbledore shot as spell at him. He dropped her and she fell to the floor. The vampire looked a Dumbledore and he knew that it was time for him to leave. As he left the castle they could hear maniacal laughter. Chastity stared at Professor Snape as blood ran down his neck. She tries to withhold her vampire urge as she watched Dumbledore try to stop the bleeding. As she watched the world seemed to disappear from reality. Dumbledore had picked up Snape and began to take him to the infirmary. Chastity just sat there staring off into space. She was in an in-between state of shock and hunger. The blood smelled extraordinarily good and it was causing her to hunger for it but she just couldn't believe that everything had happened so quickly. She sat there in that exact stop until Dumbledore came back and found her. He touched her and pulled her to her feet but she didn't say a single word as he walked her to the infirmary. He laid her down on the opposite side of the infirmary then Snape, fearing Snape getting more traumatized.

Throughout the night nobody said a thing to each other. They just laid there through the night off in their own thoughts. Soon they found sleep coming upon them. That night came and went so quickly. They felt as if they had had a sleepless night. The lack of sleep made both crankier than they were normally. Headmaster Dumbledore came in to talk with Professor Snape about staying in the bed until his ankle healed. Since it was morning Chastity just laid there falling back to sleep. She slept all day. It had appeared to her that she had missed all of her classes and that Dumbledore didn't wake her. When she went to leave the infirmary she was stopped by Madame Pomfrey, who walked her back to the bed. Madame Pomfrey handed her a pint of blood in a medical bag. Chastity didn't understand why but she really didn't ask any questions. She drank the whole pint in a single minute. When she finished she had realized how hungry she had made herself. Since that the night of the dream she hadn't had any blood of any sort. She was freaked by the thought of drinking blood from one of her professors. She couldn't even think of drinking blood from any human. To her it was a taboo. She couldn't see how other vampires enjoyed the fresh blood. The more she thought about the blood the more she loathed herself. For the next few week Chastity did not attend any of her potions classes. She began to fear the beast dwelling deep inside of her. She couldn't stand being near any of the student fearing for their lives. She didn't know where to go or hide. She knew eventually she would be found in her hiding and forced back to her classes. She ventured throughout the castle to hide in many different places. One day she ventured into the library and found that some of her fellow Gryffindor's were in there. As she walked through some of the aisles a book came flying at her and hit her on the head then falling to the ground. She picked up the book and read the title "Dracula." She thought about the irony and then threw it back into the air and it returned to its place. Hermione saw what had happened and became curious as to which book it was. She walked over to the shelf and pulled out the book and saw that it said "Dracula." Hermione began to piece to together almost everything that had happened since with Chastity since the beginning of the year. Before Hermione could approach Chastity about the book incident, Professor Snape had already begun to talk to Chastity about her attendance problem. He dragged her out into the hall and began to question her.

"Why have you been missing classes your classes?" he asked her.

"I can't answer that at this moment," she replied avoiding eye contact.

"Why not exactly?" he asked.

"I just can't explain," she said trying to avoid having to explain her fear.

"Might I be so bold as to venture out on a limb here?" he asked as he began to catch on.

"Sure," she replied still avoiding eye contact.

"You have been avoiding me as much as I have been admittingly avoiding you after that fop over your blood pills. Is it possible you had a rather INTENSE dream while we were unconscious?" he asked.

"Yeah and more," she replied with a blush of embarrassment.

"What was it you have dreamt about?" he asked.

She didn't respond. All she did was blush and shake her head.

"Would it help if we went somewhere quiet? I…what is that saying? I-I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"Sure I guess if it helps," she replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We might be able to reaffirm that they were nothing but dreams."

"Okay but where can we go?" she asked uncomfortably.

"My office," he retorted.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," she said.

"Why? Where would you suggest?"

"Well, um….I…I…I guess that is the only place to talk," she stammered thinking about the dream.

"Nothing will happen unless you allow it," he replied.

"Me allow it you're the Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, but as a professor it is my duty to protect my students," he explained.

"I don't think you want to know," she said trying every which way to avoid being alone with him.

"How can I reassure to you that you are safe if you don't tell me what is bothering you?" he asked with concern.

"Umm…I…I'm not sure if you could," said Chastity.

"That's that bloody Gryffindor discrimination against me. It you want to run around Hogwarts, behaving like I'm the boogeyman then so be it. You just confirmed that I have nothing to worry about."

She grabs his hand and drags him into his office and shuts the door behind him before speaking, "It's not that. It's something else."

"What then is it?"

"Promise me that I get to hear your dream if I tell you mine," she exclaimed with her back to him still.

"I'm a man of word."

"Okay, where do I start?" she asked.

"The beginning is usually good," he stated.

"Well okay…I was in my room playing with my kitty when I smelled blood. I followed the scent to your office. When I entered your office you were sitting on your desk covered in blood," she began.

Snape arches his eyebrows

"You were only wearing the blood. You told me that I had to lick all of it off or you would fail me. I tried to refuse but you had done something to the blood to make it irresistible," she continued.

Snape eyebrows furrow together as that picture forms, but he waits for her to finish.

"I began to lick because I couldn't resist and you told me to leave one spot 'til the last. I bit you and more blood covered your leg and I had to start all over. I did exactly as you said and left that spot for last. Before I woke I had licked all the blood up except for that one spot," she finished.

"Well, allow me to put your worries at ease. Ms. Thanos, I have no interest or will allowed you to lick any blood off of me, mine or otherwise."

"Okay good. Tell me your dream."

"Well, *coughs*, I can say for sure mine was just as erotic," he began. "I was sitting at my desk doing work and then the next thing I know someone very special to me appeared."

Chastity nodded for a continuance.

"She was dancing and then…we were kissing. However, when we pulled away, she turned into you."

She got wide eyes as she listened.

"You had started to strip while I tried to regain control over myself. What really bothered me at first was when you started giving me, what do they call it again? Ah yes, a lap dance. There was banter back and forth as I tried to make you stop and you tried to convince me to give in. After you had stripped me…I found myself losing the fight as you continued to seduce me. You had started….doing things down there. It was when you wanted to me to beg for it that I really started to fight you, for all the good it did me. You then had me tied to the bed, where you continued to seduce me…as well as telling me that this is what I wanted. We argued over my heart and which part of my anatomy really wanted it. I believe I might have won that battle…just to lose the war. Your mouth was hovering over…my…um, me while you threatened to swallow me," he finished.

"I assure you Professor I have no intentions of doing any of that at all," she said when she finished.

"That is indeed a relief," he said with a sigh.

"There is one more problem," she said with fear entering her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ever since then, well, how do I put this?" she asked.

"Gently would be nice."

"I'll try," she began. "Your scent and your pulse…they have been…how you say…over powering."

"Is there anything I can do to stop that?"

"I can only think of two things at this moment."

"I'm all ears,"

"Prevent me from attacking as much as you can or," she said hesitantly. "You did some way, somehow."

"How…reassuring," he said.

"That's my thought. Anything you can think of?" she asked curiously.

"I supppose I should start eating more garlic, then,"

"Humph, it won't work."

"What?"

"I am one of those rare vampires that like garlic," she explained.

"Great, I don't suppose that a silver cross would work on you either?"

"Why does everyone assume that silver crosses kill?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. "The only way to kill a pureblood is to behead them, shoot them with an anti-vampire gun or stab the heart with an anti-vampire weapon."

"I have no intent to kill with a silver cross, just simply repel," he stated.

"I don't know, no one has tried to repel me," she replied.

"Hm," muttered Snape

"But I don't think that it would work," she said.

"Probably not, after all, that vampire got in here despite our protection spells," he stated.

"So what should we…" she began to asked as she tilted her head in thought. "Do?"

"It might be wise if we no longer spend any time alone. Vampires aren't ones for human audiences, I've been told," he said.

"Agreed but what about my urges towards you?" she asked.

"The most I can say is that you're just going to have to fight them," he told her.

"I think I have an idea but I don't know how you would handle it," she said.

"All…right," he stated.

"First I have a question," she said.

"Ask,"

"How much damage do you think a person could do if they were about 5 inches?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking that if I was about 5 inches tall I would be less of a threat."

"You would have to discuss that with the headmaster. I could get in trouble if I simply shrink you," he explained.

"I could do it and make it look like an accident," she stated.

"How? The spell requires someone to put it on you, not that you put it on yourself. Besides I don't think that you could shrink to that level," he proclaimed.

"Professor," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm starving and I don't have my pills with me," she said with fear.

"I REALLY don't want to risk another incident like last time," he exclaimed.

"I can't go get them," she said.

"I'm afraid you have me confused," she said.

"I'm STARVING, that's why I'm afraid of biting a student," she explained as her eyes flashed red and then back to normal.

"Is it possible that you could ask the headmaster to get you more?" asked Snape.

"That could take days for me to get some," she said.

"I don't want to risk another incident."

"Professor, go get the Headmaster, NOW," she said as her eyes turn red.

"You speak with him, after all, you're his new pet," he retorted.

"It's not that, I NEED BLOOD," she yelled.

He touches her and apparates to Dumbledore's office begrudgingly.

She tries to fight the urge to bite him and says, "Professor,"

"Hum?"

"I…I…think it would be best for you to stop touching me now, unless you want me to bite you," she said as she grabbed his hand off her shoulder and holds it gently near her face.

Yanks his hand away and hold it close to him. "Good day, Ms. Thanos." He moves to leave.  
>She moved in front of him and stopped him from leaving as if her body was acting on its own. She told him, "Help me"<p>

"With what? What can I possibly do that the headmaster can't?"

"Kill me before I hurt you," she said as she lunged at him with her fangs showing.

"No," he said.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Itachi: You bit him?  
>Alucard: He's a virgin<br>Snape: Stop telling everyone *O_O*  
>K9: Why? I think it's wonderful<br>Snape: Why would you think that? You're not.  
>K9: I made some mistakes and it's nice to know that there are still some people here in this world that haven't made that mistake.<br>Itachi: He's probably waiting for the right person  
>K9: Be nice to him.<br>Snape: Will you stop talking about my virginity.  
>K9: Yes everyone stop<br>Kakashi: So is that why he is naiive to all of your implications?  
>K9: I believe so but it could also be that he is English<br>Snape: What does that have to do with anything  
>Alucard: You are a Virgin<br>Snape: Stop telling the whole world *O_O*  
>K9: I said that's enough. Alucard if you keep it up I will something terrible happen to you<br>Alucard: I'd like to see you try *maniacal laughter*  
>K9: Where is that silver chain?<br>Alucard: O_O


	9. Chaos Comes in Many Sizes

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 9: Chaos Comes in Many Sizes

Everything happened so quickly. She woke up in a strange room. It was a room she had never seen before but she realized a few minutes later that she was in the Headmasters bedroom. She could hear voices on the other side of the door. She recognized Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. They were discussing her and this knew problem.

"What do you suggest we do Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have no idea," replied Snape.

"We can't leave her unwatched."

"Well, she did have some ridiculous idea,"

"What would that be?"

"To shrink her to about 5 inches,"

"That is ridiculous but it might work,"

"Who would watch her then?"

"Hum," he said as he rubbed he beard. "You would be the most logical."

"Yet it is my blood she said was the most irresistible at the moment," said Snape.

"Then who do you suggest?"

"I honestly don't know,"

"It's either you or Minerva,"

"Do you think Minerva will be able to handle her?"

"That's just it. Do you remember the first night we found her?"

"Yes,"

"She was with Minerva that night and yet she wondered off,"

"I was the one who found her,"

"Right. Now do you think Minerva could handle her?"

"It's just...I…"

"What is it?"

"I'm loathe to admit it, but…I'm scared."

Chastity runs out of the bedroom over hearing everything. She yelled, "I knew it."

"What?"

"Ever since I came you have hated me and it is useless in trying anymore,"

"Why on earth would you care, your feelings for me were mutual,"

"You wouldn't get it if I told you,"

"What is there to get?"

"It does matter anymore. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"You're a student whether or not you are a vampire, you are still my responsibility"

"Liar! If it wasn't for your beloved headmaster you would have killed me long ago"

"That was before you were enrolled into Hogwarts,"

"That made you change,"

"What do you think? I didn't know you! I still don't!"

"Please forgive me for running my mouth," Chastity sighed.

"There is nothing to forgive,"

"I'm tired and upset,"

"As am I,"

"What are you upset about,"

"How can I not be upset when I have been attacked by two vampires recently?"

"I attacked you?"

"Yes, fortunately Dumbledore intervened,"

"So I didn't bite you?"

"Hardly,"

"That's a relief,"

"Indeed,"

"What ARE you going to do with me?"

"Ask the Headmaster. I believe he came up with a solution"

"The shrink idea?"

"Yes, the shrink idea as you so poignantly put it,"

"Poig..poignan…poignanlently…What?"

"You're such a simpleton," Snape sighed.

"Excuse me for not knowing how to pronounce that word."

"Excuses."

"Anyway, who will take care of me if I am shrunk?"

"Professor Snape will," said Dumbledore.

Snape growls at Chastity.

"Is that a good idea?" she asked.

"He is the only one who could handle you," replied Dumbledore.

"Handle me?"

Snape smirked at the indignant implication that she saw.

"What if I bite him?" asked Chastity.

"Yeah, what if she bites me?" asked Snape.

"You will be too tiny to cause any real damage," replied Dumbledore as he motioned her to come to him. "Please sit on the desk."

"Yes sir," she replied as she sat on his desk.

The Headmaster mumbled a spell and she began to shrink. Soon she found herself about 5 inches high looking up at the two men tower over her.

"She's so cute," said Dumbledore as he poked her.

"Please don't poke me," said Chastity.

"That's disturbing Headmaster," said Snape.

"You are quite right, my apologizes Ms. Thanos,"

"It's okay, but I have two questions," replied Chastity.

"Yes," they replied.

"First of all, where will I sleep?" she asked.

"In Professor Snape's sleep quarters," answered Dumbledore.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Headmaster," retorted Snape.

"Why not?" asked Dumbledore.

"What if she tries to...do things to me?" Snape said as he started to turn into the child he thought he left.

"I thought I reassured that earlier in your office," replied Chastity.

"I wasn't talking about those kinds of things but thank you for reminding me," he growled.

"Then what kind of things, Professor?" she asked curiously.

"Biting me," snapped Snape.

"I thought we covered that already," replied Chastity. "I am too little to cause any real damage."

"But still it would hurt," he replied. "Are you forgetting that you would be biting me?"

"No, I just don't see why you are making a big deal over it," she stated. "A paper cut should hurt worse."

"Have you ever been bitten?"

"Yes I have, hence the teeth," she said as she motioned to her mouth.

"By something small," he snapped at her.

"Now, now Severus," chimed in Dumbledore. "She did have another question."

"Yes I did. What are we going to do about the bedroom situation and about bathing?"

"I don't know," replied Snape.

"You will have to figure that out on your own," said Dumbledore as he handed Chastity to Snape and pushed them out the door. "I am a very busy man but make sure she stays with you Professor."

Snape whined for a little while before looking at Chastity and growling in exhaustion. As he carried her back to his office some of the students in the hall began to gawk at Snape. They all wondered what he was carrying in his hands but were too afraid of asking. As they entered his office Chastity bit his finger. Snape yelped before growling at her. She began to lick up the blood trickling down his finger.

"I kiss it better," she told him innocently.

"Don't," he responded as he dropped her on the desk.

"Your blood has a sweet taste," she told him. "Unlike your attitude, most days."

"Hold your tongue Ms. Thanos.

"It has a similar taste to strawberries for some reason," she said.

"Please stop talking," retorted Snape.

"Professor," she stated. "Can I please have just a bit more?"

"NO," he exclaimed.

"Why?" she said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"It's my blood," he snapped. "And that look doesn't work on me."

"Fine," she said.

She sat on the desk as if she had become a child again. She began to get sleepy and started to yawn. She looked up at Snape with a doll like face. Seeing Chastity yawn caused him to yawn as well. He was exhausted from this long day that she caused him to have. He began to search around his room for something to put her in. She saw him place a box on the desk and pull out a fluffy purple scarf. He placed the scarf in the box making a bed for her to sleep.

"Professor, where did you get that scarf?" she asked shocked that he had something that girly in his desk.

"I confiscated it for a student," he retorted.

"Oh okay," she replied as she yawned again. "Professor?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you sleepy too?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

"It is done yet?" she asked as she walked over to the box.

"Now," he growled.

"Why a box?" she asked curiously.

"Because you fit in it," he replied.

"Okay, but I am not your pet," she proclaimed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he barked.

"Up," she snapped.

"Pardon,"

"Up, up," she stated as she raised both hands.

"I have seen children do this but allow me to say I don't understand why," he replied. "I am not a man who works with children, correction; I am not a man good with children."

"Can you pick me up, please?" she asked childishly.

"Why?"

"To put me in the box," she told him.

"And why can't you put yourself in the box?"

"I never learned how to climb," she said just wanting the attention.

"I don't believe you,"

She climbed into the box without any more arguments. Once she is in the box, Snape considers locking it but decided against if fearing punishment. He picked up the box and carried it to his sleeping quarters. He placed the box on the dresser across the room making before checking to see if she was in the box. He lifted the lid to the box and peeked in and saw that she was out. He closed the lid and debated on changing into his pajamas. He knew that he would be more comfortable in his night shirt. He undressed himself and put on his night shirt but as soon as he was finish he slipped on his underwear fearing she might bite him down there while she was that tiny. He lay down on his bed and soon found sleep taking him over. He slept comfortably considering he had an unwanted guest in his room. Around midnight Chastity had woken up. She lifted the lid and placed her arms over the edge and peeked out. She stared at the sleeping professor for several minutes before he had awoken.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep anymore."

"Well, you're going to have to try."

"But it's hard to go back to sleep."

"I'm not staying up with you all night."

"Can I at least sleep in your bed? I promise I won't do anything and if I do you can punish me however you like."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to roll over on you."

"You won't, I can make sure of that."

"No now go back to bed."

Chastity disappeared back into her box and curled up underneath the scarf. The rest of the night they didn't say another word to each other. Snape fell back to sleep and Chastity forced herself back to sleep. When morning came Snape woke and prepared for the day. He got dressed in his normal attire and completed his normal morning routine. He removed the lid to the box and found no Chastity. He began to panic a little but then thought that she might be underneath the scarf. He picked up the scarf and found her in the corner of the box. He sighed in relief knowing that she had to have stayed in the box the whole night. He wondered on how to wake her up for her classes. He thought that if he touched her she would probably bite him again so he just decided to wake her up a different way.

"Ms. Thanos," he said hoping that would wake her.

"WHAT?" said a very cranky Chastity.

"You have classes to attend today."

"Uhhh!"

"And people think I'm cranky."

"Fine!"

Chastity stood up and climbed out of the box. Snape placed the scarf back inside and held out his hand. She knew that he didn't trust her in his room by herself so she climbed on to his hand. Snape took her to the Great Hall so that they could eat some breakfast before classes started. He placed her on the table and she sat in front of him with her arms folded as if trying to show her unhappiness about getting woken up when she was sleeping.

"Oh my," said McGonagall as she looked at Chastity. "What happened."

"Headmaster thought it was in her best interest that she was tiny," replied Snape trying not to reveal too much.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Tell the end of the year," said Dumbledore.

All of the professors on that end of the table watched as Chastity ate her breakfast. In the morning Chastity prefers not to eat breakfast and prefers to sleep in as much as she could but seeing that Professor Snape had woken her up she saw a chance at eating human food. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and she would look at it trying to decide whether or not she wanted to eat it. If she did she would stuff a large amount in her face and eat it all. If she didn't like it she would push towards Snape who would growl at her. As she ate all of the professor on that end of the table would watch in amazement. They wondered to themselves how a tiny person could eat so much and not get sick. She knew that she had disgusted some of them so she decided to stop eating. For the remainder of breakfast she sat watching Snap eat. He would glare at her as she continued to stare. This constant staring caused him to become irritated and nauseas. He stood up and held out his hand for her to climb onto it and they left the Great Hall. They entered his classroom and he placed her on his desk. He began to prepare for the days lesson but kept a close eye on her. As he looked over some papers on his desk he noticed her falling asleep. He was surprised that she was bored had become bored with him. He enjoyed the peace and quiet but couldn't understand why she wasn't bombarding him with the usual "stupid" questions about his personal life. She had grown sleepy and she was extremely cranky. Seeing the confused look in Snape's eyes she decided to ignore him more trying to not see his face. She wanted to yell at him for bothering her so early in the morning but realized that she bothered him in the middle of the night. She knew what he was thinking about but wanted to see how long he could last before asking her about her silence. The silence was finally broken but it wasn't broken by either of them. Draco Malfoy waltzed in with some news of his father's arrival to the school would be soon. Snape and Malfoy conversed for a few minutes before he went to his seat upon the arrival of the other students. The only reason why Malfoy didn't bother Chastity was because she had hidden herself for his view. She knew that Malfoy would do horrible things to her if he had the chance to get her alone. During the entire class Chastity did not say a single word to anyone. This caused Snape to feel rather uncomfortable knowing that her silence could mean many different things. He could read the silence like he wanted to. He knew that the class would end soon and so would the silence. When class was over and all the students had left, the silence continued to rage on.

"Ms. Thanos, why is it that you are so quiet?" he asked with a feeling of regret.

She didn't reply to him. She just stared at him as if he had turned into an admirer. She thought about speaking but decided not to upon the feeling of enjoyment. She watched him watching her. She knew that the silence treatment that she was giving him was agitating him and she continued with it. She wanted him to suffer a little for waking her up but she also knew that she would get tired of not speaking. A couple of hours went by and the silence still continued. Snape was grading different papers and Chastity just watched with amusement. Then she broke the silence.

"What is Malfoy's father like?" she asked honestly not knowing anything about the man.

"You will see when he arrives," he replied not looking up from his work.

She nodded in agreement. As time continued to tick she became more devious. She sat and looked at him for a few seconds then she would look around the room. He knew she was up to something but couldn't figure it out. As the next class came she knew exactly what she wanted to do. He turned to write some notes on the board and since he wasn't looking she decided to rearrange his desk to her liking. She gathered all the scattered papers and stacked them neatly in one pile in the center of the desk. She sat down in the same spot when he would turn around. He could hear her doing something but noticed nothing wrong. She would move everything on his desk to a new spot. His ink and quill was moved to the right side of his desk and his lamp was pushed to the left. She moved some of his books into a drawer and made sure his desk was neat and uncluttered. When she finished she sat on the edge of the desk facing the students. He turned to grab one of his books and found that it was missing. He looked all over his desk and found that nothing was in its place. He became rather irritated and angry but knew that he couldn't do much about during this class.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Jiraiya: He's a virgin. Hehehe  
>Snape: SHUT UP<br>SP: Found it (holding silve chain like a necklace)  
>Alucard: Keep that thing away from me.<br>K9: I told you Alucard  
>Itachi: I have a suggestion for everyone<br>Everyone: What? *looks at Itachi*  
>Itachi: Never let SP and K9 together<br>K9: Why on earth would you suggest that Itachi :|  
>Itachi: Nevermind.<br>SP: Pray tell Itachi  
>K9: Yes because if you don't we will make you suffer<br>Itachi: D: uhhh, Cuz you have devious minds  
>SP and K9: MUAH HAHAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HA<p> 


	10. A Giant Mistake

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 10: A Giant Mistake

After the class was over, Snape began to scold Chastity for her devious actions.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" asked Snape.

"Yes, of course," replied Chastity with a smile.

"That was a rhetorical question," retorted Snape.

"I don't like it cluttered," she explained.

"Yes, but it's not your desk."

"I just wanted to help."

"Don't"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like it when people rearrange my belongings."

"Well, as long as I am little your desk shall be organized."

"I don't want you organizing my desk."

"I don't see you organizing it."

"I don't need to organize it. I know where to find everything."

"NOW"

"No! I can't find anything now"

"Professor, you might want to sit down"

"Why?"

"Just sit down"

"Don't want to"

"Okay then do you want to good news or the bad news?"

"I'm going to sit down now."

"'It's the final count down.'"

"You made me sit down for that."

"No, I broke your ink thingy."

He growled.

"And it spilt."

"Where?"

"On that book."

"Damn it Ms. Thanos. This is why you don't rearrange my belongings."

"I sorry,"

"You say that but you don't mean it."

"About the ink? Yes. About the rearranging? No"

He growls.

"Who are you growling at now?" asked a pompous blonde haired man.

"You'll see," replied Snape.

The man walked over to the desk.

"You're oooolllldddd," said Chastity.

There was a pause for a few seconds as the man gave her a dull glare. "And who might you be?"

"You're worst nightmare," she said as she threw her hands up forming claws.

"Really now," he replied as he knocked her over with his finger.

Chastity stood to her feet and bit his finger.

"Mouthy little thing isn't she," he said as he shook his hand.

"This is our newest student," replied Snape.

"You're sour. Unlike him," she stated as she pointed to Snape.

"Unlike me, he has a child," said Snape.

"So you get sour when you get kids?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't drink blood," he retorted.

"She drinks blood?" the blonde man asked as he pointed down at her.

"She's a vampire," replied Snape.

"When did you start collecting vampires?" asked the man.

"This wasn't by choice," answered Snape.

"Oh really now," said the man teasingly

"You must be that blonde boy's father," said Chastity trying to figure out who the man was.

"If you are referring to Draco, then yes I am," stated the man.

"Introduce you us," said Chastity as she tugged on Snape's sleeves.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Snape as he motioned towards the blonde man. "Ms. Thanos."

"Charmed I'm sure," said Lucius.

"How old are you really?" asked Chastity.

"How old are you?" he asked giving her a dull glare again.

"Which age are you looking for?" she replied.

"I'm afraid to say mental," he replied.

"Again which age are you looking for," she replied.

"You look the same age as my son but you act like a five year old," said Lucius.

Chastity glared at Lucius. She walked out to Snape's hand and turned it over with his palm facing up. She climbed onto his hand and plopped down and crossed her arms. Her actions had somewhat proven him right. She knew the reason behind her childish ways but couldn't admit it to anyone. If anyone found out about her thoughts about herself she would be ruined. They looked down at her, watching her every movement. She started nudging towards one of Snape's fingers when Snape push his thumb down into her with enough force to knock her over.

"We need to talk in private," said Lucius. "Get rid of her."

"He can't," replied Chastity before Snape could say anything.

"Muffliato," said Lucius with a flick of his wand. "As I was saying we need to talk in private.

"I can still hear you," said Chastity with a smirk.

Lucius flicked his wand again and Chastity vanished.

"You're going to get me sacked," retorted Snape. "I was told to keep an eye on her."

"I suppose you best find her then," replied Lucius.

"Where did you send her?" asked Snape with slit panic.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Lucius.

"That's very helpful," retorted Snape. "What were you thinking when you made her disappear?"

Lucius thought for a few seconds then stated, "I was thinking about another collector of strange creatures."

"Hagrid," replied Snape has he dashed off.

…..MEANWHILE….

All of a sudden Chastity appeared in a place that she hadn't ever seen before. She looked up and recognized some of the people around her.

"Hagrid," said Chastity with confusion. "How did I get here?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "We were talking and poof there you were."

"Malfoy," said Chastity with an attempt at a Snape growl.

"Which one?" asked Harry.

"The big one," replied Chastity.

"Well, if you think about they are both big," Ron said.

Chastity glares at Ron intently.

"That big one," Ron answered.

"Yes," retorted Chastity.

"How did you get so tiny?" Hermione asked.

"That is none of your concern," replied Chastity looking at Hagrid. "I am so hungry."

Hermione then started to ask her questions. After a while the questions began to make her feel quite uncomfortable. Chastity wondered where Snape was and if he could rescue her before Hermione blabs to everyone that she is a vampire. Chastity thought Snape is right. She is an insufferable know-it-all. All of a sudden the door to Hagrid's hut opened.

"You're a vampire," Hermione blabbed as Snape rushed in.

"Ah, Ms. Thanos, I have found you," wheezed Snape. "Ran….my office….Great Hall…grounds….then here…found you…..cramp, cramp."

Chastity jumps from the table and down Snape's shirt. She shimmied down to the side that was cramping. She began to rub his side.

"Hurts….worse," breathed an exhausted Snape.

Chastity couldn't resist any further so she bites him.

"Ahh! Get off you little rat with wings," he yelled trying to find a way to get to her.

"Professor, would you like my help," asked Hagrid as the others stared at him.

"Yes, get her off of me," he yelped.

"I can get 'er off. Vampires are easy to get off," said Hagrid. "All you'z got ter do is…"

"Just get her OFF," yelled Snape.

Hagrid reached into Snape's shirt and found Chastity on his side. He placed his giant hand around her and squeezed just enough for her to yelp and let go of Snape. When she had released Snape, he collapsed in relief. Chastity sat down on Hagrid's and began to whine.

"But I'm still hungry," she whined as she looked down at Hagrid's giant fingers. She then sunk her fangs into his finger just enough to draw some.

"Oi, she's got a lil' bit to her," said Hagrid as he watched her lick the blood off his finger.

"You taste sweet but not like Snape sweet," she said as she enjoyed Hagrid's blood.

"Snape sweet," said Ron sarcastically.

"It's none of your concern," retorted Snape as he began to pull himself together.

"Okay I have got to hear this," said Harry.

"Here what?" asked Chastity still licking blood off of Hagrid's finger.

"Absolutely nothing," replied Snape as he gently took Chastity from Hagrid.

"But I…I not done yet,' stated Chastity as she licked her lips slowly.

"At this rate, I'll let you bite Lucius again," he said as he began to walk back to the castle with her.

"Really? Can I really?" she asked thinking that a little bit of sourness my do her some good.

"As long as you do it when I'm not looking," he remarked.

"But you're always looking," she whined.

"And yet you managed to rearrange my deck," he replied coldly.

"But that was because I knew you were distracted," she told him.

"Then you best hope I get distracted," replied Snape.

"How do you get distracted?" she asked curiously.

"A myriad of way now that I think about it," he stated.

"Like?" she asked.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it," he replied with a smirk.

"Noooo," she said as she shook her head.

Snape chuckles darkly.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," she pleaded playfully.

"No," retorted Snape.

"Then I'll have to distract you my way and I don't think you'll like it," she said evilly.

"Hm,"

"What?" she said with a slightly confused expression.

Snape just continues walking without a single word.

"Answer you fool," she said playfully to herself hoping he didn't hear her.

"Pardon, Ms. Thanos," he asked as he squeezed her lightly.

"Na-Nothing," she stammered.

"Indeed," he replied.

As they entered Snape's office, Lucius was waiting inside.

"Malfoy," Chastity said with a bit of anger.

"To what do I owe the honor, anyway Malfoy?" Snape asked as he placed her in the desk and moved to take his seat.

"Yes enlighten us," said Chastity as glass broke behind Snape.

"Ms. Thanos, please refrain from breaking anything else," said Snape as he pinched the bridge of his nose."

"Apologizes," she stated as she walked towards Snape's hand.

He sighs.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked as she glared up at him.

"I would like to talk to him in private, but since he has to take care of you, I'm at a crossroads," he said plainly.

"Just spit it out, man, he hasn't got all day," she said bluntly.

"Ms. Thanos please, this is private business" said Snape as he looked up to Lucius. "Would you be willing to distract yourself in the other room?"

"Can I do what we discussed first?" she asked being the only one who knew her true motives behind wanting to bite him.

"Only if he permits it," answered Snape.

"Permits what?" asked Lucius.

"He won't," she whined.

"ASK," said the two of them.

"Since he's not a virgin," she said and then pausing for effect.

"Still?" Malfoy teased.

"Can I bite you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Why should I?" asked Malfoy while Snape glared at him.

"Do you want a private conversation?" she asked menacingly.

Malfoy offers up his hand while he rolled his eyes.

"Place it on the desk with your palm up," she demanded.

He sighs and did as she said.

"Now count to three," she demanded as she climbed onto his hand and sits close to his ring finger.

"Why," he asked irritated.

"Just do it," she demanded.

"1, 2, 3," he said with a sigh.

She bit him as hard as she could. As she drank his blood she said, "Hothstill."

"Well, excuse me, you bit a nerve, a twitch is bound to happen," he replied plainly.

She dug her fangs further into his finger before she finished.

"Done. How's it feel?" she asked happily.

"A bit numb to be honest," he replied.

"Good. Then I did what I wanted to do," she said with a smile towards Snape.

"Manipulative blood sucker," spat Malfoy.

"Which room do you want me in?" she asked Snape.

"The one would suffice," said Snape.

"I have a question that has been bothering me for some time," said Chastity.

"Ask," replied Snape.

"Well, every time I hear Harry Potter's name the words 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' follows. What are they talking about?" she asked honestly.

"The Dark Lord, of course," answered Malfoy.

"Who's that?" she asked with purely innocent.

"My dear, not even his followers call him by his name, but if you're lucky enough to meet him, he might depart that bit of wisdom before dispatching you," replied Malfoy.

"I don't understand why he is so important that no one says his name," stated Chastity truly not understanding.

"Because of how powerful he is," replied Malfoy.

"Oh, so it's like _him,_" she said as she tugged on Snape's sleeve. "You meet him, remember?"

"Who?" asked Snape.

"HIM, the forest!" she replied sternly.

Snape shudders.

"Is the Dark Lord thingy guy, as powerful?" she asked with little amazement.

"Pretty much," replied Snape.

"Why is Potter involved?" she asked.

"He's known as 'the boy who lived' really," replied Malfoy.

"That's silly, why?" giggled Chastity.

"Because the Dark Lord tried to kill him!" said Snape.

"Yes, and when he decides to kill someone, they…die," finished Malfoy.

"Apparently, the 'Dark Lord' failed, didn't he?" she said as she bit her lip childishly.

"As did He," exclaimed Snape.

"But he really wasn't trying to kill you, per say," she replied.

"That wasn't what I was getting at!" said Snape.

"Now I'm confused" said Malfoy.

"Ms. Thanos, you are distracting us. Please, go to the other room now," said Snape harshly.

"Your bedroom or classroom? And no I wasn't. I was trying to figure out what was going on," she said.

"I'd be fine with the bedroom," said Snape

"Okay," she said with a smile and a giggle.

He holds out his hand palm up and she climbs onto it.

"Please, try not to make a mess," he said as lowered her to the floor

"Professor, do you have a bathroom in your room?" she asked.

"I'll tend to that later, it you can hold it," he answered

"That's not it," she replied.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I need to clean up," she said blushing.

"Excuse me one moment Malfoy," he said as he picked her up and escorted her to a wash basin. "Here you go, Ms. Thanos."

"Thank you. Um, do you have a tiny towel or something that I could dry off with?" she asked as her face started turning red.

"No, excuse me, Ms. Thanos," replied Snape.

"Wait," she said.

"Hm?"

"Tell Malfoy thank you."

"Very well."

"Wait."

He growls.

"Okay, okay."

"We can talk when I return," as he left the room.

She turns on the turns on the water faucet and tries to get it to the temperature that she liked. She began to take off her clothes and fold them neatly to the side of the wash basin. As she waited for the basin to fill she could hear almost every word coming from the two men but she decided to tune them out. She went to turn off the water when she thought it was full enough but when she did she fell in which caused the water to slash and then to over flow. When she finally was able to turn off the faucet she looked over the side of the basin and saw water everywhere. She continued on as if nothing had happened and she was enjoying herself quite well. When she finished she dried her damp clothes and got dressed. She thought about occupying herself as Snape had suggested earlier.

Chastity believed that she could keep herself busy by going through his things. She walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She climbed inside and began to look through all his clothes. The first thing she noticed was how organized his drawer was. She then got bored look in that one drawer and moved on to the next. She continued looking around inside find pants, shirts, boxer brief, and spell books. One thing that interested her was a picture that she had found. This picture had a beautiful young woman in it and she was smiles. The young women had green eyes just as bright as Harry Potter's. She began to wonder and thought that she would ask Snape when he returned. She place the picture in the box that Snape had her sleeping in and closed the lid. The door opened to the bedroom and Snape walked right to the bathroom thing she was still there.

"Damn it, Ms. Thanos what did you do?" demanded Snape.

"I fell in trying to turn it off and it overflowed," she replied calmly.

"Why must I have such luck?" he asked rhetorically as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Professor, I didn't know you wore boxer briefs," she said as she tried to hold a pair up. "You didn't strike me as that type."

"Those are off limits," he commanded.

"Then you shouldn't have told me to "distract" myself," she replied.

"Very well, I asked for that," he stated as he began to calm down.

"I do have a question about something though," she stated as she reached into her box.

"Hm?"

"Who is the beautiful woman in this picture," she asked as she pulled showed him the picture she found.

"That is NONE of your concern!" he retorted firmly as he grabbed the picture from her.

"Those eyes like familiar." She said ignoring his last statement.

"That is also none of your concern," retorted Snape.

"I know where I have seen those eyes. Harry Potter has eyes just like that," she said disregarding everything he was saying.

"You are not allowed to discuss the ANYMORE," he demanded.

"Touchy…wait….you…you…" she stammered as her eyes widened. "You're in love with her."

"Get out," he yelled.

"But you're supposed to watch me," she said.

"I don't care! Get out!" he stated pointedly.

"Where do I go?" she asked with a little fear.

"I don't care," he said.

"Okay I'll leave you alone," she said.

Snape marches into his office and starts to throw breakable object across the room. Chastity climbs down the dresser and follows him into his office but continued towards the door as she avoided the shattering glass. She left with him extremely emotional which caused her to feel terrible. She had no idea what had caused him to explode as he did. She knew of one place that she could go to clear him mind, the Forbidden Forest. She walked all the way to the edge but stopped wondering if she should enter considering her size. As she pondered a big black animal came rushing at her. Since she wasn't paying close enough attention she got knocked over. She found herself being licked from head to toe with just one lick. Chastity soon realized that this was the same dog she saw a Hagrid's hut and before too long she heard Hagrid.

"Fang Stop," said Hagrid.

Fang only continued to lick her until Hagrid pulled him away.

"Blimey, it's you Ms. Thanos," he said as he held out his hand to her. "Why aren't you with Professor Snape?"

She climbed onto his hand and then shook her head not wanting to reveal what had just happened.

"You shouldn't be 'ere," he said. "Especially with your size an' all. Shall I take you back."

She knew that Snape probably didn't finish with his raging fit but thought it best to return to his office to avoid any more question. She just nodded and without a single Hagrid took her back to the castle. As they came up to Snape's office, Chastity to him that he could just leave her outside of the door. Hagrid did as she had said and then left her returning to his duties. She opened the door to the office cautiously thinking he might still be throwing things. As she entered she saw that he was had fallen asleep at his desk. She walked over to the desk and climbed to the top. She then was able to see all that had been broken. She looked around and saw that the floor was covered in glass. She turned around looking behind her and saw that Snape's knuckles were bleeding. At that moment she knew that she could find out everything that she wanted to know. Chastity tiptoed to Snape's knuckles. She turned her eyes red and began to drink his blood of his knuckles not biting him. As she drank everything had begun to become clear to her now. She had seen into his past and saw what had happened. She found out that the beautiful woman was Lily Evans. She continued to search for answers to his anger and found that Lily had married James Potter. Chastity was shocked to find out the woman Snape had been in love with was Harry Potter's mother. She found out why he and been so angry and soon understood.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

SP: *SMACK*  
>Alucard: What I do?<br>SP: Leave Snape alone  
>Alucard: But he's<br>SP: Hush  
>Alucard: He's<br>SP: Hush  
>Snape: I don't need to someone to protect me but thank you<br>Sp: Please you have a big billboard saying 'bully me'  
>Snape: I do not<br>Itachi: He's a  
>K9: Shut up will you. If anyone else mentions it again I swear WE will make your life miserable<br>Kakashi: O, punishment  
>K9: You wont like this kind of punishment.<br>Kakashi: Yeah right  
>Snape: Is she serious?<br>Kakashi: No  
>K9: Why does no one believe me when I am being serious<br>SP: Because you are a dork too much of the time


	11. Preparation For Summer

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 11: Preparation For Summer

Chastity watched the scenes flowing into her mind and saw several things that she did want to see but knew she needed to see them. Chastity watched as he was being tormented by many of the Gryffindors of his time. She felt his love for Lily Evans blossom over the years as he was a student. She saw how he was crushed when he found that Lily married his tormentor James Potter. He felt guilty over her death and Chastity saw it. She saw that his bitterness was caused by the past that was unveiling before her. When she finished she fully understood why he had reacted like he had done she found the picture. When she finished she began to pet Snape as if trying to comfort him. Feeling her little hands in his hair he woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she plastered herself to his face.

"Don't mention it" he said sternly. "EVER!"

"I won't," she said as she let go of his face and jumped down to the desk. "I swear."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Now can we just go to sleep?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "I suppose."

He picked her up and walked to his room. He went to the box and began to place her inside.

"Remind me to never leave you alone again," he growled at her before he closed the lid.

She didn't respond to him. She was fast asleep before she even reached the box. That day came and went as easily as ever. They both slept most of the day and most of the night trying to forget what had recently happened. For the rest of the school year their relationship hardly changed. As they year came to an end several problem began to arouse. The first was her size which was and easy fix. The second problem was her summer arrangements. As they sat in Dumbledore's office many people began to put in their input.

"What will I do with you?" asked Dumbledore.

Chastity shrugs as she looked at Snape and back at Dumbledore.

"Honestly, I suggest that you put her with some of her fellow Gryffindor," replied Snape.

"Why place me with you?" she asked Snape,

"That will not work Ms. Thanos," retorted Snape.

"Why is that?" she asked as she folded her arm with attitude.

"I have things to do and I can't constantly keep an eye on you," he answered glaring down at her.

"What happens if HE shows up again?" she said trying to make her point.

"Then you know how to get ahold of me."

"How? I don't know where you live."

"You don't have to."

"Then how?"

"Never mind," he said as he turned to address the Headmaster. "Headmaster, what about the Weasley's?"

"NO, absolutely not. They will torment me to death and I am already dead," Chastity ranted.

"That is a great idea Professor Snape," said Dumbledore ignoring Chastity. "I can see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley keeping an eye on her and keeping her in check."

"But the twins," she ranted more.

"I will make the arrangements for you to stay there Ms. Thanos," stated Dumbledore still ignoring her last comments.

"But…but…" she began but was interrupted by Snape.

"The Headmaster has made up his mind, Ms. Thanos," said Snape with a smirk.

She began to storm off. As she turned to march out of the office she hit Snape in the stomach. Just before she left smacking distance, Snape smacked the back of her head causing her to growl and walk faster out the door. She headed straight to her room to prepare for her unwanted leave. She would have preferred to have stayed with someone more mature than the Weasley twins but with Dumbledore being Headmaster his word is final. Since she was still at the school she used a spell to pack her things the way she wanted them. She had a couple more days before she left and realized that she had a slight problem that she needed to fix. The only person she could think of to help her was Professor Snape so she went down to his office to seek advice. When she got to his office door she thought that he might be getting ready to leave as well and decided to knock.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" she asked as she entered after her knock.

"At the moment," he replied as he looked up at her from his desk.

"I need your help with something. Do you think you can give me your advice?" she asked him shyly.

"Advice?...I suppose," he said with slight curiosity.

"It's about this summer," she began hoping that she wouldn't have to tell him to much before he realized what she was searching for.

"Yes?" he replied with slight agitation.

"How would I…you seem to manage the Weasley twins well," she said not knowing how to ask. "Umm…How?"

"Well, you'd never think by the way they talk, but they do fear their mother, now I have my own ways of letting them know to fear me. However, if you keep close to her, and watch her closely, you'll figure out why. I you try my methods, she will be a bit of a pest, but that is the will be," he explained calmly and reassuringly.

"Is she that terrifying?" she asked curiously. "I mean for them."

"Actually, she is a very kind woman, why do you think all of her children are Gryffindors? I honestly don't know how she keeps them in line."

"What is Mr. Weasley like?"

"He's much different form Mr. Ronald Weasley when it comes right down to it. However, he will be very accepting of you as a person, it can be a bit frustrating at times."

"I there anything else that I should know about them before I arrive?"

"Their home is rather small, so there will be stepping on toes."

"So I take it you have been there before?"

"Not a pleasant moment."

"Great," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will do just fine."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't see how you would come to that conclusion."

"You managed to survive me," he said resting his fist on his chin.

"That's different sir," she said as she looked away with embarrassment.

"Yes indeed, I am not as merciful as the Weasley's are frustrating."

"I…I…Professor, I don't want anything to happen."

"No need to worry, as much as the Weasley's give me a splitting headache, I wouldn't permit you to go off the deep end. So, I made you enough blood pills to last you two summers."

"Really? Thank you…" she said but then looks at him worriedly.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well…Never mind. It's none of my business anyway," she said turning to the door and reached to turn the handle. "Thank you for your advice."

"As long as it does NOT involve that woman, I don't see why you can't ask?"

"Frankly Professor, I'm worried about you. "I know you are a GREAT wizard…that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem."

"I'm worried that you could get attacked."

"I shall be fine, Ms. Thanos. You need not worry."

"To be perfectly honest, that didn't help at all," she said as she scratched her head in frustration.

"I am afraid that is all I can offer," he said chuckling.

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"If you wish."

"My father, though I dread to bring him up, has said to me for years 'happiness comes in many different forms,'" she said with great confusion. "Bloody hell! Why did I just say that?"

"How should I know?"

"I apologize, Professor."

"It's nothing."

"Maybe I should leave now."

"If I may, Ms. Thanos?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm a big boy, you don't have to worry about me. Honestly, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're just starting out your life, you shouldn't start it out worrying about someone all the time."

"You're right and a long life I have too…but I daresay that I have worried my entire life with my family constantly on the run."

"I suppose that even vampires have things to fear."

"Vampire hunters and HIM."

"Hm, I suppose it is one of those 'the hill is greener' things, but what about werewolves?"

"On the full moons when they change that is the most dreadful time to be in a fight with a werewolf for they can kill a vampire."

"Yes, a werewolf on a full moon is quite dreadful."

"They are the worst when they are stable in full werewolf state."

"Stable? Ha!"

"Yes stable! The older the werewolf the more stable they are."

Snape blanches.

"You probably have never seen a stable werewolf."

"He's about my age. I highly doubt he's had time to stabilize."

"Professor Lupin?"

"I'm sure you already knew, you two seem to be at each other's throats quite often."

"Yes and I highly doubt, like you, that he is a stable werewolf. Not unless he can change into wolf form whenever he wanted to."

"What?"

*sighs* "I think I'm starting to know how you fill Professor but I will explain. If the werewolf is not a young werewolf then there is a chance of them being stable but there is one thing…stable werewolves are quite rare."

"Indeed, after all, don't they reject being werewolves? The only one I know who embraces it is Greyback."

"Greyback, Fenrir Greyback?"

Snape grunts.

Chastity cringes and said, "I can't stand him."

"You two have met?"

She nodded as slight fear entered into her body, "When I was younger."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"He almost did and I wasn't a vampire yet."

"He has no qualms when it comes to killing."

"He…he…" she began as she looked away and cringed again.

"He's nothing but trouble."

"I…I…got to go," she said heading for the door. She felt as if she were to continue her past would come into play and cause her great pain.

"Ms. Thanos?"

She froze right at the door and turned slowly stammering, "Y…yes Professor."

"What is it that you are so afraid to say?"

"I…I forgot, I'm sorry."

"And Gryffindor's are supposed to be known for their courage."

"I hate to admit it but courage is not my strong point."

"I'm sure you'll tell someone when you're ready then."

"I didn't have a choice you know," she said as she began to bit her lip nervously.

"A choice? About what?

"Being the…the demon that I have turned into."

"I kind of guessed, by your behavior and all."

"Do you know what true mercy is?"

"No."

"Complete forgiveness when revenge is on the heart, at least that is what my father said a year before…" she stopped as she got the feeling that she couldn't look at him anymore and turn her back to him.

A short silence entered the room before he spoke, "Mercy is fleeting, and sometimes it's not even there at all. Why would I know about it?"

"Would you be able to show mercy upon the person who gave you a life like mine?"

"I…don't know."

"My own father betrayed me and I'm at a loss but I guess I'm just weak."

"Wanting revenge for a betrayal is not weak, it's what makes us…human."

"Human," she said turning to him abruptly and motioning to her body. "You call this human?"

"Being human physically, and simply being human is different. I can explain no better way."

She smiled a true smile and said to him, "You're a very kind man."

"No one has ever said that to me."

"I haven't smiled like this in the longest time," she paused for a second and then continued. "That's why I told you, you had sweet blood."

"So, it isn't just because of, you know?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she said as she smiled lightly at him. "Does that disappoint you?"

"No, actually it's a little less humiliating."

"I have a question to ask."

"Ms. Thanos?"

"Yes?"

"Your question."

"Is there a difference in blood status?"

"For wizards?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes that's where most of our conflicts come from."

"So that's why it was sour."

"I don't know, you'd have to taste one of the Weasley's to verify that."

"Can I?"

"Only if they give you permission, same as Malfoy."

"Can I do it here?" she asked as excitement began to overtake her just a little.

"If they don't have a problem with it."

"In your office?" she asked as she began to shake with excitement.

"If they don't mind! I could care less, it is their choice…draft girl," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I just love experiments."

Snape chuckles.

"I'll be back."

"Alright."

Not but a few minutes went by did she enter again with Malfoy.

"Wait here with the Professor."

"Well, I'm confused, I don't know why she was bringing you here," Snape said has he looked at the young Malfoy.

Chastity leaves again and a few minutes later she returns with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Professor, ask them…ask them…ask them…ask them," she said as she was now reeling with excitement.

"This isn't my experiment Ms. Thanos. I'm just here to monitor."

"Monitor what?" asked Harry with attitude.

"I'm sure you know of Ms. Thanos' little secret, am I correct Ms. Granger?"

"Yes," replied Hermione sternly.

"I…I what to test a theory that I have I need all of your help," said Chastity.

"Explain what this experiment consist of," said Snape.

"Can I taste your blood?"

"What?" retorted Malfoy.

"She's already tasted your father's," replied Snape.

"Fine, but not too much!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"That's what he's here for," she told them all as she gently poked Snape on the shoulder.

Snape grunts.

"Any other objections?" she asked them all.

"No," replied Harry and Ron trying to show that they are as touch as Malfoy.

"Hermione?" Chastity asked.

"No," she said wanted to help with the experiment.

"Who should I bite first?" she said looking at Snape.

"Malfoy would be a wise choice because you could then compare his to his father's," replied Snape.

"Are you sure Professor?" asked Malfoy with slight fear.

"I'll make sure you are perfectly safe," he replied.

"Where should I bite?" she asked as she appeared behind Malfoy at freighting speed.

"No, too dangerous, try the arm," he replied.

"Fine," she said after she licked Malfoy neck gently.

She moved over to face him and she grabbed his wrist. She moved up his sleeve with a gentle touch then ran two fingers along his wrist feeling for his pulse. She could fill every beat perfectly, thump, thump, thump. She began to enjoy his pulse slightly. She put her cold lips against his wrist and pressed her fangs gently into it. He gave out a soft "ouch" as her fangs punctured his skin. She knew he could feel his blood rushing towards his wrist. She had gotten just enough to be satisfied in her conclusion.

"Sour, just like your father," she told him. "Next is Weasley."

He was about to protest but she had his wrist in her hand before he could. She did the same thing to him. She was even more so gently that he fidgeted a little. When she pierced his skin he gave a slight whimper and then she stopped drinking after a few seconds.

"Sweet yet salt," she said as she moved over to Harry.

"Here Chastity," he said as she threw out his arm with his sleeve rolled.

She grabbed it gently causing him to get a little aroused. She pierced his skin and could feel his heart rate speed up. She could tell that he liked it and decided to pull away. He continued to hold out his arm even after she stopped as if he wanted her to do it again. She looked confused from the taste and the thoughts of him getting aroused. Chastity looked into Snape's eyes and saw what he was thinking. He thought _potter you discuss me just like your father_. Snape waited to see Chastity's response towards Harry's blood. After a few seconds of silence she then spoke.

"It's sweet yet tart. I want more."

She lunged at Harry to drink more but Snape grabbed her by her collar.

"That is enough. You still have one more to test," he told her placing her in front Hermione.

She forcefully grabbed Hermione's wrist and sunk her teeth into as if she were pissed off about something. Hermione shrieked in pain and Snape pulled Chastity off of her.

"She even tastes like an insufferable know-it-all," said Chastity as she glared at Hermione.

"She may taste like one but you act like a brut," he told her sternly.

"Sometimes I can't help it," she said.

"I want you to try and refrain yourself," he said glaring at her.

She growls at him.

"Do not growl at me Ms. Thanos," he retorted. "You said that you would behave."

"Fine, I did but I can't figure it out though," she replied.

"Figure out what?"

"I can tell that Ron and Malfoy are kind of a like. Harry is different from them and Granger is different from everyone."

"That involves the blood. Both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are pureblood. Potter is considered to be a half-blood and Granger is a muggle-born."

"Then why do people call her a mu…"

"That is because she is muggle-born."

"But all of you are wizards and witches?"

"Yes."

"I still don't understand. Why is it that they call her that?"

"You would have to ask Mr. Weasley that. He could explain it much," he told her. "Hush Malfoy."

"Well?" she asked hurriedly.

"It is insulting." Ron stated from the beginning. "Muggle-born have non-magic parents. Most wizards and witches are half-blood anyway. If we haven't married Muggles we would have all died out."

"Oh okay, I understand. Who is your king or queen?"

"We don't have any," Snape replied.

"Then who rules over the magic?"

"Nobody," stated Snape.

"Then who comes up with these rules you have to follow?" she asked still slightly confused.

"The Minister of Magic, think of it as a sort of Wizarding Parliament," replied Snape.

"That answers everything," she said.

"Glad I could clear that up so easily," replied Snape with a smile.

"You are?" she asked surprised that he smiled as he did.

Snape gives her a dull glare.

"What? You just haven't smiled like…at me since I have been here," she said while looking at him.

"I wonder why. By the way, since you asked about blood. Is there a sort of hierarchy within the vampire community?" asked Snape.

"There are five levels. Purebloods are Level A. Level B are Aristocrats and Level C are common vampires. Level D are former humans and level E are those of the Level D who have fallen out of the vampire society's pyramid," explained Chastity.

"What would that equal to for us wizards?" Snape asked.

"I guess it might me like a democracy."

"The Level E," said Snape shaking his head.

"Oh um, they are former humans who attack humans indiscriminately."

"Oh."

"If a pureblood drinks a human's blood and they transform into a vampire then they are equal to level D. When level D loses control they are Level E."

"I see what about HIM?"

"HE is more important than a Pureblood."

*Gulps* "How much more?" asked Snape.

"Well you saw how I was around him," she replied.

"Indeed."

"I'm a…" she hesitated. "Pureblood."

"Why am I not surprised?" he said and then mumbles, "of course that would me my luck."

*sighs* "I did bite you deep enough." she replied.

"THAT'S not it! If you're a pureblood, and HE is more important than purebloods," he began with a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"That's why you need me to compromise with him."

"How are you going to compromise with HIM?" he asked before turning to the others four students in the office. "You may leave."

The others did as they were told no questions asked because they all started to become very uncomfortable in there with Snape and Chastity going on like they were.

"I did that night, I think."

"HE BIT ME!" he proclaimed.

"No he didn't. If he did you would be a vampire."

"Look!" he proclaimed as he showed her the faded almost completely healed bite mark on his neck.

"Are you sure that wasn't me?"

"Quite."

"Hmm…do you have THAT blood?"

"What?

"Have any of your family members ever hunted vampires?"

"I wouldn't know."

"If they have then you might have vampire hunter blood or…" she said, "…but it is extremely rare."

"I have no idea of what you are going on about. I'd prefer to end this subject, if you don't mind."

"Fine but I would like to run some test on your blood.

"THAT I won't allow," he told her as he walked back to his desk and sits down.

"I won't bite. I don't need to," she explained.

"What is it you need to do then?"

"You need to draw some into this vile," she said as she pulled out a small vile from inside her robes.

"I don't have the medical supplies that are need?"

"I do."

"Do I even want to know how?"

"I am more intelligent than you make me out to be."

"Oh, I already knew that you played the fool."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a professor. I ought to know these things. Plus any professor who can't tell their student isn't trying isn't worth their salt."

"Why should I even try when everything is so easy?"

"Better to be bored and get good marks then to be stupid and have fun."

"Do you agree to me testing your blood?"

"Fine," he said as he offered his right arm.

"You want me to draw it?"

"If you want it done?"

"Okay…please roll up your sleeves"

*sighs* "Very well" he said as he did what she said.

"Is that too tight?" she asked as she placed the band around the top of his arm.

"No it's just fine."

"There all done," she said as she finished withdrawing his blood and giving him a small smile.

"If it's all well and good, I'd rather you not tell me the rests. I don't want to find out that I'm something every vampire would love sink their teeth into."

"If you have hunter blood then they would rather leave you alone. Unless you were the other thing and like I said it is extremely rare and I don't think you are."

"Still I'd prefer to be left ignorant in the matter."

"I suppose but HE'D probably tell you anyway."

"I don't plan on seeing him again."

"You don't but HE might. Good day Professor," she said as she walked towards the office door."

*groans* "What will I do if he does?"

"If he does, blame Dumbledore," she said as she walked out of the room.

"If you knew," he said as he chuckled sardonically.

"Knew what?" she asked as she walked back through the door.

"Go…" he began as he waved her out of the room. "…Experiment."

"He depends on you too much," she said halfway down the hall.

"Thank you," she heard him say.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Fred: What does she need to prepare for  
>George: Yeah. We aren't that bad<br>K9: Who said anything about her having to prepare  
>Fred and George: *Gulp*<br>Snape: Finally a time to be away from her  
>K9: For now. Muah hahahahaha hahaha haha<br>SP: Be nice  
>Snape: Yeah<br>K9: I will eventually  
>Kakashi: When are you going to work with me?<br>K9: Soon... *stop to think*...I think


	12. Summer With the Weasleys

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 12: Summer With the Weasleys

The time had come for Chastity to leave for the summer. She hadn't really felt like leaving the castle but she knew she had to. She followed the other students to the train. She boarded the train but sat in the back by herself. She sat down on the seat and Erebus climbed onto her lap. Erebus was still tiny for his age and she knew she had to be gentle with him. The door opened to where she was sitting with Erebus and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in to sit with her. She would rather sit by herself but knew that was practically impossible on a train this size with this many students on it. She continued to play with her kitten while the others watched wanting to ask her questions she knew were inside their heads. She continued to ignore them for the longest time until they had arrived to the station. They left her there as she gathered her things before getting off. She wondered how things would work out while she was at the Weasley's for an entire summer. When she got off the train she couldn't find anyone that she was supposed to find. Chastity looked around the platform trying to find any of the Weasley but began to panic slightly as many people began to touch her and crowd the platform. All of a sudden the twins had appeared behind her but she seemed to be un-amused by their sudden appearance.

"Mum told us to find you," said Fred.

"Looks like you are staying with us," said George.

She responded with a roll of eyes and a nod as she followed them to their parents. She wasn't too surprised to see that they all looked alike in some way. She did, however, notice that they all had the flaming red hair that made them stand out. When they reached the Weasley family she was greeted with a hug from Mrs. Weasley and a "we need to fatten you up" look. They left the station and after a few un-amusing, frightening moments in a car they had arrived to the Weasley home, The Burrow. She climbed out of the car and looked up to find that their house appeared to be lopsided. They entered the house and everyone scattered off to do their own thing. Chastity stayed in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Fred and George came back down the stairs to begin their harassment. As they were about to open their mouths to begin their usual harassment Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Take Ms. Thanos' belongings to Percy's room," she told them.

"Yes ma'am," they replied as they took Chastity's belongings.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay here this summer," said Chastity just being polite.

"It is not a problem," she replied with a smile.

"Might I ask where this room is?" asked Chastity.

"I'll have someone show you where it is," she answered.

The first person to walk down the stairs was Ron. His mother called him over to her and had him show her around the house. She followed begrudgingly for she just wanted to lay down and fall asleep. When she was finally able to relax dinner was ready. She went down the stairs for supper but she found that she wasn't that hungry. She excused herself from the table and apologized for her rudeness by not eating but figured that they might understand. Once she was in the room she was staying in, she felt more relaxed until a knock came to the door. She got up and answered and the twins came into the room pushing her back. They began to ask her questions about "infamous Professor Snape" saying they didn't understand why she was around him constantly. She told them it was none of their business and shoved them out of the room. When night began to settle in she was wide awake and began to wonder around the house. As she was walking she found gnomes in the garden. Many of the gnomes in the garden ignored her out of fear and others were stupid enough to follow her around the garden. When she looked down at them they would run off and hide from her. She really didn't mind them much as long as they left her alone. She wondered all night and went back into the house just before dawn. She noticed that sleep was coming upon her fast as the sun came up but she didn't mind. She looked around to the closest flat object to her and saw the kitchen table. She really didn't know why she chose the kitchen table but lay down on it anyway.

When the Weasley family went down for breakfast, they found Chastity laying the table. Mrs. Weasley instructed her husband to take her to Percy's room so she could sleep more soundly. They found her there several days during the first week she was there. During the second week, she got used to the bed and slept there when she got sleepy. She stayed awake most of the time she was there after the first week fearing her sleep being interrupted by the twins. She used Snape's advice and stayed close to Mrs. Weasley as much as possible or she would stay in Percy's room. When she got comfortable to eat around them she ate three times as much as the twins, who tried to keep up with her. If she craved blood she would stay in the room and drink the blood pills that Snape made her instead of placing the family in jeopardy. Several weeks went by and before everyone knew it they were into the second month of summer.

There wasn't much talking between her and the rest of the family but there were moments where Fred and George were trying to pull pranks. They never could accomplish their pranks without her catching them and without their mother catching them in the act and punishing them. Their punishment seemed to make Chastity laugh but soon she figured that they were determined to get her. She thought that she would get them before they got her and show them who was boss.

One night Chastity was preparing to take a shower and found that she accidentally left the door slightly open. She really wasn't lost in thought and didn't notice anyone behind until it was too late. She was half dressed and sitting in front of a fan that blew her hair back out of her face. Her body was flawless. Since she was a young vampire she had the beauty of a "goddess" as the twins would describe her to be. As the men of the house all stared open-mouthed and drooling, the women began to get angry with them. Mrs. Weasley saw her husband staring and slapped him on the shoulder cause him to be jump out of fear for he wasn't expecting her to be near them. Ginny, who is the youngest, hit of the twins on the shoulder as well. Hermione grabbed Ron and the newly arrived Harry away from the door and sent them up to Ron's room. Chastity turned from the fan nonchalantly and watched as the men were getting practically beat up by the women. However, Fred and George continued to stare as she stood to her feet and covered she self before turning towards them and closing the door on their faces. When the door was closed to the bedroom, she could hear a faint "aw" of disappointment come from the twins waiting outside the door.

Chastity finished undressing and placed a towel around her body. She walked out the room and to the bathroom. As she walked, she was followed by the twins. She started the water and got it to her liking and climbed into it. She took her shower as she normally would if she were at Hogwarts. When she finished, Fred and George were still waiting outside of the bathroom waiting to see what a vampire looked like while wet. It is unusual for a vampire to panic over something as small as this but she did. She began to pace back and forth not knowing what to do. As she paced she began to get really worried that she might be caught in her state but in mid thought she had tripped over the corner of the rug and stumbled. She thought that if she could use the wall to catch steady she wouldn't fall but that was a mistake. Instead of the wall catching her, she went right through it as if she had become a ghost. When she fell through the wall, she found she was in a small closet. She thought, I could really have fun with this. She continued to walk through all the walls until she came to the room she was staying in. She got dressed into her pajamas and walked out the Percy's room. She went up the Fred and George who were still waiting in the hall.

"What are you doing?" she asked them as she stood behind them.

"Waiting for you to get out the shower," Fred replied.

"_BLOODY_ Hell," they both replied as the jump a couple of inches off the ground nearly wetting their pants.

"How did you do that?" George asked.

"You should know," she said as she began to giggle at their freight. "You are wizards. It's magic."

"Even if you are a vampire, you're not supposed to use magic outside of school," piped in Hermione as she heard the last statement.

"Who said anything about me using witchcraft as my magic," exclaimed Chastity and she rolled her eyes at Hermione.

Chastity refused to say anymore on the matter and she showed it by walking away. The twins followed her asking more and more questions but she ignored them. She continued to scare the twins with her new found talent. She would walk into their room while creating ideas and she would appear out of nowhere. They in turn would scream bloody murder and she would leave them as if nothing had ever happened. After about two weeks of tormenting them she decided it was best to stop and let them become paranoid. They had no idea of when she would strike again and they decided not try to prank her for several days. They did catch her by herself and they pulled a prank on her. After the prank she went to Mrs. Weasley. The boys were called to present themselves to her. Chastity returned to her room as if nothing happened but she knew they were getting scolded.

"Leave the poor girl alone," demanded Mrs. Weasley. "It's not like she had any choice in matter."

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"The poor child never wanted to become what she is," replied Mrs. Weasley. "And Dumbledore didn't give her a choice in coming here. In other words, be nice to her."

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

They returned upstairs to find a shocked face on Chastity's face. During the talk that Mrs. Weasley was having Chastity knew that something bad was happening somewhere else in the world. She could feel fear seeping into the pit of her stomach and didn't really understand why. All she really did understand was that Professor Snape was in trouble someway, somehow.

…MEANWHILE…

For the first time in months Snape was able to relax without any students to bug him about anything ridiculous. He didn't have to keep an eye on Chastity and he was relieved. Summer had finally come and he was able to be home. For the first month of the summer it was quite peaceful despite the fact that he had to continue his duties as a Death Eater. He wondered about the other vampire and decided best not to stress over it while he was preforming his duties around the Dark Lord.

After a few weeks into the second month of the summer mysterious things began to happen to him and his home. One evening he had arrived home and found that something was not right. He began to investigate his home trying to find the intruder but found no one. This began to worry him but after a couple of days he began to relax again. Then the same thing happened again. He began to put up his guard every time he was home. Soon things began to calm down for about a week and then a nightmare became reality.

It was the middle of August when he was woke up and dragged out of his warm bed. It was the middle of the night and he had happened to be having a good dream. When he realized the sudden danger he was in it had been too late. A brown haired, red eyed vampire was dragging him into the living room where several other vampires were waiting. He began to fuss but stopped as soon as he saw eight vampires surrounding him. Fear struck hard as soon as the vampire who dragged him out of bed spoke.

"Where is she?" he asked sternly.

"Who are you speaking of?" replied Snape.

"Thanos, Chastity and don't play dumb with me," replied the vampire.

"Who are you?" asked Snape trying to avoid the questions.

"Kuran, Kaname," replied a blonde haired, green eyed vampire who stood next to Kaname.

"Ichijo stay out of this," replied Kaname. "Now answer the question."

"What do you want with her?" asked Snape trying to keep her location hidden much as possible.

"I just want to reason with her and you are the last person to know of her location," said Kaname calmly.

"I don't know where she is," replied Snape.

"Don't lie to me," said Kaname.

"To be honest in all logical circumstances I'm not lying," he replied.

"I still don't believe you," retorted Kaname.

"That's fine I don't care if you don't believe me," he replied.

"Tell me where she is," said Kaname now starting to get angry.

"Or what?" asked Snape.

"How dare you talk to him like that," yelled an angry blonde haired, blue eyed vampire.

"Why should I fear you when Ms. Thanos fear the vampire who bit me," exclaimed Snape as he revealed his bite mark.

All of the vampires surrounding him backed away knowing that a more powerful vampire had bitten him.

"Look I don't know where she is or who she is with," he began. "Will that get you out of my house?"

"If that's the best you can do," answered Kaname.

"She is with the Weasley's," he replied.

At Snape's final words Kaname knew that he had no other information and took his leave. As soon as Kaname left through the front door the other vampires followed. Snape sunk to the couch in relief that he wasn't bitten or killed. He was so frightened that he couldn't return to bed. A several days went by before he could get a full night's sleep.

As summer was coming to a close, Chastity was beginning to get fed up with Ron and "Quidditch." For a couple of weeks all he ever talked about was Quidditch this and Quidditch that. She really didn't understand what it was in the first place and could care less about it.

"You have been at Hogwarts for a year and you don't know what Quidditch is?" asked a baffled Ron.

"If it is on the weekend and involves sunlight," she began. "Do you think I would be involved?"

"How could you not be?"

"HELLO. I am a vampire," she exclaimed. "What do you not understand about that?"

"That is no excuse."

"Uh YEAH, it is," she proclaimed.

"And people think I'm stupid," he said rolling his eyes.

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled.

"You don't even know what Quidditch," he said. "How do you know if you even like it?"

"It's in the sunlight and I don't like sunlight, therefore, I don't like it," she exclaimed.

"We could get you an umbrella," Ron responded.

"That's not it. You don't get it," she replied.

"We can't just leave you at the house by yourself," he explained.

"Honestly I do a lot better on my own," she responded.

"You might feel that what but Mum won't have it," he said.

"I still don't see what the big deal is about this Quidditch thing is," she proclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see," replied Ron.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Snape: Why do I still have this bite mark?  
>Alucard: The stronger the vampire the longer it takes to heal.<br>Snape: Damn it K9  
>K9: What? SP agreed to it<br>SP: Actually it was SP's idea  
>Snape: Damn it you two<br>SP and K9: What?  
>Ron: How could you not know Quidditch?<br>K9: I do. Chastity just doesn't  
>Ron: But..<br>Kakashi: But nothing. I want attention.  
>K9: You're just a bad as a dog, Kakashi<br>SP: Why do you think he has so many?  
>Tobi: Tobi is a good boy<br>K9: Yes, Tobi is a good boy  
>Tobi: Sempai likes donut. Tobi has donuts<br>Deidara: Sempai don't want donuts. Un  
>Tobi: Okay Sempai has donuts<br>Deidara: NOOOOO. Un  
>Snape: I honestly do not understand those two<br>Alucard: Ain't that the damn truth *slaps Snape on the back*  
>Snape: *falls to the ground and face-plants* ow<br>Alucard: *oops face* Muah hahahaha haha  
>Snape: It's not funny<br>K9: *Izzy comes out* Hahaha you face-planted  
>Snape: Not funny<br>K9: Do you want SP to kiss it better  
>Snape: *dull glare*<p> 


	13. Snape to the Rescue Part 1

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 13: Snape to the Rescue Part 1

The time came when everyone began to prepare for the Quidditch game. Chastity was told that this upcoming game is important because it is the "World Cup." She still really didn't understand but packed her things anyway. She knew that couldn't stay at the Burrow because Mrs. Weasley wanted to be away from her family. Chastity understood exactly why Mrs. Weasley would want to have the house with no children to bother her.

Chastity went to the room she had been staying in and began to pack her belongings. She knew of all the things she should take was the experiment that she was secretly working on. She knew that the results wouldn't come out until September but she had to keep an eye on it. She knew that this type of blood test could be done early and she needed it with her at all times. She wondered how much of her things she should take with her and begrudgingly decided to ask Hermione. She left the room and headed towards Ginny's room. On her way she ran into Harry, who just stared at her as if she were stripping in front of him. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable but was greatly relieved when Ginny opened the door to her room. Chastity took that as perfect timing and gently pushed Ginny back into her room.

"Sorry, they seem to stare at me," she said to Ginny as she closed the door on Harry.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you but I don't know what I should…" she began but trailed off at a sudden realization that she could take everything

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Thank you," she said as she rushed out of the room.

Chastity headed back to Percy's room and began to pack everything. She had come to the conclusion that she would be able to disappear into the crowd there and not return back with the Weasley family. As she packed, she had to make everything small to fit inside just one bag. She was about to shrink her belongings when she came across the problem of not being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Chastity became very deceptive and decided to use some more of her vampire skills to get what she wanted. She opened the door to the room and peered out. She entered the hall and found no one nearby. She went down stairs and found Mr. Weasley in the sitting room.

"Excuse me," she said noticing me reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, my dear," he replied looking up from the paper.

"Can you help me with some packing?" she asked.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" he asked in return.

"Well I am having trouble putting some of my things in my back," she said leading him upstairs. "And I'm not supposed to use magic."

"My dear girl, you don't need to pack everything," he replied as a typical man would.

"Please Mr. Weasley," she said turning her eyes red as soon as they entered the bedroom. "It would really appreciate it if you would do this for me. I am a lady after all."

"Yes, of course," he replied as if in a trance.

When all of her belongings had been shrunk, she allowed him to leave and removed the trance. Once outside of the door Mr. Weasley had become very confused as to why he was at the stairs. Pretending like she had no idea what was going on, she opened the door to the room.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Y…yes I believe so," he replied still confused.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"I don't remember," he said trying to remember what he was doing.

"Dinner," Mrs. Weasley yelled from below before Chastity could reply.

As they ate dinner Mr. Weasley gave the details of their departure. Chastity only stayed at the table because she was going with them and decided that she shouldn't reveal all of her vampire powers quite yet. That night she was so excited to be leaving the twins behind that sleeping was more impossible now than it had ever been before. She had come up with a plan as well. She had planned out every last detail, even as to how she was going to find Professor Snape. As she went through her plans once more, the sun began to rise as well as the Weasleys. Night had gone by so quickly, but she was all the more excited. She knew that they would be in the sun most of the time and she knew that she would need to protect herself. She knows that the sun won't harm her because she is pureblood but she does need to protect her identity. She put on her special sunglasses that protected her eyes. She put on black hooded robes that covered most of her face. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. As soon as she entered the kitchen she ran into a bunch of cranky teenagers.

"It's so early," whined Ron.

"Then you should have went to bed earlier than you did," retorted Chastity as she walked behind him.

Everyone in the kitchen jumped with surprise. Fred and George yelped as hot bacon landed on top of their heads. Chastity wanted to see if it could happen again. Once the mess was cleaned up and Mrs. Weasley started on a new batch, Chastity moved behind her and scared her again. More hot bacon landed on the twins and they yelped.

"Oh my dear girl, please don't scare me when I am cooking," she said with slight panic as she cleaned up the twin again.

"My apologizes," replied Chastity as she headed for the kitchen door.

She waited outside of the house until everyone else came out. The Weasleys gave their goodbyes and they headed for their forest that surrounded the Burrow. She followed the Mr. Weasley for a little while then she disappeared. They stopped for a few seconds to see where she went off to but couldn't really stop without being late. She hid behind a tree a few feet ahead of everyone and when Ron walked by she jumped out and touched his arm. Ron's natural reaction was a girly scream that made Chastity laugh. When Ron screamed it made everyone turn on the spot to see what happened. When everyone realized what happen they all began to laugh, well except the Ms. Know-It-All Granger, who just got upset that she was even touching Ron. Fortunately, they had reached a point where they were going to meet up with the Diggorys.

Chastity stayed hidden fearing of being recognized by Cedric. She knew who he was from Hogwarts and hoped that he didn't know her. She remembered him being one of the Huffelpuff prefects. She is quite intelligent so she tends to remember everyone and everything that goes on, unless she decided to forget it. She walked along behind everyone until they came to an old object. The object was described to be a portkey that will transport them to the World Cup. They all were to touch the portkey at the same time. Once she touched it darkness surrounded her. She felt like a hook was pulling her along through her bellybutton. When all the light came to her, she say several thousand tents below her and they began to head towards them. They found the spot that they were going to set up the tent. When Mr. Weasley finished setting up the tent, they entered and saw several bunk beds and a small kitchen with the smell of cats.

They walked to the stadium to find their seats. They were told to climb all the way to the top box because they had "prime seats." They climbed as high as they could and then they found their seats. Chastity sat in between the twins who were constantly annoying her over the game. Chastity hadn't wanted to be there mainly because she could care less about the game of Quidditch and also because of the noise. She knew she could block out some of the noise but not all of it. The thing that bothered her the most was because of all the noise she might not be able to sense someone sneaking up behind her. She overheard several conversations and the one that interested her was the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. She noticed that Lucius' wife and son all looked alike which made her giggle inside. She really didn't want Lucius to notice her because of his rudeness to her but her identity came into question sooner than they all realized.

"Arthur, who is that sitting there?" asked Fudge as he motioned towards Chastity's seat in between the twins.

"She is a friend of Fred and George," replied Mr. Weasley trying to avoid any more questions about her identity.

"Might I know your name young lady," he asked Chastity.

All eyes were now upon her and she knew she couldn't pretend to ignore him.

"Me excusatum," she replied in Latin. "Non loquor English.

"She doesn't speak English too well," replied George catching on to the plan.

"Then might you tell me her name?" asked Fudge.

"Um…well…" began George.

"She is an exchange student," continued Fred. "We just meet so we don't even know her name yet."

"What language does she speak," asked Fudge." So I can ask her, her name?"

At that moment Chastity stood to her feet leaned over to Fudge and touched his lips as he looked into her eyes. She spoke in English this time so he could receive the message she was sending.

"No one is here. You do not see anyone," said Chastity in a soft seductive voice.

"No one is here," he repeated. "I do not see anyone."

She turned around and sat back down in her seat. Everyone around her was shocked. Then she realized that she was going to have to do it to everyone except the Weasleys. When she finished, she sat down and pretended as if nothing happened until the twins spoke up again.

"How did you do that?" they asked.

She ignored them making them feel stupid. The game started and she began to lose interest fast. She began to fade into a slumber and finally drifted off to sleep. She entered a world of dreams. She began to dream about Professor Snape and saw that several vampires had broken into his home while he slept. She awoke very startled, stood to her feet and began to rush out of the stadium. The twins followed her worried that something might terrible might happen. She began to run and they were trying to keep up. Finally she lost them but ended up running into some strange young wizards. She ignored them as long as she could but found it hard to as they followed her. When she would try to lose them, they seemed to catch up with her. She made it to the tent to gather her things and found the twins waiting for her. She was a little surprise to find them there so fast.

"We knew you would come here," they said. "Planning on running off?"

"Terrible news," she replied looking cautiously over her shoulder. "I have come down with an illness and I need to rest. It is contagious."

"We tried that once and it didn't work," they replied.

"I…I," she began as she grabbed her bag. "I wanted to show you that trick in private."

"Really?" they answered.

"Yeah but you have to close your eyes first," she said teasing them as they listened. "No peaking."

When she saw that they had done exactly as she told them to, she left the tent. They could hear the tent open so they opened their eyes and followed her out. They could see her in the distance and soon saw she was being followed by some strange boys. The twins followed as fast as they could but ended up getting lost. As they ran they continued to get even more lost. They raced faster and faster but it seemed as though they couldn't run fast enough. They continued hoping they would catch up to her but as they ran all hope faded. They began to slow down from exhaustion. They finally came to a stop next to a tent on the edge of the forest.

"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

"Pro…fff..essor" they stammered with exhaustion as they looked at Professor Snape. "We….have…to save…Chas…tity."

"What's do you mean?" asked a confused Snape.

"She went…th.." they panted trying to not pass out and pointing to the forest. "at way."

"Breathe slowly and tell me what's going on," he told them.

They did as told and once they caught their breath they replied, "She took off on her own and then she left that direction and some strange guys were following her."

"What?" he replied as he turned on the spot and speed off into the forest.

Snape began to panic slightly because he was a professor and she was a student. He knew he had to find her quickly. He knew what young men could do to any girl of her size. He would say it to Chastity's face but he knew she was a beautiful young lady. With a group of young men following her, he thought that several things could happen to her or the men. He could allow her to reveal that she was a vampire but he couldn't allow them to take advantage of her. He began to search all over the forest Chastity was getting surrounded.

The guys that surrounded her were quite different from the other wizards there. She took in every aspect of them in a single insistent. She could see that there were five of them but none of them are seemed to be the guy in control of their group. She thought about several things in just a few seconds. She thought about taking them out but she knew she couldn't reveal that she was a vampire. She could see that they wanted something from her that she wasn't willing to give them. There was going to be a fight but she didn't know how it was going to go down. She had to think quick, but it seemed as if she couldn't act fast enough. The guys that surrounded her had different styles but looked like they came from the same place. They looked as if they were Japanese. She didn't seem to know any of them and didn't want to get to know them either.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the guy with blue hair standing directly to the right of her.

"She's a beauty," replied the blonde on the left of her.

"Of course she is," said the man approaching them. "If she wasn't then I wouldn't have picked her out."

"Rida," they all replied as they backed off of her.

"Know let's take a closer look shall we," he asked as he got close enough to touch her face.

She slapped his hand away from her face.

"Feisty," he stated as pulled out a wand. "Incarcerous."

She was suddenly tied to the tree behind her with her arms above her head.

"Try and fight me know," he stated as he touched her again. "I recognize you. You're that Thanos kid aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she replied.

"You are," he said. "Are you a vampire too?"

She went silent not wanting to answer his question.

"I bet you are," he replied to her silence. "Let's see."

He pulled out a knife and began to cut her. When her body healed quickly, they all knew that she was a vampire. This enraged some of the guys but the leader seemed to become overwhelmed with excitement.

"My first vampire," he stated with pleasure.

She began to panic as she began to put two and two together. She realized that he was a vampire hunter from her homeland.

"Now then," he said. "Let's begin.

He moved the knife up the side of her leg causing long shallow cut leading to her skirt. He slipped the knife under her skirt and began to cut her underwear off. Once her underwear was off, he handed them to his goons for a souvenir. He continued to torture her. He made several small cuts that would heal after several seconds. He kept on making these cuts which began to make her crave blood. She could see that his plan was beginning to work. He began to make the cuts deeper and the pain increased dramatically. She wanted to scream out but she didn't want to give the guy the satisfaction of hearing her. As he was cutting her with one hand, he was taking off her shirt with the other. When her shirt was off, he began to kiss her body. As the guy's heart rate increased as well as the pain he was causing her, she began to crave blood more and more. One was going to get want their heart desired. He wanted her body and she wanted his blood.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Kakashi: LOOK at me. *grabs K9's face*  
>K9: What?<br>Kakashi: I'm...I'm...I'm  
>K9: Horny?<br>Kakashi: No *blushes and looks away*  
>K9: Really *teasingly*<br>Kakashi: Maybe *blushes more*  
>K9: *stares at him*<br>Kakashi: YES, yes, okay  
>K9: Is it Raiya?<br>Kakashi: Yes *avoiding the stare*  
>K9: What do you want me to do about?<br>Kakashi: Naughty scenes with her  
>K9: What about Iruka?<br>Kakashi: What about him?  
>Iruka: Are you really going to leave me in the dark after what you did with me?<br>Kakashi: It was just sex  
>Iruka: WHAT?<br>Kakashi: Well I really just caught up in the heat of the moment and I was bored.  
>K9: Yeah he really likes women not men<br>Kakashi: Yeah  
>Iruka: And you allowed him to do that to me<br>K9: Yeah *^_^* I just think you all are the perfect yaoi couple.  
>Snape: Yaoi? O_O'<br>K9: It's like Snarry, which is almost as good.


	14. Snape to the Rescue Part 2

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

**WARNING:** There is a section of dialogue in here that some of you out there might know where it got it from and there is slight guy on guy nothing to explicit or anything but I still want to warn you.

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 14: Snape to the Rescue Part 2

She broke of her bondages as if she were about latch on to the guy. Suddenly there was flash of red light and the man in front of her fell to the floor stupefied. As the man fell so did she but she fell to her knees. She saw the dark figure in the distance but couldn't really make him out then and now she really didn't want to look up at him fearing for the worst. She closed her eyes trying to suppress the urges to kill anyone and everyone around her. She least expected to be picked up but she was. The dark figure can to her and picked her into his arms as a father would to their injured child. The smell of his blood seeped into her nose and she knew who the man was. Even knowing the man carrying her she still tried not to bite him. Darkness came and went in an instant and she was sitting on an old couch in a strange room. She didn't know where she was but she had feeling she was in Professor Snape's house.

"Out of all the irresponsible things you could have done," he scolded fatherly. "Of all the times you should have killed someone, you don't!"

"They're….human," she stammered still trying to hold back her blood lust by not looking at him.

"And a monster like you should know what monsters humans can be," he continued scolding.

"You're a poor excuse for a vampire," said a familiar voice.

"What?" she asked as she looked up to see the King of Vampires staring at her.

"Why didn't you kill them?" asked the King of vampires.

"They're human," she stated once again as she looked away fearing he might see that she almost did kill one of them.

"You're point being?" he began to explain as he scolded her as well. "What's your point Draculina? Does it matter if those who start an armed war against us are human or not? They came to us! To defeat, kill, and make us rot away, or to be defeated, killed, or rot away themselves! That is all! That is everything! That's the war! They gambled all they had on the cards in their own weak hand! That's how it works! We must kill them! I cannot change that. No one can. THAT'S the sole truth. Not God, Not the Devil, not me, not you."

"But I…" she stammered.

"No. There it is. That's it exactly," he said.

"She's just a child," replied Snape.

"What does that make you?" asked the King.

"A man who knows not expect a child to prepared for war as you so poignantly put it," retorted Snape.

"Such bold words for such a small little human," replied the King.

"Please don't do anything rash," she interrupted.

"I might be bold but I'm not stupid," replied Snape.

"I really wasn't talking to you Professor," she said.

"Hold your tongue Draculina," replied the King.

"You're Majesty, I would like say that I still want to have him as a professor," she explained.

"I thought I told you to hold your tongue," the King scolded.

Chastity turned away from them both now trying hard to suppress her blood thirst.

"Would you be so kind as to leave my home now?" asked Snape calmly.

"I'm not usually so kind, my pet," replied the King.

"He's not your pet," said Chastity defying her order.

"He's certainly not yours, my dear," replied the King of Vampires.

"I'm not anybody's pet," retorted Snape.

"Well see about that," stated the King.

"The man asked you to leave might you be so kind as to obey him," said Chastity looking away from them again.

The King of Vampires moved towards her and hit her across the face. Chastity sat there stund.

"You may leave NOW," retorted an angry Snape.

"I'm fine Professor. I deserved it," she replied.

"Would you like me to strike you as well, Professor," asked the King with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare," replied Snape.

Taking in the offer the King did so and struck Snape. He did strike him softer than he did Chastity but he still hit him. At first nothing happened and Snape just stood there shocked.

"Now what was that, my pet?" asked the King as he rubbed his hand against Snape's cheek.

Snape then smacked the vampire's hand away from his face.

"Oh, you tease," chuckled the unwanted vampire.

"Stop laughing. This is not funny," replied Snape.

"Do this think this is funny?" asked the Vampire King as he pushed Snape up against the wall and began to fondle him.

"Get off," retorted Snape with a shriek as he tried to push him off but his hands seem like they couldn't move.

"Please STOP!" yelled Chastity as she appeared between them push the vampire away.

"You still thirst," whispered the vampire into her ear once he had approached her.

Chastity backed straight into Snape as if acting as a shield for him.

"My dear Draculina, it is not wise to back into a pray acting like a shield while you suffer from blood lust," the King replied to her movement.

"I…I don't need blood," she said looking away.

"You lie," replied the Vampire.

"I…don't," she debated.

"Little Draculina, it is not wise to lie to me," he said gradually getting angry.

"Fine, I do, but how do you suppose we solve that problem," she stated.

The King of Vampires then gestured to Snape.

"Oh, no," replied as he tried to move her out of the way.

"Then what do you suggest, my pet?" asked the King.

"Why not you do it?" he suggested sarcastically.

"Certainly. Why not?" replied the Vampire King as he held out his arm to Chastity.

"I was being sarcastic," said Snape.

"But I was not," said the Vampire.

Chastity gently grabbed his wrist and pushed up his jacket sleeve and pressed her lips against his skin. She really wanted to drink but didn't at the same time. She despised the monster that she was but she needed the blood. She put her fangs to his skin and pressed them deep into his wrist. She withdrew a small amount of blood and did so gently to where none of it spilt onto the floor. After a few seconds she stopped and pulled away making sure that the blood on her lips didn't get wasted.

"Thank you," she told him as she returned to the couch.

"Next time you might not be so lucky," replied the Vampire King.

"Now can you leave?" asked Snape.

The vampire grabbed Snape by his throat and threated him, "Take better care of her. And you, next time kill them or I will take your precious Professor away from you." Then at that he drop Snape and took his leave.

"Professor, might I suggest you go and lay down," said Chastity.

"Very well," he replied.

"May I make you some tea?" she asked.

"No thank you," he replied as he went to his room.

"Oh, Professor, I forgot," she said.

"hmm"

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

As he went to bed she snuck out of the house to explore the neighborhood. As she walked down the street she could see a sign that read "Spinners Inn." She continued to walk until she came to a playground. She remembered seeing the playground when she drank Snape's blood. She walked over the swing set and began to remember how her father used to push her on the swings. When she remembered this she began to get angry at the fact that he had turned her into a monster. She walked away from the swings and found nothing interesting and decided to head back to the Professor's house. When she entered the house she considered searching his house but decided against it because she felt it would be inappropriate well he was sleeping. She did however look at all the books that he had. She would pull out a book and put it back as she was uninterested. She found a book that interested her enough to look at it. The title was "Advanced Potion-Making" and it was written by Libatius Borage. She opened it and began to read it. Light began to enter into the room and she grew tired she tried to finish reading the book she had chosen but could because she was exhausted. She had fallen asleep with the book open to the section on Poison Antidotes laying wide open on her lap. She had been asleep for about an hour before Snape had awoken. He entered the room and noticed she had fallen asleep with the book in her lap. He picked up the book and saw the title and became slightly impressed. He put the book back on the self in its right place. Suddenly a knock came to the door. He quickly walked to the couch and picked Chastity up. He carried her to his spared bedroom and placed her on the bed. He closed the door and headed back to the front door as more knocks came. He opened the door to behold Lucius Malfoy. He motioned Lucius inside and closed the door.

"Where were you last night?" asked Lucius.

"I was busy," he replied as he motioned Lucius to sit. "Tea?"

"Sure," he replied still standing.

As Severus went into the kitchen to prepare the tea Lucius went to snoop. He went to Snape's bedroom door, opened it and peered in. Nothing was out of place and no one was in there. Satisfied he then headed to the spare bedroom and was about to open the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Snape sternly as if scolding a child.

"You are never late answering the door," replied Lucius.

"There is a first for everything," Snape replied.

"No one is here, right?" asked Lucius.

"Exactly," replied Snape.

"Then what is this doing here?" he asked as he held up a Gryffindor tie.

"I'm planning on burning it," replied Snape as he grabbed it from Lucius. "I have a lot of pent up frustration."

"Now shall we discuss business?"

"Like I have a choice."

"Snape you cut me too quickly. I thought were friends."

"Lucius, you know that if we are friends you won't guilt me into anything."

"Oh, you flatter me."

Snape grunts.

They continued to speak to each other for a couple of hours about their Death Eater duties. They also discuss the upcoming school year and what was going to happen. Lucius discussed in length about his son and about Slytherin things. After those couple of hours Lucius took his leave saying that he needed to get back to his wife so she wouldn't worry. As he left Snape went to check on his sleeping guest. He opened the door to the spare room and saw that she was still asleep. He looked closer to see if she was faking but when he looked closer he saw that she was quite child-like. She had one hand touching the side of her as if she were about to suck her thumb. The other hand she had in her hair while she twirled it with her finger. He smiled at the sight of her childishness just like a father would and then grabbed a blanket spreading in on top of her. She mumbled something the name "Kaname," smiled slightly, and then rolled over. He knew that sounded familiar but brushed it off until he left the room. As he closed the door he remember that a group of vampires were searching for her earlier that summer and one of them had the name Kaname. Several hours went by before Chastity aroused. When she finally it was still day out but it was late afternoon around four. She left the room and entered the living to see her that Snape was sitting in a chair reading a book and sipping on some tea. He looked over the book and noticed her out of the bed.

"Professor, may I use your shower?" asked Chastity not really wanting to disturb him.

"I suppose," he replied with look of disbelief that vampires showered.

"I feel dirty," she replied to his look. "I like to be clean."

She grabbed her bag and headed for the shower. While she took her shower Snape continued to read his book and sip his tea. When she finished she made sure that not a single thing was out of place and that no water had gotten on the floor. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top that she would wear around the Gryffindor Common Room on the weekends. She grabbed her bag and hung her towel up and exited the bathroom.

"Thank you Professor," she said heading to the guest bedroom.

"Uh huh," he replied.

She went to the kitchen with a wine glass in her hand. She put some water in the glass and headed back to the sitting room. She placed a pill inside the class and sat watching the diffusion. Once it turned it normal shade of pale red she placed the glass to her lips and took a sip. She held the glass in front of her and began to look at it with thought flooding her eyes.

"When do classes start up again?" she asked as she entered back into the sitting room.

"September 1st," replied Snape without looking up from his book.

"That is a week from now," she said.

"Yes is there a problem?" he answered.

"No, just I was supposed to stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer," she said.

"Yet you were planning on leaving anyway," he replied as he gestured to the chest in the corner of the room.

"I was…not really…" she stammered.

"You're not lying to me are you?" he asked.

"Well, I was planning on returning," she replied.

"When?"

"After I knew you were safe."

"So I guess I don't to tell you about the other vampires."

"Yes you do."

"I don't know them. I don't know how they got in here. I thought they weren't supposed to enter unless invited."

"All I need to know is what they were looking for."

"You."

"Me? Why were they looking for me?"

"How should I know?"

"What did they look like?"

He described every last one of them that had entered his home in perfect detail.

"Kuran, Kaname and his followers. Why did they come to you?"

"I cannot say."

"Did they hurt you in anyway?"

"I had a minor headache that's it."

"They better not have done anything else."

"They backed off when I showed them the bite mark that's still HEALING."

"Professor, I can heal it some."

"No."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Okay it's your funeral."

"It's not bleeding."

"Oh I know."

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

K9: I want to thank you for you help  
>SP: Oh, you're welcome<br>Snape: Why did you do that to me  
>K9: Do what?<br>Snape: That with HIM  
>Alucard: Muah haha<br>Snape: That's not funny  
>Alucard: oh yes it is my pet<br>Snape: Don't make me strike you  
>Alucard: Try it why don't you.<br>SP: Strike him? He would like it to much. He's a masochist.  
>K9: And I am a sadomasochist<br>Snape:What?  
>K9: And I like yaoi<br>Snape:WHAT?  
>K9: That's a double whammy<p> 


	15. The New Student

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 15: The New Student

"We are heading to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," Snape said after a sip of tea.

"Why?" she asked. "We still have a week left."

"I like to be early," he replied with a growl.

"So I guess I need to try to sleep tonight."

"I suppose so."

"What if I can't fall asleep?"

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"How will you transport a sleeping vampire without a coffin and during the day?"

"Shrink you."

"Shrink me?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"Tuck you in my pocket."

"Your pocket?"

"Yes."

*giggles*

"What?"

"What if I wake up while in your pocket?"

"Then I'll un-shrink you."

*giggles again* "Which pocket?"

"I'll worry about that thank you."

"Okay."

"What?"

"What happens if you can't sleep?"

"I'll manage."

"You have a solution for everything don't you?"

"I try."

"How long have you lived here, in this home?"

"Awhile."

"Okay then why does it look old, no offense or anything?"

"It's is."

"Why not modify it?"

"I'm not here often enough to worry about it."

"But you're a young, single man and I think it should appear as if some young single man lived here."

"This young single man isn't always here, again."

"So. Your point."

"I'm not going to bother explaining it to you again."

"Then let me modify it so that it is a more comfortable place to be."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to let a WOMAN to redecorate my home."

"I wouldn't make it for a woman. My father taught me better than that."

"You don't like your father."

"That doesn't mean I didn't learn anything from him. At least give me a shot and if you don't like it then I can change it back."

"I want your word."

"You have my word."

"Very well."

"How about this," she said as she waved her wand and changed the couch to a chocolate colored leather couch. "And this." She continued as she changed his chair into a matching chocolate colored recliner.

"Alright, I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Anything else you might want me to fix?"

"No thank you."

"Okay then, I'm going to try to get some sleep and you might want to too."

"Sounds like a plan."

She headed to the bedroom that she was staying in and changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas were fluffy black, baggy pajama pants with a black tank top. She lay down under the covers and shut her eyes. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She tossed and turned for hours on end. She tried to sleep but it seemed as if it was going to be impossible. She climbed out of bed and decided to talk to Professor Snape about her problem. She walked to his room and entered quietly.

"Professor, Professor, PROFESSOR," she said as she tried to be gentle.

"What?" he asked as he rolled over and punched her in the face thinking he had his wand because he was half asleep.

"Ow my face."

"What…what time is it?"

"It's about two in the morning. Professor I can't sleep and I tried everything."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"You're a potions master and I figured that you could help in some way."

"I guess."

"Never mind, I'll let you sleep."

"It's…It's in the medicine cabinet," he said as he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"He's asleep and I don't know how much I should take," she said as she opened the cabinet and looked inside. She pulled out multiple ones to find the right one but she realized that she didn't know which one it was.

"Professor, Professor, wake up."

"What?"

"Which one is it?"

"The purple one."

"Thank you."

"Yep," he said as he rolled over and went right back to sleep.

She went back to the cabinet and looked for the purple one. She looked and finally found it. She looked at it and turned it in her hand. Her first thought was how much she could take but she really didn't want to wake up Snape again. She really considered take some without asking but decide that it would be better if she woke him.

"Professor, Professor, wake up Professor."

"WHAT?"

"How much do I take?"

"Not too much."

"How much is not too much."

He growled as he climbed out of bed and went to grab a small mug. He poured the right amount of the Dreamless Sleep Potion into it. He handed her the portion in the mug and took a swig of it himself. He placed it on the bed stand and crawled back into the bed and crashed. She looked at the purple colored substance in the small mug and looked at the Professor and back at the potion. She drank it seeing the side effects and decided that it was okay to take it. She walked back to the guest bedroom and crawled back into the bed. She closed her eyes and finally went to sleep. The next morning was not pretty.

"Wake up Ms. Thanos."

No response.

"Ms. Thanos, wake up."

Still, no response.

"WAKE UP!"

Absolutely, no response.

"Fine have it your way," he said as he pulled back the covers to reveal her whole body. "Reducio."

He picked her up and placed her in the pocket of his robes. He packed her things and they left. A few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. Throughout the whole trip she didn't wake up at all. She would occasionally roll over but other than that she didn't move. When he entered Hogwarts he walked straight to his office. As soon as he entered his office he pulled her out of his pocket and placed her gently on his desk. After all of the things he had done she still slept. He poked her and she would roll over. He decided to un-shrink her and then slammed a book on her face. It didn't work at all and she remained asleep. He decided on one last thing to do that could wake her up. He knew it would be cruel but he also knew that it would be funny. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her off the desk. She fell to the floor and woke up.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to take something to help you sleep."

"But you're the one who wanted to leave today."

"I had to leave today/"

"You could have left later then you did."

"But that's not my style. I am a very scheduled kind of man."

"You didn't have to push me off the desk."

"I can't work with you on it."

"Then why did you place me on it in the first place."

"You were tiny then."

"And you didn't think of leaving me like that?"

"I can't leave you short forever."

"Or even until I woke up?"

"I didn't know when that would be."

"What time is it now?"

"It's eleven-ish."

"Then I would have slept until four-ish."

"That's too long."

"You could have put me in my bed."

"I don't think that would look good for me to be in the Gryffindor common room let alone the girls' dorm."

"Really? Even when hardly anyone is here?"

"Even when."

"You have an excuse for everything don't you?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I don't see you getting much work done with me awake."

"Then go to your room."

"No."

"I'm still working so unless you want me ignoring you I suggest you leave."

"Okay then I'll leave."

She left the room and headed to her room. Once in her room she set things up the way they should be and began to play with Erebus. They didn't play much during the summer because of her experiment and because of the twins. They played for a while and then they fell asleep. For the rest of the week she stayed mostly in her room, played with Erebus, and slept. When September 1st came and after Headmaster Dumbledore introduced the new Dark Arts Professor, he made a single announcement that ended up making Chastity angry.

"At this time I would like to introduce our newest student," he announced. "Ms. Serenity Luminares."

As the new student walked into the Great Hall her and Chastity both spotted each other. Chastity stands to her feet.

"Great I lose one mutt to gain another," she said as she began to walk past Serenity.

"What are you wailing about blood-sucker," retorted Serenity.

"I would call you a bitch but I guess you are already one so it would be more of a compliment," stated Chastity."

"It would take one to know one, so where's the dog mounting you?" replied Serenity.

"Up yours," answered Chastity. "Aren't there some rabbits you should be chasing?"

"I prefer bigger game, apparently I can't say the same for you, you parasite," Serenity replied as she looked around at all the students.

"I like bigger game. I have HAD bigger game," Chastity said as she looked at the professors table.

"Mm, I'd hardly call that big game, but one certainly DOES look yummy," replied Serenity as she looked over and sees Professor Snape.

"Not in this life time," said Chastity as she moved and stood in front of Snape at the professors table.

"I don't need this life time, all I have to do is give him a good…scratch," she whispered.

"Touch him and you die," she said as she slid across the table and landed on Snape's lap.

"Get off…Ms. Thanos get off now," retorted Snape.

"She is not going to touch you," Chastity replied.

"No, but neither are you," he said as he shoved her off his lap. "Get off!"

"If you touch him I will know and then it will be on," Chastity said once she stood in front of Serenity.

"That's fine with me, I'll take you on anywhere and anytime even a new moon," replied Serenity.

"Fighting is not allowed on school grounds ladies," said Dumbledore as he motioned to the stool with the Sorting hat. "Now, Ms. Luminares please sit here and we will sort you."

"Yes sir," replied Serenity as Chastity left the Great Hall.

"Where shall I put you," asked the Sorting Hat once on Serenity's head.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind being sorted into HIS house," she thought as she turned, looks at Snape, and then her thoughts got quieter. "My master would be mad if I wasn't placed in the best."

"Being placed in the best house is only a matter of opinion," replied the Sorting Hat.

"Where do you place your purebloods?" Serenity asked the Hat.

"Slytherin," replied the Hat in Serenity's thought.

"By appearance, it'd be safer to place me there. The other two I see look to delicate to be safe with me," replied Serenity as she instinctively looked at the Slytherin table. "And I REFUSE to be in the same house as that flea in a human package."

"That's where you want to be?" asked the Hat.

"I never settle for less than the best!"

The Sorting Hat shouting aloud, "SLYTHERIN."

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Snape: Great another Werewolf.  
>K9: She's not as bad as Lupin was.<br>Snape:She better not be  
>K9: She won't be I promise. You will only have to worry about HIM<br>Snape: HIM?  
>K9: the King of Vampires...I think he likes you.<br>Snape: O_O' What?


	16. The Start of a New Friendship

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 16: The Start of a New Friendship

Chastity could have cared less what house the mutt Serenity was placed in as long as it was not Gryffindor. She tried to avoid the new student as much as possible but found that extremely hard when she entered Potions Class. When Chastity entered into the classroom she found that Serenity was talking to Professor Snape as if they had known each other for years. Chastity growled as she walked by to take her seat. Throughout the whole class period she tried to ignore the fact that a werewolf was, in her mind's eye, "flirting" with the Professor. Day after day went by as they managed to avoid a fight but after a couple of weeks things spiraled out of control. On the way to the Great Hall, Chastity spotted Serenity "flirting" with Professor Snape. At first everything was fine until Chastity spotted a smile showing upon Snape's face and she knew right then that Serenity was tickling Snape's ego. For some reason this enraged Chastity couldn't contain her emotions any more.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Chastity with a hot temper as she walked over to them.

"We were simply having a friendly conversation," said Snape alarmed. "I believe that I am ALLOWED to do that once in a while with my students!"

"I was actually talking the mutt," replied Chastity.

"Ms. Thanos, please refrain from insulting MY students," retorted Snape.

"It's all right Professor, it's not unusual for parasites like her to behave like brutes," said Serenity.

"I would not have to act like a so called 'brute' if you would stop flirting with a Professor," retorted Chastity.

"Flirtin? Honestly I don't think that the Professor would find that at all appropriate," said Serenity.

"Then why do you do it?" asked Chastity.

"Ms. Thanos there is such a thing as simply complimenting someone," said Snape.

"Not unless it's tickling their ego," said Chastity with rising anger. "And stay out of this."

"Watch your tone, Ms. Thanos!" retorted Snape.

"I don't particularly care for how you're speaking to my Head of House, you walking corpse," retorted Serenity.

"What are you going to do about it fur ball?" proclaimed Chastity.

"This," she said as she grabbed Chastity by the neck and threw her through the doors of the Great Hall.

"If that's how you want it," said Chastity she said as she stood to her feet.

"That's how I want it," said Serenity as she ran at Chastity and right hooks her.

"Fine," said Chastity as she jumped onto the nearest table and jumping off kicking Serenity in the stomach.

Serenity rolls back onto her feet jumps into the air and performs a roundhouse kick to Chastity's head. Chastity blocked the kick by catching Serenity's leg and throws her to ground. Serenity caught herself before she hits the ground and uses her other foot to back kick her. Chastity blocks Serenity's kick by grabbing her pushing her ankle to the side causing Serenity to spin for a few seconds. To avoid any more kicks so soon Chastity made a couple of back flips towards the Great hall doors. Serenity let her feet touch the ground so she appears bent over before she pulls herself to her feet. Once she stood to her feet she turned to Chastity and took a fighting stance.

"Stop for just a second," said Chastity.

"Why?" replied Serenity.

"I don't think we want any accidental casualties," said Chastity as she motioned to the students surrounding them.

"That is enough," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," they both replied as they telepathically agreed to finish later.

Serenity walked over to Chastity and whispered, "Forbidden Forest when everyone is asleep."

Chastity left the Great Hall so drink her weak blood pills. She waited for her Gryffindor mates to come up to the common room. While Professor Snape walked to the Professor's table slightly confused and Serenity sat down at her table. Chastity pretended to be tired to avoid any conversations about the fight earlier that evening she got into her pajamas over her original clothes and waited until all the other students went to sleep. It was around eleven before Chastity or Serenity could sneak out of their Houses. They both managed to sneak past a couple of teachers patrolling the halls and to the Forbidden Forest. They meet close to the lake where the light they had was the moon.

"Let's get this over with," said Chastity.

"Gladly," replied Serenity as she took a fighting stance.

The fight began. As one attacked the other would block the move. Every now and again one would get a hit in but most were blocked. During mid-fight Professor Snape stumbled onto them. He was going around the castle making sure all the students were in bed. As the two of them fought Snape could only stand and watch in silence fearing getting injured by the both of them. One would jab at the other and dodge it while another would do a roundhouse kick and dodge it. Once one would get the other in a Nelson hold and the other would finally escape. As they fought they became more violent which didn't help Snape's fear any. As he continued to watch the fight Chastity and Serenity became blurs and he eventually lost sight of them. They would bite and claw at each other until their blood fell to the floor. They both would heal but at a slow rate because each other's attacks were balanced by the other's blood. A vampire shedding a werewolf's blood caused the wound to heal slowly, likewise for the other. As they continued to fight more and more blood fell to the floor. They both tried to attack each other with the intent to kill but were suddenly blocked by a shield that came out of nowhere and knocked them away from each other. Serenity was knocked towards the forest and Chastity was knocked over the water.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," said Snape.

"Professor, why didn't you stop this fight?" asked Dumbledore.

"I couldn't see them, they were simply blurs a one point and another. I was afraid I would get killed if I got between," explained Snape.

"You should have gotten me right when you saw the fight, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"My apologies, Headmaster," replied Snape.

"Headmaster, please don't break the shield," said Chastity with slightly panicked with her standing above the water with the only the shield holding her up.

"If you want her to drown, go ahead and break it," said Serenity.

"Yeah and you would enjoy that wouldn't you," said Chastity as she began to panic even more.

"Yeah," said Serenity as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Professor Snape please help me," Chastity said as she was about to pled.

"What do you mean 'if you want her to drown?" asked Snape.

"Vampires can't swim, they sink to the bottom and are completely helpless, if a vampire hunter finds a vampire near water they usually take advantage of it," explained Serenity.

"YES! Please don't DROP me," panicked Chastity.

"Ms. Luminares, would you be so kind as to bring Ms. Thanos back to the safety of the shore," Dumbledore said.

"Yes Headmaster," said Serenity as she ran across the water and kicks the shields back towards the shore. "Enjoy the ride."

"Ouch," Chastity said as she hit the ground.

Serenity calmly walked onto the shore behind Chastity before she shock the water off her fur.

"HEY!" yelled Chastity as water fell onto her skin.

Serenity giggles.

"Ladies my office now," said Dumbledore.

Serenity groaned as Chastity got to her feet and followed the Headmaster to his office. Snape headed back to his office bedroom to try and relax.

"Fighting is against school rules," said Dumbledore once in his office.

"Sir, with all due respect, with us it can't be helped most of the time," said Serenity.

"Sir we are like pickles and ice cream," said Chastity.

"Please explain if you will," Dumbledore said.

"Well, pickles and ice cream don't taste good together unless under one condition and even then it doesn't always taste good," explained Chastity.

"Quit beating around the bush you undead idiot," said Serenity.

"We only get along under certain circumstances," Chastity said.

"You're still beating around the bush. I'm a werewolf, Headmaster!" explained Serenity.

"Yeah and a bad at that…I mean bad as good bad not bad, bad," said Chastity.

"Aw thanks," said Serenity.

"Those moves were great," said Chastity.

"Yours too, I mean that vertical triple roundhouse kick in the air…not even some of the older vampires I've met can do that!" said Serenity. "I mean I know one that could, but he prefers a more brutish approach."

"Ladies there its punishment to deal with," said Dumbledore.

"Absolutely sir," replied Serenity.

"What would that be sir," asked Chastity.

"You both will receive detention from your respective Head of House," said Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape will most likely go easy on you cause you are in his house and because you are new," whispered Chastity to Serenity.

"I hope so, I hope McGonagall isn't too harsh on you," replied Serenity.

"It's McGonagall. She doesn't show favorites to her house or anyone besides there is really only one person I truly fear," replied Chastity.

"Who?" asked Serenity.

"I can't say his name but he is really powerful," replied Chastity.

"He isn't human, is he?" Serenity asked.

"Psh, far from it," replied Chastity.

"Okay," said Serenity.

"Well after classes you report to Professor Snape and I will Professor McGonagall," said Chastity. "Night."

"Night," replied Serenity.

The next day after all of their studies Chastity and Serenity reported to their respective Head of Houses. When Serenity arrived to her Head of House he went pretty on her compared to the other students. Snape wasn't that angry with his new student but he didn't want her to go unpunished. For two days Snape had Serenity clean couldrens. So many cauldrons were absolutely disgusting with all sorts of gunk on the bottom of them. When Chastity reported to her Head of House she learned that her punishment would be dealt be helping out Professor Moody for a whole week. This agitated Chastity to no end but she obey Professor McGonagall for the most part. Chastity made her way to Professor Moody's office to receive her punishment. On the way to the office she thought of a way to get a lighter sentence. She thought of the one thing she could do, manipulates Professor Moody's mind. Chastity finally made to the office. She walked over to the Professor and handed the note McGonagall wrote about her punishment.

"A fight on school grounds, huh?" asked Moody.

"Yeah well, it was going to happen sooner or later," replied Chastity.

"Fighting is against the rules here," Moody said.

"Yes I know that," retorted Chastity as she began to make her move.

"Your punishment must fit the crime," said Moody.

"Professor?" she said.

"Yes," he replied as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Grade my papers for the week and then you'll be off the hook," she said as she placed him under she spell.

"'Grade my paper for the week and then you'll off the hook,'" he repeated.

"Is that all Professor?" she asked when he broke the eye contact.

"Yes that is all," he answered. "Come back tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she said as she left the room.

The next day after portions class Serenity and Chastity spoke to each other about their punishments.

"So what happened to you when you went to the Professor?" asked Chastity as she looked back at Snape as they left the classroom.

"He has me cleaning the cauldrons," Serenity replied. "What about you?"

"I have to work with Professor Moody," Chastity answered. "He makes me do horrible things. How long do you have to clean the cauldrons?"

"Only two times" Serenity answered. "And you?"

"A week, but I think I can handle it," said Chastity with a maniacal smile as she went up to the Gryffindor Tower for her "dinner" before heading to Professor Moody's office.

When Chastity entered Moody's office she found loads of papers on his desk. She knew that she what she was supposed to do. She began to grade the papers. She knew the correct answers by memory and grading the papers accordingly, almost. Some of the papers she graded were based on emotional feelings towards that particular person. For an example when she came upon Hermione's paper she gave Hermione a B even though the answers were right she thought that she could use a B ever so often. When she finished grading all of the papers for she was quite satisfied with her work. Chastity continued this for about a week before she got caught. It was two days before her punishment was up when Hermione came into complain about her grades and how it was unfair that she has a B when her papers were flawless. Hermione saw that Chastity was grading the papers and doing nothing else but that. On her way back to the Gryffindor Tower Hermione ran into Serenity. Hermione told Serenity everything she saw, so Serenity went to Moody's office to see for herself. Serenity entered Moody's office and found Chastity grading papers. Serenity was very discrete and didn't let Chastity sense, see or hear her. As soon as Serenity saw everything she wanted to she went to Professor Snape's office to discuss the new problem. Little did Serenity know, Chastity was following her the whole way back to Snape's office. Chastity stood out in the hall eavesdropping on their conversation and she knew that she was about to be in big trouble especially when she could feel a chill crawl up her spine. She turned around to see the King of Vampires standing right behind her. Professor Snape walks out of his office and ran into them out in the hall.

"My office ," Snape demanded to Chastity as he pointed to his office door.

"Gladly," replied the King as he began to enter the office.

"Except you," Snape declared. "You stay here."

"No," replied the King as he picked Snape up by the waist and carried him to the desk.

"Put me DOWN," cried Snape.

"Okay then," replied the King as he sat down at Snape's desk and placed Snape in his lap.

"That's not what I meant," said Snape with a pouty face.

"Next time be specific," replied the King.

"Ms. Thanos, get in here," Snape yelled when he stopped struggling with the vampire.

"I think she left," replied Serenity.

"MS. THANOS, GET IN HERE," the King yelled.

"Yes sir," Chastity said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you to the Professor Moody?" Snape asked.

"What makes you think I did anything in the first place," answered Chastity.

"Don't lie to the Professor," retorted the Vampire King.

"Don't play games with me either," retorted Snape.

"Fine," said Chastity. "I just manipulated his mind a little."

"A little?" chimed in Serenity. "I cleaned cauldrons and you graded papers."

"Sorry, I just thought I could get away with it that's all," replied Chastity.

"Oh you thought you could get away with," Snape repeated as he and the Vampire King began to chuckle.

"That is the only reason a person generally does something that stupid," Chastity said nonchalantly.

"Ah ha, so you admit it was stupid," Snape proclaimed.

"I plead the fifth," said Chastity. "WAIT."

"You're in England," said the King. "Dumbass."

"I was just about to say that but you just had to ruin it for me didn't you?" replied Chastity as her thunder was stolen making her look stupid.

The King smiled a big cheesy grin. Seeing the grin on the Kings face Snape began to chuckle.

"Since you two are having a good time I am leaving now," Chastity said as she crept towards the door.

"Get back her smart-aleck," the Vampire King said.

"What's done is done and we can't change that," she said.

"But you can fix it," replied the King.

"Fix it, no," replied Chastity sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me," the King demanded.

"Tone, what tone?" Chastity remarked sarcastically again.

The King of Vampires growled and the Professor began to freak out.

"Fix it, how?" asked Chastity.

"You are going to tell M-Moody what you did," Snape said still shaking a little.

"Oh no," Chastity said. "No, I am not."

"Oh yes you are," chimed the King.

"But why? Can't we just let this one slide?" whined Chastity.

"NO," replied Snape and the Vampire King together.

"How do you know I won't do it again?" mumble Chastity.

"I will know!" retorted the King of Vampires.

"Fine," she said with a slight smirk.

"Do NOT make me follow you," the King exclaimed.

"Follow her, follow her, please," whispered Snape under his breath.

*sigh* "Fine, I won't," said Chastity.

Chastity ran off to Moody's office.

"Let me go," Snape said when Chastity left.

"Now why would I want to do that," the King said.

"I'm not saying that you want to," began Snape. "I'm saying I want you to."

"Aw," the Vampire said with a chuckle.

"All I ask is that you don't bite him," Serenity chimed in. "Or anything he doesn't want you to do."

"Now where is the fun in that," replied the King. "The only good thing about him not wanting it, is making him beg afterwards."

"I'm not going to beg," Snape said. "I refuse."

"You can't refuse him," said Chastity when she entered the room

"Where are you?" Snape asked as he began to look for her.

"Down here, no wait," replied Chastity. "Up here."

"What happened?" Snape asked all confused.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family...

K9:Unfortunately I can't think of anything to comment about.  
>Kakashi: Really? You of all people<br>K9: Yeah. Why does that shock you so much  
>Kakashi: Because this is you we are talking about<br>K9: What is that supposed to mean? :|  
>Kakashi: Nothing just that your mind is always going<br>K9: Well I'm busy at the moment so my mind is distracted  
>Kakashi: *sarcasticly* You distract, never<br>K9: Watch it or else  
>Kakashi: Or else what? :)<br>K9: You'll see *manical laughter*


	17. The Unlucky Rabbit

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 17: The Unlucky Rabbit

"I always wondered what a vampire bunny looked like," stated the King of Vampires as he took his finger and scratched Chastity between the ears.

"I did what you wanted me to do," replied Chastity.

"And he turned you into a rabbit?" retorted Snape angrily.

"No, he turned me into a ferret," Chastity remarked sarcastically.

"There is no need for the sarcasm," Serenity said. "He's just trying to register it out loud."

After a while of Chastity humming the Jeopardy theme song, Snape shouted, "I've registered it."

"Took you long enough," retorted Chastity.

Snape bopped her on the ear for her comment.

Chastity grabbed her ear and held it near her face as she stood on her back legs. She looked at Snape with said eyes as if silently asking him to fix it. Seeing the look upon her face, Snape swept Chastity into his arms and took off to Moody's office. The King stayed behind in Snape's office as Serenity followed Snape curiously. Once at Moody's office Snape confronted Moody with the problem.

"What did you do?" questioned Snape.

"Aye look-it there," replied Moody innocently.

"Don't play innocent," Chastity stated as she looked at Moody and back at Snape who was holding her in the right position.

"You're one to talk," replied Moody.

"You DO NOT turn your students into ANIMALS," Snape exclaimed angrily. "If we could I would have turned Potter into rat a long time ago!"

"Professor, I don't think you should be getting angry right now," Chastity said nervously.

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"I don't feel so good," she answered.

"Do you want to get sacked over this?" Snape asked Moody as he shook Chastity like a cocktail drink.

"Prfffessor," Chastity stammered while still being shaken.

"Of all the things for some of the stupidest professors to do, you are the stupidest professor to get this job," Snape continued while still shaking Chastity.

"Professor, I can't throw up," Chastity said

"DAMN IT," yelled Snape as he stopped shaking her. "One moment."

"Do you truly want her to puke on me?" Moody asked.

Snape preformed a spell on Chastity, turns back to face Moody, squeezed her real tight, and she pukes.

"Now what did you do to her?" Snape questioned again.

"I'm not going to tell you," replied Moody.

Snape shakes Chastity just enough to get her queasy then holds her up to Moody, "Do make me do it again."

"I'm not afraid of getting puked on," Moody said defying Snape's demand.

Snape shakes Chastity until she puked and stated, "I can do this all day."

"I can't Professor," mumbled Chastity weakly.

"What did you do to her?" Snape demanded once again.

"I'll NEVER tell," Moody replied.

Snape shakes Chastity again causing her to puke. Suddenly a growl came from behind Moody causing him to jump in freight. The Vampire King grabbed Chastity and pulled her towards his chest. He held her properly and she nuzzled into him.

"Can you feed me?" she asked with an empty stomach.

"Let's wait until your stomach settles a little," the King said.

"Okay," she replied back.

"What did you do and do make me repeat it again," Snape stated firmly.

"I…I just did a normal transfiguration spell," stuttered Moody eyeing the King of Vampires. "She should be able to change with the counter spell."

Snape tried the counter spell but it didn't work. Snape tired it a couple of times but it didn't work. They took her to McGonagall's office begrudgingly but they needed to figure out a way to change Chastity back. Snape had the Vampire King stay in his office while he took Chastity to McGonagall. Every spell McGonagall could come up with didn't work either. This meant that Snape would have to come up with a potion that would change her back. He now would need time but in the meantime they had to figure out what to do with Chastity. They thought about several options but Chastity knew that she could be in her Tower in this state because of Fred and George. She refused to stay with Serenity only because she was afraid that Serenity might eat her. The King suggested that she stay with Snape but he didn't want her to because of the last time she was in his room. Finally no other solution came to mind so Snape reluctantly allowed Chastity to sleep in his room until he got her back to normal. That night Chastity's became more like a bunny. She could verbally talk but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but so different bunny things.

Snape had a mirror in his bathroom but she knew she wouldn't be able to see what she looked like so she didn't even try it. She stayed up that whole night. She looked around the room and saw many different things that looked edible but she managed to control the urge to eat it for that night. Morning came and Chastity decided to wake up the Professor for she knew when he woke up. She jumped on the bed and thought of the one way to wake him. She heard that all bunnies could do it. She hopped over towards the head of the bed and sat right behind Snape's head. She picked up her foot and threw it back down causing a thump. She did that a couple more times on Snape's head before he woke.

"I don't want to get up yet," said Snape still asleep.

"You got to go to work," Chastity said with a childlike squeaky voice.

"Lucius, I don't want to play with you," said Snape. "I don't like how you play."

"Professor," said Chastity getting kind of concerned. "Professor, wake up."

"What, Ms. Thanos?" replied Snape grumpily.

"Time to wake up for classes," she said with her unnatural voice.

"I know," he said as he picked her up off his head.

Snape took one look at Chastity and began to laugh.

"What?" Chastity asked with confusion.

"I would let you look in a mirror but I don't think it would work," stated Snape still chuckling.

"Tell me," she said.

"No I'll just let you find out on your own," said Snape with another chuckle as he slid off the bed to prepare for the day.

"I can't I have no reflection," she said.

"I know that," replied Snape.

When he finished getting ready he picked her up and carried her to the Great Hall to get breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall everyone stop eating and looked at them. They all wondered why Snape was carrying a black bunny. They all became to giggle at the sight of the bunny because the fur was standing up in all different directions. Chastity began to get quite anxious with all of the laughing. When the Professor sat down she looked at him with her anxious face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Professor McGonagall will explain it to you," Snape said with a chuckle as he handed her over to McGonagall.

"Professor I don't understand what is so funny," Chastity said with a childlike voice that seemed like it didn't belong to her.

"My dear, you are just so adorable," McGonagall explained. "Your fur seems to be standing on end."

"Oh," Chastity began to whine as she began to try to brush her fur down with her paw.

Chastity didn't think being a little black bunny was cute. It irritated her to no end which made Snape more interested in her embarrassment. She hopped over to the Professor hoping to get something to eat. She was very hungry and wanted food. Of course the Professor teased her before her feed her but she knew that he would get his comeuppance later. After breakfast Snape thought it would be a good idea for her to get some fresh air. He was told that bunnies like fresh air and he thought that she would too. The thing he forgotten was that the sunlight seemed to bother her eyes. Once outside, Chastity had to close her eyes in order to keep most of the sunlight out but it didn't help much. She hopped around by smell and seemed to manage will with that until Fang came into the picture. Fang is Hagrid's scaredy-cat of a dog who apparently likes bunnies. Fang began to chase after her with Hagrid trying to keep up.

"NO, Fang," Hagrid yelled as he tried to stop the big mutt. "NO."

Chastity tried to run away but soon realized that she wouldn't get far with her eyes closed. She didn't want to open her eyes for several reasons now but she still needed to run. She began to run but out of nowhere she felt like she was flying. She stopped trying to run as soon as she had realized she was being held. Chastity could now feel warm hands around body and soon came to the conclusion that someone saved her. She sniffed to see who was holding her and found that it was Professor Snape who had picked her up. She didn't dare open her eyes because of the sun but she heighted her other senses to understand the situation better.

"Ruff," barked Fang trying to get to Chastity in Snape's arms.

"No, down," said Snape trying to keep Chastity out of reach from Fang.

"Ruff, ruff," continued Fang as if he could really communicate with Snape.

"NO, DOWN," yelled Snape. "Leave her alone you mangy mutt."

Fang began to growl at Snape while still trying to get to Chastity. Snape roared right back at Fang causing, Fang to begin to whimper.

"You didn't have to do that," said Hagrid as he came up right behind Snape.

"He wouldn't me alone," growled Snape.

"You don't need to growl at me," said Hagrid sadly.

"If only you knew," stated Snape with a 'why me' face.

Snape took Chastity inside before anything else could get to her. She didn't dare open her eyes until her feet were on Snape's desk and she knew she was safe. When she did open her eyes she was looking into the chest of Professor Snape. This made her for very comfortable because she knew she wasn't in the sun or wasn't about to get eaten. She looked around the room and found that her potions class was about to start. She tried to speak to the Professor but when she did most of the students would begin to giggle at the childlike voice. This discouraged her greatly to the point that she refuse to talk at all. No matter how much one would beg her to speak to them she never would. She hated the voice and didn't want it to escape her again. The day continued on while she didn't say a single word not even to Serenity unless it was rabbit language which Chastity knew Serenity would understand her. The less Chastity spoke the more she became bunny like. Dinner came and she began to get really hungry. She nudged Snape on the leg since he put her on the floor a few minutes earlier so that he could get some work done. She kept nudging Snape's leg until he paid some attention to her. When Snape did notice her all he did was move her somewhere else while he continued to work a little more. She went back to his leg and began to nibble on his pants until she nibbled through and reached his leg. This finally got his attention. He looked at her and saw that she eaten part of his pant leg. He got angry as any normal pet owner would but soon realized that is was time for dinner. He picked her up, flicked her nose for the damage she did to his pants, and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. He placed her on the table in front of him and put some carrots in front of her. She ate them only because they were there put she didn't enjoy too much. She was never a person to eat her veggies.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to eat many other foods until she saw Hagrid sitting on the other side of the table. She knew that Hagrid knew how to take care of animals and realized that she could get different types of food that she would enjoy. She hopped over to him and sat right in front of his plate. She looked at him pitifully as if she hadn't eaten anything in days. Hagrid knew what Fang did and felt as if he should apologize. He pulled some dandelions out of one of his pockets and handed them to her with words of apology. Chastity looked at the dandelions and back at Hagrid as if he had lost his mind. She thought to herself; dandelions, seriously dandelions. I came all the way over her food good food and you give me freaking dandelions. Her look said it all. She looked at the dandelions and back at Hagrid and back at the dandelions and back at Hagrid. She then picked up a dandelion with one of her front paws and smacked Hagrid with it. She began to hop off towards Snape when Serenity stopped her. Serenity told Chastity that all bunnies absolutely love dandelions. Dandelions are the bunny equivalent to sugar. Chastity tasted one of the dandelions and fell head over heal in love with them. She ate all of the dandelions that were given to her. She got really excited and began to hop all over the table. Chastity hopped to the end of the table where Snape sat and began to get his attention. She would jump into the air high above his head which made him a little agitated. He wanted her to calm down but it was almost impossible. He knew that it would take a while before the dandelions would ware off. She continued on with this state for several hours. It was around Snape's bedtime when she was finally worn out. She hopped onto Snape's desk where he was trying to work. She looked at him with tired eyes and then rolled over onto her side in exhaustion. He knew exactly what that meant and decided that it would be a good idea for the two of them to go to sleep. Snape scooped Chastity up in the proper position and carried her to his room. He lay her down on the opposite side of the bed from where his slept. She really didn't mind it much sees as to the fact that he was allowing her to sleep on his bed in her bunny form. She stretched out as far as she could reach. Her ears lay flat against her body and her eyes partly closed. Snape watched as he changed into his normal pajamas. She continued to sleep while Snape continued to prepare for bed. When a climbed into the bed she still didn't move because she was so exhausted from all the running and jumping that she did earlier. They slept for what seemed like hours.

Chastity finally woke up and saw that it was midnight. She looked at Snape and found that he was still sleeping. She knew she couldn't wake him up because he gets cranky. She was getting quite bored and hungry. She hopped over Snape but miscalculated and hopped off the edge of the bed causing a loud thunk. Even though she tried not to wake up Snape but when she jumped off the and caused the loud thunk, he woke.

"What are you doing Ms. Thanos?" Snape asked sleepily with a little crankiness.

Chastity only looked up at him.

"Go back to bed," he stated.

She continued to look at him.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

She still looks at him.

"I can't help you if you don't open that little mouth of your," he stated.

She shakes her head showing that she still refused to talk.

"Fine, if there are any problems you can deal with them on your own. I'm not going to beg you," he said as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Little did he know that his decision was going to cause so much trouble for him later. During the rest of the night she had eaten through one of his shoes, a pair of socks, and the bottom of the legs on his pants. When morning came around he found her trying to eat through one of the legs of his bed posts.

"STOP!" yelled Snape when he saw her. "The last thing I need is my bed to fall underneath me."

She stopped chewing and looked up at him as if she had no idea what he was yelling about.

"You're eating my bed!" he said grumpily.

She looked at him as if she was smirking.

"Don't give me that look," he said.

She still looked at him as if she were now smiling.

Snape began to think and suddenly realized, "If you had been eating that all night than I would have woken up. What else have you eaten?"

At that moment she turned to hop out of the room.

"Freeze," he stated before she had gotten to the door. He got up and picked her up off the floor by her ears causing a shriek to come out of her. "You can suffer through it."

He placed her on the bed away from other things she could eat and began to look at his clothes. Once he saw the holes in his pants and socks he yelled, "WHAT did you do?"

She sat on her hind legs, placed her front on one of her ears pulling it towards her face, and looked directly at Snape with a look of innocence.

"Don't give me that look of innocence! You are not innocent," he said glaring at her. "What else did you eat?"

She let go of her ear and motioned to the floor with her eyes.

"Where is my other shoe?" he asked with slight anger.

She looked away and looked back at him.

"Why are there only shoe laces?" he now demanded.

She grabbed her other ear and placed in front of her face and gave him another look of innocence.

"DID you eat my shoe?"

She lay down on the bed stretched out with her ears flat against her head and gave him a "have mercy on me" look.

"Oh I'm trying to remember," he began. "Isn't there a potion that involves rabbits?"

She back away from the edge of the bed toward the wall with a "don't eat me" look.

"Oh you're going to get it," he said glaring at her.

She placed her ears and her front paws covering her eyes.

"OH, you are in trouble there is NO escaping that," he stated.

She rolled over on to her back exposing her belly to him trying to make herself appear cute.

"First off," he stated as he flicked her nose. "Second off, I'm not talking to you all day."

She rolled over, rubbed her nose, and then hopped over to him. She stood up on her hind legs as high as she could go. She then reached with one of her front paws and tapped his hand closest to her with a look of "I'm sorry."

"I am not talking to you. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said as he turned away from her and began to find another pair of pants, another pair of sock, and another pairs of shoes.

Watching his current behavior she hopped off the bed and towards his legs. Once she reached his leg she nudged him with her nose. He still continued to ignore her as he got dressed. He sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. Snape slipped on his shoes and began to tie them. She knew only one way to get his attention at that moment. She hopped over to him and at on his shoes before his could tie them. He gently pushed her off his shoes and began to tie them again. She hopped back onto his shoes continuing to make it hard on him. This time he picked her up and placed her away from his shoes. She ignored him again and hopped back onto his shoes but this time she stretched out and covered both of his shoes with her whole body. He shoved her off of the shoes and began to tie his shoes again. She hopped back onto his shoes now causing him to get extremely angry. He pulled his feet up out of her reach and finished tying his shoes. She stood on her hind legs and placed her paws on the edge of them bed and looked up at him.

He moved his feet back onto the floor and stood to walk out of the room. She stood looking from the bed hoping that he would turn around to pick her up and take her to the Great hall. When he didn't she began to hop after him. She followed close behind him resembling a lost puppy. Once in the Great Hall he continued to walk to his seat in complete silence. She continued to follow. When he sat in his chair she got on her hind legs and place her front paws on the edge of the side of his chair hoping that he would put her on the table. He continued to ignore her throughout the breakfast period. She finally got the picture and lay down beside his chair with everything stretched out and her ears flat against her back. When the students didn't see her on the table many of them began to look for her. When they saw her lying on the floor she looked so pitiful as if she had been caught in a trap. Serenity noticed and figured that he was mad at Chastity.

"Professor?" Serenity asked when she reached the table.

"What?" Snape replied with a grumpy tone.

"What did she do?" she asked curiously.

"She ate part of my outfit," he replied.

"The ones you were planning on wearing?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a groan.

"And that codons you to ignore her?" McGonagall asked.

"Excuse me, but I refuse to feel bad when she won't talk because everyone laughed at her SQUEAKY voice," he replied.

"Well, excuse me grouchy britches, but you laughed too," said McGonagall sticking up for her student.

"It was like she was on helium," he replied with his arms raised with the "what" expression.

The whole time Chastity continued to lay next to the chair with the same pitiful expression. She continued to lay there without a single word or movement. She found herself fighting to stay awake. Eventually she lost all strength to stay awake and fell asleep. She continued to sleep until Snape moved his chair to return to his office. She woke up and followed him back to his office but kept her distance by a few hops. When they reached his office she lay next to his desk like she did in the Great Hall. She didn't want to cause any more trouble to make him stop talking to her for a while longer. When he got up to head to his classroom she followed and lay down next to that desk and waited for the classes to start. She didn't move or talk. All she did was lay there. The only time she moved was when Serenity came into the classroom for Portions. When Serenity sat in her seat Chastity hopped over to her for a little attention. Chastity knew Serenity would be able to scratch all the right places. She was a little depressed with the fact that the person she strongly admired at this point wasn't talking to her. She knew what she did and knew that he would talk to her the next day but it still seemed to bother her. Chastity still didn't do much that day even after Serenity left. Chastity went right back and lay down next to the professor without any actions. At dinner she laid there still looking like the most pitiful site one did see. She knew that Snape would go to his bed room but she decided against following him and went out to side instead.

Chastity hopped towards the edge of the lake and the forest. She thought she might be able to relax and get a little of her frustration out with little damage. She found sleep coming upon her and she couldn't refuse it any longer. She lay down by the edge of the lake and watched at the water changed from water to ice and back to water again. She had managed to control that power easily and found it most entertaining when she was upset. As the professors patrolled that night they didn't even notice her. Snape wondered where she was and went searching for her but couldn't find her in or around the castle. As she slept she didn't move a single muscle. Suddenly there was a noise behind her. She woke with a start. She looked behind her and found some of people she recognized. She took a closer look and saw that it was Kaname Kuran stand there talking to his followers. It seemed that they had finally caught up with her but she couldn't let them know that she was the bunny sitting behind them. Before she knew it she was being scooped up and held by one of Kaname's right hand men, Hanabusa Aido. Aido is a blonde haired, blue eyed vampire with a flirtatious personality.

"Look at the bunny, isn't it adorable?" Aido stated as he began to rub his face against her fur.

"Put down the rabbit, Aido," Kaname said sternly.

"But she's so black," Aido replied. "And her fur is so fluffy and SOOOFFFTT."

"I don't care put down the rabbit," Kaname said.

"Fine," Aido replied in a sad tone.

When she was finally done she tried to hop off but she found that she had to go near Kaname. The closer she got the more terrified she became because she didn't want him to find out that she is that bunny.

"Wait," Kaname stated when she had just past him as he looked down her. "You smell familiar."

This startled Chastity and she began to hop faster.

"Wait, come back," yelled Kaname.

She didn't listen but stopped for just a second to see if he was going to follow and he did. He chased her all the way to the castle doors. She knew she couldn't run through the closed doors because she would give herself away doing it. She continued to hop around the castle until she ran into Professor Snape's leg. She hid behind his legs before Kaname could catch up to her. Kaname stopped when he stopped Snape. When Snape saw Kaname he picked up Chastity and began to carry her back towards the castle.

"Is she yours?" Kaname asked irritably when Snape walked past him.

"And what if she is?" Snape replied.

"Then you should keep a better eye on her," Kaname retorted.

"I will do what I want," Snape stated.

"Not unless you want her to get eaten," Kaname replied.

"You won't dare touch her," Snape retorted.

"Really, who's going to stop me," Kaname said arrogantly.

"I will," interrupted the King of Vampires.

"My apologize we will leave," Kaname replied with a slightly bow of the head.

"Good," replied the King.

"Wait Kaname," said Chastity before Kaname turn and leave.

"You just had to open your mouth," Snape grunted.

"Kaname," she proclaimed again. "Please don't go."

"Why should I stay? Clearly I am not wanted," Kaname replied.

"But I want you," she stated weakly remember the fuss she made over not wanting to marry him.

"Really now," he said as he remember that she turned down his request for marriage.

"Yes. You came here for a reason didn't you?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you were still alive," he answered.

"You can see that she is alive so now you can leave," the Vampire King replied.

"Yes, she is but not in human form," Kaname replied arrogantly. "I want to see her in human form."

"That will be awhile," she answered. "This is a complex situation that you wouldn't understand all too well, so it will have to wait."

"What happened to your voice?" Kaname asked.

At that question she returned to her silence. If she had been able to show it she would have been seen blushing. Kaname and his followers left without questions or even answers. Snape and the Vampire King took Chastity back into the castle where they knew safety would be less of an issue. Once inside the comfort of Snape's office they began a discussion.

"You can't go wondering off on your own," Snape began begrudgingly seeing that he was still upset with her for eating his clothes earlier that day. "Someone or something could have killed you."

Chastity rolled her eyes as if she were actually being scolded by her father.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," he scolded.

"This is a serious matter and you are acting like a child," retorted the King as he thumped her ear.

She grabbed her ear and rubbed it with her paw. She then gave Snape a look of apology and was about to hop off the table but was stopped.

"I don't want to see it, I want to hear it," Snape told her before turning to the King of Vampires. "Honestly now, she wakes me up in the middle of the night and expects me to read her mind on what she wasn't and when I decide I'd rather sleep she eats portions of my wardrobe."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Chastity said trying to avoid trouble.

"You still ate my pants and my shoe," replied Snape grumpily.

"Your shoe is actually under the bed," she said still trying to avoid trouble.

Snape got up and searched for his shoes under the bed, "It's still eaten."

"It's fixable," she replied.

"I don't care," he yelled back.

"I was hungry and you were being a grumpy britches," she protested.

"You didn't tell me you were hungry. No, you just looked at me and expected me to read your mind," he retorted.

"Well, whose fault is that?" she retorted.

"YOURS," he yelled back.

"You were the one who laughed at me and then walked me in front who knows how many people and they all laughed as well," she explained. "It is your fault."

"And you're the one who instead of dealing with it got all offended and behaved like a child," replied the King of Vampires.

"Fine! It's ALL my fault," she stated grumpily as she lay down on the desk.

"Don't try and play the guilt card," said the King as he thumped her side.

"Are both of you done scolding me?" she asked lazily.

"I won't be if you continue giving me attitude," replied the Vampire King.

"What attitude?" she asked curiously.

"He's ancient, what do you think?" replied Snape.

The King then moved his hand towards Snape and bopped him.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Snape: You hit me!  
>K9: I had to have him bop you. You were being onery.<br>Snape: Still that hurt  
>K9: And you pulling Chastity by the ears didn't?<br>Snape: She was being naughty  
>K9: We will see who the naughty one is soon<br>Snape: I don't want to be naughty. Naughty people get bopped.  
>K9: Exactly and that's why you got bopped.<br>Snape: I wasn't naughty  
>Alucard: Oh you were<br>SP: K9 be nice to Snape  
>K9: I only got him bopped once<br>SP: Yeah but he's afraid that you are going to do something worse  
>K9: Oh and you haven't<br>SP: Oh there bad dreams. They weren't real and all in his head.  
>K9: Well okay but i got to be a little mean<br>SP: Just a little  
>Snape: *whimpers* T.T<br>Izzy: yay


	18. Revenge

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 18: Revenge

That night the King of Vampires stayed to make sure that Kaname didn't return. He stayed near Snape the whole time making him feel uncomfortable. The Vampire King is the type to 'like' everyone. This absolutely terrified Snape. Snape didn't want to get bitten again and didn't want to deal with 'anything' else the vampire could think of. Chastity really didn't want HIM to be there at the castle because that would mean she couldn't get away with much. She is a young hyper vampire who needs to get rid of energy. With the King of Vampires roaming the castle she would have to be quiet calm and relaxed in order to stay out of trouble. The whole time Snape was trying to grade papers the King would do everything to distract him from his work. Everything the vampire did worked, Snape couldn't concentrate even if his life depended on it. When the King wants something he ALWAYS gets it, no matter what that something was. One of the reasons the King was interested in Snape is because Snape was so persistent in resisting him. This resistance became a fascination of the King's. Little did they know, Chastity had slipped out of the room and fell fast asleep in Snape's bedroom. She was exhausted from the day of being completely ignored and from being up when she should have been asleep. Many of the times she appeared to be awake in a class she was actually sleeping. She was hardly ever found out by the other teachers because she normally sits in the back of the classroom and when called up she answers them as if she were awake. The whole time the King was trying to get amusement from Snape, Chastity was being ignored and thought that if she left them alone she wouldn't be missed much. As she slept the two of them were constantly arguing over various silly things.

"Really now, you need to lighten up a bit," the King stated as he leaned over Snape's desk looking for attention.

"No I do not. I am fine the way I am," retorted Snape as he was clearly agitated but the King leaning on his desk while he tried to work.

"Come on now and pay attention to me," replied the King with a sigh.

"Clearly I am busy," stated Snape.

"Not anymore," replied the King as he swiped all the papers off Snape's desk.

"What did you do that for?" said the irritated Professor as he began to pick up the papers.

"I need entertainment and you are my entertainment," replied the King with a grin.

"Go find entertainment somewhere else," retorted Snape.

"Oh but you are the most entertaining," answered the King with another grin.

"You are bothering me," exclaimed Snape as placed the papers back on his desk. "I have to get this done."

"No," stated the King plainly.

"Yes," proclaimed the Professor.

"Entertain me," exclaimed the King.

"I AM busy, so no," said Snape.

"But you are entertaining me," the King said calmly and with a grin.

"GO somewhere else and entertain yourself," proclaimed Snape.

The two of them continued to argue of playtime and work time but in the end Snape was victorious. The King left the office to patrol around the castle to find anything entertaining. Chastity was falling in and out of consciousness and finally decided to get up because she was hungry and decided to take it up with the Professor. She knew he would be busy seeing as to her lack of proper sleep caused by Snape's unwillingness to entertain an obviously unentertained Vampire King. She hopped over to Snape anyway, remembering the consequences of yesterday and earlier that evening.

She nudged him saying, "Professor, I know you're busy but I am starving."

"What do you want?" asked the Professor. "Carrots?"

"No, I don't want carrots," she replied.

"What do you want then?" he said not looking up from his papers.

"Dandelions," she said a little too happily.

"No, not this late," he replied.

"But I like those," she protested.

"No, they make you hyper and I don't want to deal with it," replied Snape.

"Please?" she asked.

"No and that's final," Snape said before he conjured up carrots and strawberries. "Here, you can eat these."

"Eat what?" she said curiously for she couldn't see what he got her to eat.

"Come here," he said tiredly.

"Okay," she said as she hopped closer to him.

He bent over and picked her up and placed her on his desk. She was now finally able to see the strawberries.

"Are the strawberries for me?" she asked looking behind her for the King.

"Yes," he replied.

"Where did he go?" she asked eyeing the strawberries hoping that the King of Vampires didn't eat them before her.

"I don't know, out," stated Snape.

"Okay," she said right before she reached for a strawberry placed it to her mouth.

She continued to munch on the strawberries until she noticed a white gloved hand come at her fruit. She looked up with her paws to her face and a strawberry in her mouth with juice running into her fur. As she watched him try to grab one, Snape smacked the King's hand away. She stared at the King with a strawberry in her mouth as if she was warning him not to do it again. He saw the look and decided to try it again but Snape smacked the hand away once more. When she had finally eaten all of the strawberries she unconsciously began to eat the carrots. As she watched the King patronize Snape she just stuffed them in her mouth. The whole time she stuffed them in the mouth she managed to somehow forget to chew.

"Smack me again and I'll smack you," said the King. "And it won't be on the head this time."

Chastity began to choke on her carrots as she began to laugh. They noticed her choking and got a little concerned until she spit most of the carrots out. That caused Snape to gross out a little. She looked up at them as if she was grossed out and didn't know what to do. Snape grabbed a napkin and began to wipe her fuzzy little bunny face. She began to squirm because she didn't like him doing that to her face.

"Hold still," Snape told her as he continued to wipe her face.

"Not so rough," she stated when the Professor finished.

"I had to get all of it," he replied calmly.

"My tummy hurts now," she said as she moved towards Snape's hand.

"Then it's time for you to go back to bed," replied Snape as he cleaned up the mess on his desk.

"I can't sleep right now," she replied back.

"And why not?" Snape asked.

"Because it's night time I have a hard time sleeping at night," she replied honestly.

"She does have a point there," interjected the King.

"You stay out of this," Snape replied. "The students are not allowed out of bed during the night."

"Technically she's a rabbit," answered the King.

"Don't get smart with me," Snape replied now getting a little angry. "She is still a student."

Throughout this arguing Chastity managed to fall asleep on Snape's arm. The one time she was happy to be asleep at night. Snape noticed that she was asleep and proceeded to carry her to his bedroom. She didn't wake which Snape was grateful for. He managed to get to the bedroom and make a place for her on the floor right bedside the bed. He watched her sleep for a couple of hours before he fell asleep. That night Snape could hardly get a proper amount of sleep that he needed. The King of Vampires kept him from doing his work long enough to keep him up past his regularly scheduled bedtime causing him to grade the papers that he needed to late into the night. He managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before he was woken by the brute of a Vampire King. The Vampire had managed to stay out of trouble but didn't manage to not wake up Snape. The King wanted to watch Snape sleep but his constant staring woke up the sleeping professor. Chastity had stayed asleep until this point. She woke when she heard Snape arguing with the King.

"What are you doing?" Snape exclaimed.

"Watching you sleep," answered the King.

"Why must you do that?" asked Snape irritably.

"You're look cute when you are sleeping," answered the King.

"Will you not do that," proclaimed Snape as he rolled over to actually look at the Vampire King.

"Why should I stop?" the Vampire asked playfully.

"I am exhausted and have to work tomorrow," Snape said. "You kept me up late enough as it is, so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone."

Chastity hopped over to the King and rubbed her chin on his leg because she really couldn't reach anywhere else. She knew exactly what that meant and wanted to see if he would understand. He really only paid attention to the fact that she was rubbing on him and he really didn't mind it too much. After a little while of rubbing against him, he picked her up. She really didn't want that, but she couldn't resist him. He held her like she would want to be held and he began to pet her. She got so comfortable that she began to fall asleep again. She knew that he planned that. She tried to fight the sleep but it got harder and harder too. Since the King forced her back to sleep, she missed the rest of the conversation. When she finally woke, she noticed that Snape wasn't awake for work yet. She hopped on the bed and tried to wake him. He moaned and rolled over trying to ignore his new alarm clock. She wouldn't have it, so she continued to nudge him awake. She soon realized that nudging wouldn't work and ended up jumping directly onto his stomach. She weighed about eight pounds as a rabbit, and when she jumped on his stomach, he was startled awake.

"What do you want," he proclaimed angrily and irritably from the pain of his stomach and from the lack of sleep.

"Time to get ready for work," she said as she laid down on him.

"You didn't have to jump on my stomach," he stated, staring down at her.

"Yes I did," she said while still lying on his stomach. "I tried nudging you but all you did was roll over several times and I knew that that would get your attention."

"You know I would have rather you not have done that," he stated.

"I know I am sorry but I didn't want you to be late for work," she said as she raised her head off her front paws. "Besides you're hungry and so am I."

"I'm also tired," he growled. "Now will you get off."

"Grouch britches," she stated as she slid off of him.

Snape just growled at her comment but he knew that he was grouchy because of that "good-for-nothing vampire" that kept him up all night. Chastity watched as Snape begrudgingly climbed out of bed and got ready for work. When he began to strip, she turned around to face the wall out of respect for her professor. She knew that he wouldn't want her to see him without clothes so she didn't mind not watching that. Apparently noticing this action she took, he patted her on the head as a reward. He picked her up and proceeded to carry her to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was hungry but not like usual. After last night's interaction with Kaname, she couldn't help but think about him. Kaname was on her mind the entire day until Snape interrupted her thoughts. It was later in the evening when he announced to her that he might have found a potion to fix her rabbit shaped problem. She refused to take any potions orally so he had to bathe her in it. She had enjoyed the bath more than she thought she would. He told her to wait in the bathe for about thirty minutes. She got out of the bath and then looked down and saw that she had changed. She screamed and ran all the way to the professor, who was in his office grading papers.

"What's wrong?" he asked after hearing her scream.

"Look at me," she stated when she was where he could she her. "It didn't work."

"Well, isn't that obvious," he replied before he began to chuckle.

"What do I look like now?" she said not being able to look in the mirror.

"You look like a skunk," he replied with another chuckle.

"WHAT?" she proclaimed as she began to twirl around in circles tried to look at her back. She then tried to reach for tail and successfully grabbed it. She pulled it to her face and looked at the black fur with the white strip down the middle of it. She was turned into the typical skunk. She looked like the skunk off of Bambi. When she was trying to look at herself, Snape had found it amusing and began to chuckle.

"Fix it," she proclaimed when she had finished with this whole charade.

"It will take about another day or so depending on how busy I am," Snape stated trying to keep from laughing at her new form.

"Get it out," she said grumpily before sitting on her bottom.

"Get what out," he said with slight confusion.

"Laugh it out," she said now even more agitated. "Go on."

"Really, now, do you think I would do that," said Snape.

"Yes," she said as she turned her back on him and sat down again.

"I'm sorry, but there is no need for you to get upset," he said as he picked her up to examine her more closely. "Even though it might take a day or so I can fix it. I just hope you don't stink."

"I stink?" she asked with an embarrassed expression.

"Not yet you don't," he replied.

"I don't want to stink," she said.

"You're a skunk it's bound to happen," he replied.

"Just don't let anyone scare me," she stated.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Wait does that mean I can't let Potter scare you?"

"Well it depends on where we are," she replied.

"What happened to you?" asked the King when he came into the office.

Chastity jumped and pulled her tail into the air before turning and looking at the King.  
>The King grabbed her tail.<p>

"Don't even think about it," he stated squeezing her tail.

"It hurts, let go. It hurts," she cried.

"Then don't spray me," he replied as he let go of her tail.

"Sorry it's just a natural reaction for a skunk," she replied as she reached for her tail. "I'm really sorry. If you want me to spray Potter you might want it to be outside."

"Not necessarily," replied Snape with a smirk. "Near the Gryffindor tower, perhaps."

"That is a problem," she replied. "Do you know how long it takes to air out?"

"I won't have to worry about that," answered Snape. "I am nowhere near the Tower."

"I am," replied Chastity. "That is where I stay."

"Not when we get you your coffin," replied the King.

"When you get me a what?" she asked with slight confusion.

"A coffin," the King replied.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," she answered.

"You're not going to get a choice in the matter," replied the King.

"Yes and I say no," she replied stubbornly as she sat down on Snape's desk.

"You're not going to get a choice in the matter," replied the King equally as stubborn.

"No I am not," she answered. "I don't want it and I don't like it."

"We will see about," he replied.

"Not like you can do anything about it anyway," she said stupidly.

"You want to bet," replied the King.

"I like to see you try," she answered with the continuance of her stupidity. "Oops, you can't. No coffin."

He growled as if he was calling someone before stating, "Let me wipe the smirk off your face."

Serenity appeared and replied to the call, "Yes."

"How close are you to being done with the coffin?" the King asked her.

"Considering I have her measurements, I'd say soon," she answered.

"What was that?" he asked now returning to Chastity.

"I'd still like to see you get me in it," she replied with a playful thought.

The King then grabbed her by her tail and raised her up into the air.

"Ow," she cried. "Put me down."

"You want to back talk me again," he stated.

"No," she replied with dejection.

"That's what I thought," he said as he placed her back down on the desk.

"How did you get my measurements?" Chastity asked Serenity.

Serenity just shrugged her shoulders.

"Was it one of them?" she asked pointing to Snape and the King.

They all shrug.

"Was it Potter's group?" she asked while getting a little angry. "It was. I'm going to get them."

Chastity then jumped down off the desk and tried to waddle out the door. She turned around and walked back into the room.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I think they would be in Defense Against the Dark Arts class," replied Snape.

"Two birds with one stone," she answered with a smile.

Chastity then proceeded to walk out the door while Professor Snape began to laugh. After several minutes they began to hear many screams coming from several levels above them. After another several minutes she entered the office with a smile of satisfaction.

"I know what you are thinking," she said. "And if you want to de-stink me you can."

"I think it would be a good idea considering she has an attitude problem," replied the King. "But how would that affect her when she reverts back?"

"I don't know but it brings up a good point," replied Snape.

All of a sudden there came a knock at his office door and a horrid smell. Professor Moody was standing outside of his office door. Snape moves his pointer finger to his lips and made a shh noise. They all nodded and said nothing as they waited for Moody to leave.

"Open the damn door, you, blasted, manipulative," began Moody's yells.

Moody then proceeded to yell cruse words. This lasted for about thirty minutes.

Moody yelled, "Open the damn door or I'll bust it open."

Snape began to panic a little for he knows that Moody would bust the door open. Seeing Snape in a little panic, the Vampire King walked through the door to confront the horrid smelling man.

"Will you go away please," the Vampire stated calmly. "You smell horrible."

"The only reason I stink is because on the bitch in there," yelled Moody as he pointed to the door.

Over hearing this, Serenity walked out of the office and growled the Moody.

"Do us a favor don't ever call her that again," the King said.

Snape stepped out of the office and began to gag at the smell coming from the professor in front of them. Snape then wondered how the two have not vomited yet. Chastity couldn't stand being in the office by herself and decided to follow.

"YOU," yelled Moody when he saw Chastity.

"I thought you smelled bad enough beforehand but now," said Chastity. "Come to think of it, this might be an improvement."

"Why you little," began Moody before Dumbledore interrupted.

"What is going on here?" asked the Headmaster.

"That little monster sprayed me and my students," replied Moody.

"Is that true Ms. Thanos?" the Headmaster asked her.

"He scared me," she replied as she sunk back behind Snape's leg.

"You came into my room first," Moody proclaimed.

"To be honest, Headmaster, I wanted revenge," she stated moving towards Dumbledore with a regretful face.

"Ah," replied Dumbledore.

"Ah! I smell like skunk piss and all I get is an Ah," replied an angrier Moody.

"Technically it's not pee," replied Snape with a smirk.

"Don't get smart with me, boy," replied Moody.

"But I can do that now," replied Chastity before she looked up at Dumbledore. "Never mind."

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

K9: The randomness of ME  
>Snape: Oh goody<br>K9: What's that suppose to mean  
>Snape:Do I have to explain myself?<br>K9: No *looks away nervously*  
>Snape : *glares*<br>K9: No *looks away again*  
>Snape: *more intense glare*<br>K9: Yes, fine, Yes you do  
>Snape: too late now i change my mind<br>K9: *growls* you're so, ugh, damn it, you litlle *continues ranting*  
>SP: Be nice to him<br>K9: Why so mommy doesn't get mad  
>SP: *smacks back of K9's head* Yes<br>K9: But he, but he  
>SP: No be nice<br>Snape: *sticks out tongue* (OOC)  
>K9: He started it<br>SP: I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it  
>K9: *growls at Snape*"<br>SP: *smacks K9's tummy*  
>K9: OW<p> 


	19. Mischievous Creatures

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 19: Mischievous Creatures

"This time I'll get it right," Snape said to the Headmaster. "Let's just hope she doesn't change into a badger."

"You keep her away from me!" Moody stated firmly.

Chastity only giggled as she walked behind Snape's leg to hind from the angry Moody.

"I'll start on it now," stated Snape before turning towards the office.

"Ouch," mumbled Chastity after Snape accidentally stepped on her tail.

"Sorry, Ms. Thanos," replied Snape.

"It's ok," she replied back uncomfortably.

"That's what you get you little runt," stated Moody as he began to walk away.

Chastity got agitated and ran after him but was stopped by Dumbledore who wouldn't let her spray Moody again.

"Ms. Thanos, I would be wise of you to go back into Professor Snape's office," stated the calm Headmaster.

"Yes, sir," she replied as she turned around and went back into Snape's office.

When she walked into the office she found that the Professor had begun working on the potion. She went over to watch but was told not to interfere for he might mess this one up as well. She waited patiently under his desk. When he finished making the potion he stopped for just a few seconds before picking her up to take her to dinner.

"We need to let it simmer for about a day," Snape told her before walking into the Great Hal. "In the meantime you need to stay out of trouble and away from Moody."

"Yes sir," she replied knowing full well that Moody might kill her the next time she goes near him.

"Now to find you some dinner," he stated looking at the food on the Professors' table.

"She eats flowers," Serenity stated as she walked up to where Snape was sitting.

"More plants," Chastity muttered under her breath.

"Yes," Serenity replied hearing Chastity's mutter.

"Well, I guess it will have to work," Chastity replied with a sigh. "It could be worse."

"Yes I suppose it could," Snape answered.

After dinner Snape looked at the potion and added a few more ingredients making sure that it was to his specifications. He then made his way to his bedroom to prepare for bed. He was exhausted from the work he had that day and the constant late nights. He knew Chastity must be tired as well exhausting herself like she had when tormenting Moody. When finished dressing he went to find Chastity under his desk. He saw that she had fallen asleep. He was grateful for her sleeping when he wanted to but he knew she might wake up before the morning comes. Throughout the night he tossed and turned waiting for her to wake but she never did. She was so exhausted from the whole day for she didn't sleep at all. She was allowed to sleep on Snape's bed that night but she slept close to the wall thinking that he would be more comfortable if she didn't snuggle up to him. As the night continued Snape found that it was impossible to get a good night rest and decided to work some more on the papers he had gotten behind on with the King of Vampire demanding attention. When the morning finally came Chastity still didn't wake because of vampire habit but Snape looked at the potion and took it off the fire to let it cool. He had gotten any sleep that night and it made him crankier than normal. The day continued and the Professor became very cranky with the stupidity of the students in his classes. Chastity finally woke when the Professor forced her to wake around noon.

"The potion is almost done and you need to get up," he stated when she looked at him. "Besides I won't have you wondering the halls tonight because you can't sleep."

She obeyed only to satisfy the grumpy, sleepless Professor. After lunch she was able to go outside for fresh air under the Forbidden Forest trees on the edge of the lake. She knew that the Professor would need alone time so she decided to stay in the area as long as she could. She calculated the amount of time she could spend under the trees and when the time was up she went to find the Professor. As she was waddling back to the castle she got bombarded by to other skunks. This freighted her for she knew exactly what they wanted to do to her: the horizontal tango, "schnu-schnu," "butterflying the muffin," "the horizontal chicken." No matter what is was being called by the two male skunks she just didn't want to be a part of it, so she ran. As she ran they followed her. When she ran into the castle she thought she had lost them but somehow the two males managed to slip inside. She tried to run faster but found that running in the castle was harder than she had thought. When she would turn a corner she would run and almost go through the wall. She finally made it to the Professor who was busy at the moment helping Serenity with a potion. Chastity interrupted the meeting fearing her "loss of innocence."

"PROFESSOR," she squealed as she ran right into him. "Pick me up fast, Please."

"I'm busy helping Serenity," he replied.

"The classroom door is open and they are coming," she replied. "So pick me up."

"Who is coming?" he asked her as he bent over and picked her up just in time to see the two skunks running inside the room.

"Thank you," replied Chastity with a sigh of relief just before she stuck her tongue out at the two males

"You led them here?" Snape stated with frustration.

"Change them into something so they don't spray us," panicked Chastity.

Professor Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at the other skunks and turned them into bubbles. He managed this without uttering a word. It might seem cruel to most people who would see that but they thought that it might have been the best way to get rid of them at that moment. Snape was protecting his student from unwanted baby making. Chastity really didn't care at that moment if he made the males turn into bubbles or even explode all she really wanted was to not loss her innocence to something that other than a human or vampire for that matter. Serenity didn't want to be sprayed and understood perfectly.

Dinner was about to start but before they were going go in there Snape wanted to see if the potion worked or not. He made a bath for Chastity to get into and placed both her and the potion inside of it. He waited until he felt was the appropriate amount of time and then acted. When he entered the bathroom looked around and found nothing until he spotted a giant wolf spider on the side of the tub. Seeing its size Professor jumped.

"No offense, but you are kind of ugly," he said to the spider.

"I know," it shrieked.

"Mrs. Thanos?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," she stated.

"A spider…a spider…a spider?" he stated back as he picked the spider.

"I am not that spider!" she stammered before losing her voice.

"Then where are you?" he asked expecting to hear her talk.

There was no response.

Snape then figured that she was still under the bubbles of the bath and decided to see if he could get her out. He moved all of the bubbles from the top of the bath tub and looked down to see if she was there. When he looked down he saw this small furry creature with long ears sitting down at the bottom of the tub. He reached in and pulled it out of the potion filled bath. He grabbed a towel to dry of the little creature figuring that Chastity had changed into this "new" creature.

"You are Ms. Thanos, aren't you?" he asked after he dried off the furry creature.

She nodded in agreement before responding, "Mogwai."

"What?" Snape questioned with utter confusion.

"Mogwai," she stated again.

"Okay, well we are going to dinner and fixing this later," he stated before picking her up.

As they walked into the Great Hall everyone became to stay and the "new" creature that the Professor was holding. Hardly any of the students knew what it was he was holding until Serenity shouted out the answer.

"It's a Mogwai," she shouted.

"Ms. Luminares," said Snape as he approached the Professors' table. "Will you please come over here?"

Serenity obeyed the command of her Head of House.

"Could you please explain to me what she is, as you clearly have an understanding as to what she is?" he stated when Serenity approached the table.

"She is a Mogwai or you could call her a Gremlin," she answered.

"That is a Gremlin, Professor Snape," stated Dumbledore hearing the conversation. "What a handful she will be."

"What do you mean handful?" Snape asked.

"Gremlins are very mischievous little creatures," Serenity answered.

"I know that," Snape replied.

"There are a few rules that you need to know about THIS particular Gremlin," chimed Dumbledore.

"What rules would these be?" asked Snape.

"Do get them wet," stated Dumbledore.

"Okay," answered Snape.

"Don't let bright light touch them," McGonagall stated.

"Okay, anymore?" asked Snape.

"Yeah, one, definitely do not feed her after midnight," stated Serenity.

"Okay, why?" asked Snape.

"I could tell you but," began Serenity.

"Tell me," Snape demanded.

"But I think it would be more fun to watch a movie," she finished.

"I don't want to watch a movie," Snape stated flatly.

"Mogwai," Chastity stated at the sound of the movie.

"What does she eat?" Snape asked not wanting to deal with a hyper 'Mogwai.'

"Anything just not after midnight," Serenity stated.

"Okay, you may go back to your table," he stated as he placed Chastity on the table in front of him.

"Mogwai," Chastity stated while staring at Snape with the Mogwai cuteness.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Perhaps she wants to watch the movie with you," Serenity stated.

"What, she wants to watch it now?" Snape stated.

Chastity nodded in response.

"Apparently," Serenity stated.

"Oh goody," Snape replied with sarcasm.

After Snape finished eating he headed back to his office. Serenity followed him carrying the Gremlin movie. Snape conjured up a TV and sat on his bed. He allowed Serenity to enter the bedroom with the movie and also let her stay to watch. Once the movie started and Snape was comfortable Chastity crawled into his lap. Snape was slightly irritated at the fact the she had to be in his lap but after a few minutes he relaxed. The movie continued to play on and Chastity began to fall asleep. When the first "scary" scene came up in the movie, the King of Vampire entered the room and purposely scared Snape. Snape jumped with a scream and cause Chastity to wake up, who gave the King a look that told him that she couldn't believe that he woke her.

"Don't touch me. Go away," Snape declared.

"But it's so cute when you scream," replied the King.

Chastity continued to stare at the King as if he had lost his mind and Snape looked at the King with a "don't touch me" face. The King searched the room with a quick look and spotted Serenity.

"Why hello there Snickers," said the King with interest.

"You always have timing," Serenity stated.

The King gave a big cheesy smile. Snape gave the King a look of misbelief that the King had just called Serenity, Snickers. Chastity had fallen off of Snape's lap when the King had scared him and finally managed to stand up with her hands Snape's leg. She had the "just woke up" grumpy face when the King noticed her at last.

"I haven't seen one of your kind in a long time," he stated as her reached over Snape and scratched her on the head between the ears. "And yet you're my little Angel of Darkness aren't you."

"Mogwai," Chastity stated with a "don't touch me" tone.

Hearing the tone in her voice Snape smacked the King's hand and said, "Don't touch her."

The King smacked Snape on the back of the head because of the smack in the hand he had received from Snape.

"Ow, what was that for?" Snape yelped. "She didn't want you touching her!"

"Yes but that doesn't give you the right to smack my hand, pet," stated the King.

"Nah, don't call me that," Snape whined.

"Why not my pet?" asked the King.

"Nah, Stop it!" Snape yelled.

"No," the King stated flatly.

"Nah," whined Snape.

The King decided that he wanted to sit down on Snape's lap but was suddenly stopped by a chirp from Chastity who had just sat on Snape. The King picked up Snape and sat under him holding Snape so that he could not leave.

"AH! Let go!" snapped Snape.

"No," stated the King.

Chastity tried to move off of Snape's lap but was stopped by Snape in fear of the King touching him inappropriately if she moved. Chastity struggled for a few seconds before realizing that she should stay in Snape's lap. She sat there in Snape's lap trying not to fall asleep again. Right when Chastity was able to fall asleep the King decided to scare Snape again causing her wake up because of his scream and sudden jump.

"Will you stop scaring me?" demanded Snape.

"No," the King stated.

Chastity stood up on Snape's lap and faced his stomach. "Mogwai!"

"You know you keep waking her up don't you?" Snape asked.

"Yep," replied the King satisfaction in his voice.

Chastity tried once again to move over to Serenity but was forced to sit on Snape's lap. Snape held her in his lap with both his hands make absolute sure that she was going nowhere. Chastity was getting very cranky for she was forced awake twice by the same person and was currently being forced to sit somewhere she really didn't want to sit.

"You don't want me touching her when she doesn't want to be touched," the King stated as he began pulling Snape's hands off of Chastity. "Well, guess what, you can't hold her either."

"NO," Snape yelled trying to keep his hands on her. "I don't want you touching things."

"If I wanted to touch you, I would do it," stated the King while Chastity climbed off Snape's lap.

Once Chastity was completely off Snape's lap the King placed his hands on Snape's privates causing a shrill to escape his mouth.

"DON'T…touch…me…there," Snape stammered. "That's…my personal…private…area."

Chastity sat in between Serenity and Snape, turned her head, and looked directly at Snape who continued to yelp like a wet puppy.

"That…is…off limits…to…everybody," Snape continued as he looked at everyone in the bedroom.

"So does that mean you too?" the King asked playfully.

"IT'S MINE," he said desperately.

Chastity looked at Snape with wonder. She was wondering why he held her in that stop if he didn't want anyone touching it.

"He wanted you to protect that area," Serenity whispered to Chastity.

Chastity pulled her ears over her eyes with embarrassment for the Professor.

"Could you please stop violating my Professor?" Serenity asked the King.

"Well, since you said "please," I suppose it would be nice," replied the King.

"Th-Thank you," Snape said with a sigh of relief.

The movie ended and Snape learned the exact reasons why the rules were placed. Snape now refuses to get Chastity wet, place her in the bright light, and feeding her at midnight. Snape got up off of the King and stumbled into the bath wanting to get away from the man who violated him. Snape couldn't handle it. He wanted everyone out of his room. He wanted to be alone to compose himself back to his normal state. He composed himself for just enough time to yell out of the bath for everyone to get out of his room. Of course the King of Vampires would not be as willing to leave as Serenity. Chastity was confused as to what to do. She knew how mad the Potions Master could get and decided that she would try to leave the bedroom. Serenity had gotten off of the bed and headed towards her respective dorm and the King of Vampires got off the bed to continue to harass the Professor. Chastity knew that it was the perfect moment for her to get off the bed and try to head to her respective dorm. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat for a few seconds wondering if she should try to climb down or jump down. With her current size she thought it best to climb down. Chastity pulled the comforter until the right amount had fallen to the floor. She then turned her bottom to the wall and proceeded to climb off the bed. When she reached the floor of the bedroom she then made her way through the doorway. She had gone unnoticed for enough time to make to the first set of stair that led to the Gryffindor Tower.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Snape: Okay what is 'yaoi?'  
>K9: Do you really want to know?<br>Snape: Yes  
>K9: Should I give you the big boy version?<br>Snape: Yes  
>SP: It's guy on guy Professor<br>Snape: WHAT? *horrified look*  
>K9: What? O_O<br>Snape: Th-That's disgusting!  
>K9: In your mind maybe...I honestly don't see what the big deal is.<br>Snape: I don't like MEN!  
>K9: Well I do! What is the big deal?<br>Snape: You're a woman. You're supposed to like men.  
>K9: So then you would like yuri.<br>Snape: What's that? O_o  
>K9: UGH! Girl-on-girl.<br>Snape: *deep thought* I'm getting nothing  
>K9: *major sigh with face palm*<br>Snape: What? O_o  
>K9: Honestly Professor, you're almost as bad as my parents.<br>Snape: How am I bad?  
>K9: Let's put it this way...What turns you on, Professor?<br>Snape: *deep thought*  
>K9: *watching and waiting*<br>Snape: *deeper thought*  
>Sp: Give him a minute it might take him a while.<br>Snape: It will NOT!  
>K9: *giggle giggle*<p> 


	20. Don't Touch Me!

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

***So sorry it took so long to post but i didn't want to disappoint anyone so I hope you enjoy it.***

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 20: Don't Touch Me!

Snape stayed in the bathroom hoping that everyone had left. Then he heard the King of Vampire's voice.

"Having any problems, my pet?" teased the King.

"No," replied Snape.

"Then why don't you come out of there?"

"Because you're out there!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want you touching me anymore."

"Oh but we were having so much fun."

"YOU were having fun."

"Oh I know I was having fun," the King chuckled. "Why must you be a spoil sport and not allow yourself to have fun?"

"Because, one, you are a MAN, and two, I am not loose like that," Snape stated affirmatively.

"I am not a man…I am a monster."

"Technicalities!"

"What technicalities would these be?"

"You have something in between your legs that I don't want near me."

"How about now?" the King asked Snape after changing into a female form and waltzing through the bathroom door.

"GET OUT!" Snape yelled.

Seeing Snape's frustration the King decided best to leave the castle grounds. Once the King left the bathroom Snape continued to stay there until his 'panic attack' had mostly disappeared and his breathing had become almost normal. He washed his face and looked up into the mirror in disbelief that he was violated by a "MAN" no less. He let the water drip off his face for a few more seconds before grabbing a hand towel that had being using for his face. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom. He looked out and checked to see if the King was still there and found that he was alone. Snape made his was to his bed for some relaxation. He sat on his bed, picked up his feet, leaned into his pillows. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep but was woken by the sudden realization that Chastity was not on the bed with him. After just watching the Gremlin movie he knew that nothing good could come from her being missing. He kicked his feet off the bed and sat straight up in the air and thought of the places she could have gone. He stood to his feet and began to check his bedroom and found nothing. He moved into his office and looked everywhere but still found nothing. He ran into his empty classroom and couldn't find her anywhere. He began to get slightly worried that someone would try doing certain things to her that shouldn't be done. He really started to look all over the castle. He searched the Slytherin dorms hoping Chastity had gone into Serenity's bed but was proven wrong. When the Potions Master began to search the Great Hall he heard something that sounded like singing. He had remembered that in the movie the Mogwai was able to sing. He then decided to take the risk and follow the singing hoping that it would be Chastity. The Professor went up the stairs and began to search the upper floors. He had gone up about three flights of stairs before realizing the exact place of where the singing was coming from. He ran to the nearest astronomy tower and found exactly what he was looking for, Chastity. She was lying on the floor of the tower looking up to the stars and was singing. She hadn't sung in several years and really wanted to and found that the tower was the best place to do it.

"There you are Ms. Thanos" Snape stated slightly out of breath from going up all those flights of stairs.

Hearing Snape's voice, Chastity stopped singing her little song and looked up at Snape. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Once in the room he placed her on the bed and sat next to her to tell her that she shouldn't run off like she did but as he began to scold her he realized that he told everyone to get out. He felt a little bad that he was scolding her when he shouldn't but he still had a good point for future references. As days continued Snape tried to find the right potion that would help but he was worried about getting her wet. He knew what would happen if he got her wet and refused to start chaos. Unfortunately the King of Vampire wanted mass chaos. It had been at least two days before the King returned to the castle which my Snape very grateful. Until he saw the King trying to get chastity wet. With those two days Chastity had learned to say "Chastity" and "no" which was taught personally by Snape.

The moment that the King tried to get Chastity wet Snape heard Chastity say, "No, Chastity."

Snape rushed into the room and found what was going on. Snape found that the Vampire King was trying to get Chastity wet. Luckily the Professor got there just in time to prevent Chastity from getting wet. Snape decided to keep Chastity close to his person in order to prevent any chaos. The Vampire King was no too happy about the Professors decision but thought that he could make a game out of it. Snape was constantly bothered throughout the day. The King ended up with several books thrown at his head, several books hitting him across the back of the head, and the occasional zap from Snape's wand. Chastity was amused at the game the King made out of it and even more amused from the pain the King ended up in from his own game. Considering that the King of Vampires would not leave the Potions Master alone, the Potion's Master was not able to work on a potion to fix Chastity.

That night Snape placed Chastity on his bed close to the wall. As he slept he began to dream the stupidest dream that turned into a nightmare.

*…DISCLAIMER…First part of dream was taken from someone else…Jason Steele and Charlie the Unicorn…I just modified it to fit the story better…DISCMAIMER…*

The first scene takes place in the middle of an open field out beside the Hogwarts Castle. Professor is lying in the middle of the field and is currently a sleeping unicorn.

"Hey Professor. Hey Professor, wake up," came an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Yeah Professor, you silly sleepy head wake up," came yet another annoying familiar voice.

Professor opens his eyes and finds two unicorns standing in front of him. One resembles Harry Potter and the other Ron Weasley.

"It's you guys. This better be important," stated the grumpy Professor. "Is the castle on fire?"

"No, Professor," said Potter playfully. "We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain Professor!"

"Yeah Professor, we going to Candy Mountain," said Weasley. "Come with us Professor."

"Yeah Professor, it'll be an adventure," Potter said. "We're going on an adventure, Professor."

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right," replied Professor when the two 'idiots' were finished. "I'm just going back to sleep, now."

"Nooo, Professor. You have to come with us to Candy Mountain," Potter stated as he began to jump on top of Professor Snape.

"Yeah, Professor, Candy Mountain," repeated Weasley. "It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness."

"Stop bouncing on me," exclaimed Professor.

"Candy Mountain, Professor," stated Potter as he continued to bounce on top of the unicorn Snape.

"Yeah Candy Mountain," repeated Weasley.

"Fine, I'll go with you to Candy Mountain," the Professor stated with irritation.

"lalala, lalala, lalalala, lalalala" song the two idiots as they proceeded to trot into the forest with Professor following them.  
>"Will you two stop singing!" exclaimed Professor.<p>

"Our first stop is over there, Professor," stated Potter happily.

They walked into a clearing in the woods and found a creature lying on a giant rock.

"What is that?" asked the Professor begrudgingly as he rolled his eyes.

"It's a Leopluradon, Professor" stated Potter.

"A magical Leopluradon," repeated Weasley.

"It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain," Potter explained.

"You do know there is no such thing as Candy Mountain, right?" exclaimed Snape.

"Shun the nonbeliever," Potter said.

"Shuuunn," said Weasley.

"Shhhhuuuhhhuuuunnnnnna" stated Potter.

"Yeah," stated the Professor with the thought of 'could they be any more idiotic.'

The Leopluradon made a couple of strange noises just like another animal that can't actually talk.

"It has spoken," Potter stated.

"It has told us the way," Weasley stated.

"It didn't say anything," exclaimed Professor as he became more irritated.

They continued to walk and finally came upon a bridge.

"It's just over this bridge Professor," Potter exclaimed.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder," said Weasley.

"Is anyone else getting covered in splinter?" Professor said as splinters went into his hoves. "We shouldn't on this bridge."

"Professor…Proofessssoor…Prrooo…" stated Potter.

"I am right here what do you want!" exclaimed Snape now extremely irritated.

"We're out of bridge, Professor," stated Potter.

They walked for a little while and came upon Candy Mountain.

"We're here," stated Weasley happily.

"What do you know? There really is a Candy Mountain," stated Professor with slight shock.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet, sugary goodness," sang Potter.

"Go inside the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Professor," stated Weasley.

"Yeah, Professor, go inside the cave," said Potter. "Magical wonders that behold when you enter."

"NO!" Professor stated flat out.

"But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Professor," said Weasley.

As soon as Weasley was done talking the letters spelling CANDY on a sign on top of the Candy Mountain jump off and stated to sing.

"Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave

When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land

They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town

It's the mecca of love the candy cave

They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats

Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets

Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band

Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground

Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree

In the candy cave imagination runs so free

So now Professor please will you go into the cave?"

As soon as the song was done the letter exploded.

"Fine, I'll go into the cave," stated Professor Snape.

When Snape entered the Candy Mountain Candy Cave he was no longer a unicorn but turned back into his normal human form. Suddenly Professor heard Potter and Weasley say, "Goodbye, Professor." Next thing he knew the cave closed and everything went pitch black. Snape began to search for his wand but couldn't find it on his person. Before he realized it red eyes came into view and as he watched they continued to get closer until they were so close he could literally touch them. Snape knew immediately who was standing right in front of him, the Vampire King.

Snape began to worry. Several days earlier the Vampire King had violated him. All his thought went straight to that day. Snape's hand moved to his private area and formed somewhat of a barrier. He knows that the vampire is extremely strong and the barrier he had created with his hands would stand no chance against the vampire but he didn't know what else to do. He tried to back away from the Vampire King but before he could move the vampire had disappeared. So Snape thought.

"Hello, Severus," the Vampire King stated softly behind Snape and into his ear.

Started Snape jumps a couple of inches off the ground and spun around to see nothing behind him. Snape grew more frightened.

"There is nothing to be scared of, Severus," stated the Vampire softly into Snape's ear.

"Don't touch me!" stated Snape.

"Oh but you loved it last time."

"No, I didn't," exclaimed Snape.

The King then grabbed Snape over his hands and stated, "This said otherwise."

"Don't touch me!" Snape yelped.

"But why?" the King asked. "My pet."

"Don't call me that!" replied the Professor trying to escape the King's hands.

"What will you do if I keep calling you that?" teased the King.

Snape couldn't reply because he really didn't know what he would or even could do.

Trying to loosen up the tension between the two of them, the King slowly but steadily moved Snape to the nearest wall. When Snape gently hit the wall, the vampire slowly and softly move his hands beneath the Professor's robes and removes it with ease. The vampire continued to remove the robe so gently and slowly that Professor would be able to feel the robe as if it were sliding off. The robe hit the floor like a table cloth when it falls off the table. That gave the King the go ahead to press his body up against Snape's. Snape was against the wall with both legs spread and the vampire's knee gently brushing his privates. The vampire pulled Snape's hands into the air with one hand, in order to limit some of the struggle that Snape would produce. The other hand moved up the side of Snape's body straight to the buttons of his black shirt. Slowly and torturously the King of Vampires undid all of the buttons one by one. The King dropped both of Snape's hand so that the black shirt could be removed. The King gently placed his hands on Snape's shoulders underneath the black shirt and removed it ever so gently that Snape barely felt the man's hands but just enough to cause unwanted pleasure to surge throughout his body. The King's hands moved up Snape body in order to hold his hands once again. With Snape's hands in the air, the King leaned closer up against Snape and began to undo the buttons on his white shirt with his teeth. The vampire would press his teeth against Snape's chest and gently bite down on a button and then yank it off. He continued down the shirt and finally removed all of the buttons. The vampire removed his hands off of Snape's wrists to remove the white shirt to make Snape half-dressed or in this case half undressed. The King started to kiss Snape's neck with a little nibble here and a little nibble there making sure that no blood was drawn but enough of a nibble that Snape would be able to feel it and enjoy it much to his disliking. Little by little the King would move to other parts of Snape's neck. The King would nibble, kiss, and suck making sure that his would leave his scent all over the Professor. Making sure that the Professor knew exactly what was going to happen, he held Snape's hands at his side and grabbed Snape's privates with a third hand that had appeared on the King side. The King began to grope the Professor, who was currently hard and needed some relief. The two men began to slide down the wall to the floor where the vampire had a chain with a double cuff. He moved Snape's hands behind his back and cuffed them to the wall. Light suddenly appeared on one of the side wall of the cave and Snape could finally see the man kneeling in front of him. The King began to suck and nibble on the side of Snape's neck again and then he moved to the middle of Snape's chest. When the King started to hear small groans he moved toward Snape's right nipple. The vampire nibbles gently make sure that Snape would enjoy it and not have it too painful. He then started to use his tongue and make circles around Snape's nipple. All the while the professor let a muffled mhmm out of his mouth giving the vampire the cue to place his hands on Snape's back underneath his chained arms. He then moved his hands slowly down towards the line of Snape's pants. As the vampire moved his hands down the Professor's pants and undergarments he cupped Snape's bottom pulling himself towards Snape causing the hips to thrust up. The vampire was becoming more intoxicated with every heart beat Snape produced causing the vampire to crave more intimate interactions with the Professor. The vampire had decided within those few seconds of intoxication he decided that he was going to give Professor a long awaited gift.

The light flickered as if it were a fire with no heat. Snape watched helplessly as the vampire began to move toward his privates. The King of Vampires moved towards Snape's private with kissing, licking, and nibbling here and there. When the vampire reached Snape's bellybutton he kissed it and then began to lick around it. Just before the vampire removed the Professors pants and undergarments he began to bite gently at Snape's pelvis through the pants and then removed Snape's shoes. Then the monster moved his hands past the Professor's bottom to his thighs bringing the pants with them. It had taken the vampire only a few seconds to completely remove the man's pants and undergarments forcing the man to be absolutely bare on the cold stone floor of the cave. The cave floor caused slight shivers to crawl up his spine until comfort was met. When Snape looked down he could tell that his body was enjoying being touched the way he was but he was worried that he might actually enjoy it until the vampire spoke.

"So you really are a virgin," stated the vampire as he began to stand to his feet.

"Sha…ha…up," breathed the mixed emotion Professor.

"You have been needing this for a while haven't you," asking the vampire.

"Sha…ha…up," Snape repeated.

The King kneeled down and decided that he would stop the 'shut-ups' and pulled out a handkerchief. He snapped it into place and tied it over Snape's mouth. Then the vampire began to take off his own clothes with the same motions as he had done with the Professor; slow and steady. When the vampire was finally bare chested Snape could see that the vampire was muscular yet lean. The vampire continued to remove to rest of his clothes. As soon as the monsters pants and undergarments were off, Snape could see everything. The vampire had girth and length. Seeing this Snape clenched his butt cheeks together hoping that the vampire was not sticking that up him. Severus Snape is a very intelligent man and knows full well that the vampire has every intention of entering his body with that size and girth. The Professor became afraid that he was going to get ripped down there and began to clench even harder and began to hide his erection.

Noticing Snape's clenching he responded, "Just relax. Since you are noticeably a virgin, I will start out easy."

The vampire put the tip of one of his fingers in his mouth and pulled off his glove slowly one finger at a time. When he finished with the last finger he spit the glove out of his mouth away from the two of them and then he repeated the same process with the other glove. The vampire knelt down on both knees as if he were preparing to have intercourse and placed both hands on Snape's upper thighs to spread his leg. Once the legs were spread the vampire began to massage the man's upper inner thighs close to the groin. The vampire slowly worked his hands underneath Snape's thighs. When his hands underneath the thighs the vampire pulled gently on the legs causing them make Snape slide down the wall about an inch. Snape's legs were now draped over the vampire's. The King wanted to prepare Snape for the upcoming major event so he moved his hands towards Snape's bottom placed one finger in his crack and ran it down to his anus. He then inserted his ring and pink fingers inside of him. The King moved his fingers in and out and then in circles causing Snape to stretch a little. Snape began to keen a little which started to cause him more pain. When the King thought Snape was ready he inserted a third finger. This third finger made tears fall from Snape's eyes. Snape couldn't believe what was going on in the cave. Several minutes passed before the pain began to subside enough to the point where the King knew that Snape was ready for his fourth finger. The Vampire King prepped Snape for a while until he knew Snape was going to be able to handle the next step. As the King continued to prep Snape, the handkerchief fell off of Snape's mouth.

"You're that big?" Snape asked the King with shock.

"Actually I'm a little bigger," stated the vampire as if it were an everyday question.

The vampire knew Snape was going to be in pain but he also knew that Snape would probably like to be lubricated before he proceeded. The lubricant the vampire was going to use was Snape's own blood. As the vampire continued to stretch the area, he would then cut a little bit just enough that blood would run down his hand. Snape was in great pain. The King looked up at Snape's face and saw tears running down his cheeks. The Vampire leaned forward and licked up the tears. The King pulls out his hand and puts it in front of Snape's face.

"I want you to lick it," the King stated calmly.

"No…no….NO!" Snape replied as his voice got higher at each no.

"Why? It is your blood," the vampire stated.

"Because it was from THERE," Snape replied with emphasis on there with an added squeak.

"And?"

"I don't want to lick anything that might have fecal matter in it."

"Fine by me," replies the King before smearing all over Snape's chest.

The King placed his hand on the front of Snape's left shoulder and spread the blood down to his belly button in a zigzag formation. He then moved his hand towards Snape right hip and ran his hand underneath Snape's bottom. The vampire moved his hands down the legs to the back of the knees and he gently hoisted Snape's bottom up in the air placed it on his lap.

"No," Snape said hesitantly and softly as if he were talking to himself aloud.

"Yes," the vampire replied before he penetrated the poor Professor.

Snape gasps and tries to pull away and began to strain.

The King leaned forward to whisper is Snape's ear, "Don't strain. It will only make it hurt worse."

Hearing those words Snape tried to loosen up a bit.

"We will start out slow," the King stated when Snape loosened up a little.

Snape felt the constant penetration and tears began to fall from his eyes. He had relaxed enough to wear the pain was almost non-existent. The vampire moved in and out slowly enough where Snape would enjoy it. He the motion continued Snape could feel a certain spot getting "touched" to way moans of enjoyment would escape his mouth. Snape couldn't help but make the noises for it had started to feel _really_ good. When the vampire looked at the man he had a smirk on his face. As soon as Snape was extremely relaxed and ready for more, the vampire allowed the chains to unhook from the wall but the cuffs were still holding the professor's hands. The vampire rolled onto his back taking Snape with him. In this position Snape is on top doing some of the work, but not all. The vampire is a dominant type who has to be the "man" but he did want to see what Snape was capable of doing. As Snape rode on top he would rock back and forth as the vampire would thrust his hips up and done. This motion caused the prefect "touch" on that certain spot. Snape began to feel immense pleasure flowing throughout his body. He was enjoying sex for the first time and it actually felt good but to his shock it was with a man and a monstrous man at that. After a while the vampire flipped the position to where Snape was now on bottom and his hands were cuffed above his head. In this position the vampire knew that he could be a little rougher. Snape would moan and groan at the pain that was becoming more enjoyable by the second. As the pain subsided and the pleasure of more began to flow, Snape suddenly heard a scream. This scream caused him to wake up.

As he woke he noticed that his bottom was sore and a wet sticky mess was all over his privates but he was still hard. He didn't know what to believe. When the people came into view he saw the King of vampires holding the Mogwai Chastity trying to feed her. Feeling what he was feeling physically, Snape couldn't help but wonder if his nightmare wasn't really a nightmare but reality. Snape then grabbed the closest thing to him which was his beside lamp and began to wail on the vampire.

"You dirty pervert," Snape began to yell. "How could you? Get out! GET OUT!"

"What did I do?" asked the now confused vampire.

"You know exactly what you did," replied as flustrated* Snape. "NOW GET OUT!"

Snape them pushed the vampire and the Mogwai out of the room. Then realized what time it was as another scream came from behind the door. He opened the door to confirm the vampire's motives and then reached for Chastity and then pulls her inside his room. Once she was up against his chest, Snape slammed the door close.

"Stay there," Snape demanded after he put her on the bed.

She nodded and listened to what he had said.

Snape ran off to the bathroom to take care of his pre-ejaculation and his stiffness. He reached into the shower turned on the water and then removed his clothes. He then stepped into the shower and with a sigh of relief he began to take care of business. Chastity didn't move from that spot not even when she heard sounds of moaning. When professor was finish about an hour later, it had slipped his mind that Chastity was sitting on his bed, so he walked out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. Chastity watched as the Professor walked to his dresser and then to his closet and then back into the bathroom. Then she watched as the Professor walked out of the bathroom dressed in a new dress shirt. She couldn't help but stare at him now. She had seen what he looked like under all of those layers he wears. He noticed her staring and realized what he had done.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

*Flustrated: Flustered and Frustrated combined.  
>K9: I want to thank SP for giving this above word to me.<br>SP: You're welcome  
>K9: I really need to start being nicer to Snape<br>Snape: Yes, Yes you do  
>Kakashi: And Kakashi. T.T<br>K9: Yes, Kakashi but not until I have had some more fun with you  
>Kakashi: O_O'<br>K9: Don't be a baby everybody will have there day  
>SP: Even you<br>K9: Yes even me  
>SP: Do I see a pout pout fish<br>K9: NO! *pout pout fish face*


	21. New Feelings

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

*I want to sincerely apologize for the delay on this chapter but I have been under a great deal of stress and I have become unwilling to write for the past several months. I have been in a writers block for quite sometime and have been having trouble of geting out of it. I can see that this is not going to be one of my best chapters so please go easy on me in your reviews...I am deeply sorry for not doing so well with this chapter but I could find a better way to get over the block without ending this one like I did...Please enjoy*

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 21: New Feelings

In the sudden realization that Snape had he suddenly threw a blanket over the Mogwai. The weight of the blanket was just a little too heavy for the Mogwai's body to hold which then caused her to backwards. She gently tugged on the blanket until her eyes were peering over the edge of it. As she looked she saw the Professor glaring a warning at her so she went under the edge of the blanket again. After a couple of minutes she brought up the courage to do it again and once again got that warning glare thrown at her. So she hid her face again and this time waited until he pulled off the blanket. When he did finally pull it off she looked at him with wide mysteriously thinking eyes as if she were about to fall off the cliff of love on the cloud 9. When Snape noticed the look he brushed it off and then moved her gently to the other side of the bed and told her he would fix this current problem tomorrow. Both Snape and Chastity were able to sleep peaceful without much disturbance until a blood curtailing scream reached Snape's ears. Snape woke with a start and sat straight up. When he sat up the screaming stopped and small groans reached him. He looked down and saw the Mogwai trying to shake the dream away so she could wake up but all it did was agitate the Professor.

…MEANWHILE…

It is morning and Chastity woke with the Professor's hand on her stomach and gently shaking her awake. When she woke she saw that he was already dressed for the day and was ready for breakfast. She sat up and gently rubbed her eyes and Snape picked her up and carried her to the Great Hall. When they reached the Hall the food was already out on the table ready for eating. After they ate a glorious meal they headed to Snape's office to prepare for the rest of the day. Nothing had happened all day, Professor was in a mysteriously good mood and all the students had behaved in his classes. Something about the day was off and Chastity could only notice that far. Dinner had gone by so fast that it was as if it were a dream. Before Chastity could blink it was bedtime. She lay next to Snape and closed her eyes for just a couple for minutes to relax and when she opened the twin were in Snape's bedroom trying to capture her. She tried to wake Snape up several time but it had seemed impossible to wake him. The twins grabbed her and ran off to the bathroom closest to the Gryffindor tower. They had filled the bath with lots of water and placed her in it kicking and screaming. They then heard shrieking from the Mogwai and suddenly several hundred more appeared. The twins plan was on its way to success. They needed to make on adjustment to the current situation; they needed to be feed after midnight. It didn't take long midnight to come and about 45 minutes later the "devil twins" poofed in food. All the other Mogwai ate the entire amount of food the twins' poofed inside. The transformation was underway. After a couple of hours Gremlins had appeared. Before she knew it she was in the Great Hall looked up a man pinned to a cross. The entire Hall was filled with student and Gremlins. As she continued to look at the scene she began to notice that the man was in severe pain and was bleeding from the places on his arms and legs and from his mouth giving signs to internal injuries. She was looking harder trying to figure out who it was there before her and then it hit her and it hit her hard, Professor Snape. The students around her began to laugh and rejoice at Snape hanging there. Chastity tried to help him but she could she was too small to do anything. The closer she got to him the more the Gremlins tugged at her arms and legs and pulled her away. She began to scream in fear of losing the one person that had treated her like a person no matter what potion or spell had changed that human form. One Gremlin had muffled her screaming and began to tie her to a chair to watch more torture on the Professor. Suddenly a voice came calling her name.

"Ms. Thanos, Ms. Thanos," the voice called out to her.

She listened and realized that the Professor voice was weak up she still could hear it.

"Ms. Thanos wake up," Snape said gently and then it got surprisingly louder and louder.

The Professor appeared before her in a semi-dark room without any injuries and his hand on her mouth to muffle her loud screams of terror. Then reality hit her, she had been dreaming the entire thing. None of it was real. Snape was looking at her baffled as to what was going on. Chastity was looking at him with shock and awe. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. All she knew was that it had to have been a dream because he was now in front of her unharmed. She couldn't believe that was a dream for seemed so real. Snape grabbed her sat her on the pillow and put his head in her lap so she "hugged" his head. One of her arms was hugged over his mouth and she didn't realize that it was there until Snape mentioned it.

"I can't breathe," said the muffled Professor.

She moved her arm and place closer to her which was over Snape's eyes. Snape ended up with fur in his mouth after trying to talk into Chastity's arm. He tried to "spit" it out as she watched diligently.

"Remind me to never…*plith*…do that again…*plith*" said Snape as he continued trying to get the rest of her fur out of his mouth. After a few seconds of thought Snape spoke again, "You know I must look pretty ridiculous right now."

Trying to comfort her professor Chastity shook her head "no." She sat and didn't move for the rest of the night hoping that Snape would get some rest while using her as a pillow. Then the alarm sounded too soon. At this point Snape had only received the equivalent of three hours of sleep and he particular like to have his normal six to eight hours. When he rolled out of bed Chastity had fallen into a deep sleep right before the alarm went off and was clinging to his full head of silky black hair as if she were his brand new hat. At this point the Professor just wanted to go back to sleep but knew that he still had to teach that day. He tried to pull chastity off of his head but the death grip she had on his hair would allow him to without causing him great pain. Begrudgingly he did his morning routine with her on his head and praying that she wouldn't wake up during it. When she didn't wake he was relieved and headed to breakfast. Considering the position that Chastity fell asleep in on Snape's head the two of them must have looked ridiculous walking in to the Hall. All of the students began to look at Professor as if they had just met him for the first time and of course the Professor ignored their stares and gasps. He went through his morning as normally until Chastity decided to wake up. It was around lunch time when she did wake and Professor had started to work on the potion that might change her back to her human form. He felt her waking up and decided that it would probably be the right time for him to remove her off his head. Once his hair was free from her death grip he moved his fingers through his hair and let it fall back into place.

Chastity rubbed her eyes, stretched and then sat on the desk not moving at all, just watching Snape continue on with his potion making. After several minutes of silence she stood to her feet and walked over to the cauldron that he was working in and took a pick at the potion. She didn't particularly like the way it looked or even smelled. It agitated her so she back away from it and decided to sit back where Snape had originally placed her. Snape really didn't pay much attention to her but knew that she had moved towards the cauldron and then away from it. Lunch came and went and the potion was still in the process of being made. By this point Chastity was getting fed up with not being in a human form and was beginning to show the signs of her agitation around Snape. He instinctively understood why she was agitated. She wasn't really agitated at the Professor it just so happened that he was helping calm the agitation. She was really angry with herself for landing in this situation. It had been about two and half weeks to this point and she wasn't really enjoying it so much anymore.

It took a couple of days for the potion to fully be done. When it was ready the Professor didn't want to waste anymore time. He was about to put the potion in the bath when he thought of the possibility that it might not work. He sat her on the desk in his office and began to rub the potion in her using his bare hands. For a moment everything was fine and the potion was on her fur completely covering her. A couple of minutes passed before the potion took affect. When it had, he saw her in her human form and then ducked under his desk. Before she knew what had happened he was already under his desk. Then it hit her with full force, she was sitting on his desk with absolutely no clothes on. She then threw herself off of the desk causing her body to hit the floor.

"Put some clothes on," the Professor stated with a slight blush, hidden under the desk. He knew that this could get him sacked.

"Professor, my clothes are up in the tower," she stated blushing furiously. "Can I borrow something until I get to the my room?"

"Take the cover off my bed if you have to just cover up!" he exclaimed.

She did as she was told and ran into his bedroom and yanked the cover off of his bed. She then ran out of his office still blushing furiously. As she headed back to the tower she knew she had to been spotted by number of people who WILL talk about what they had just seen. She knew also that Serenity had seen her running out of Snape's office and that she would hopefully understand that nothing had happened. She continued to run for what had seemed several minutes. When she reached the tower door, without thinking she ran right through the Fat Lady who in turn began to ramble on that she was "such a rude child." At that moment Chastity could care less all she wanted was to get her clothes on before anyone from her tower spotted her. This didn't work however. The first to see her were Fred and George. They reached her and pulled her arm causing her to fall on one of the couches in the Common Room. She knew exactly what they were thinking and it was about to make her really angry. The moment that they open their mouths I will kill them, she thought. Before they could say a single word she was saved by none other than Harry Potter.

...MEANWHILE...

Professor Snape had hidden under his desk for several minutes after she had gone because he wanted to be sure that she had left before coming out. He knew if anyone in the staff found out about this, his job would be in jeopardy and quite possibly get sacked. Despite the fact that some, well most, of the students are "dunderheads" he still enjoyed teaching them potions for he loved potions. Yes he would rather be teacher for defense against dark arts but since he wasn't he was at least thankful that he was teaching something that he liked. When he finally came out from under his desk, Ms. Luminares was waiting for him. This in turn startled him because he didn't hear her come in the room.

"Can I help you?" he asked when he has gained his composure.

"I see you managed to find the right potion to fix Chastity," she stated calmly.

"Yes I have," he replied. "Is that all?"

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied after a seconds hesitation.

"You know I saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes," stated Serenity. "And I saw that she had your covers with her."

Snape gave a deep sigh and realized that all of the other students would talk about them. He knew she's a Gryffindor and that they would all talk about it.

Back at the Gryffindor tower, Chastity was finally able to change into to some clothes. She didn't quite understand why she didn't have any clothes on when she started with them on. She really didn't quite understand magic for she came over from Cross Academy. There it was a difference but it was nice. The students were great when they wanted to be and the Night Class students were really nice too but here it's confusing. She didn't know what to say half the time she was in class and when she was out the other students are hardly around her. She began to think about all of the Cross students and the fun times she had there. As she thought she was interrupted by the King.

"What have you and the Professor been up to?" he asked teasing her.

"Absolutely nothing," she replied. "What gave you that impression?"

"There is talk around the school, his comforter is there other bed, and you have some of his scent on you."

"So that doesn't mean that we did anything," she stated sternly. "Is that all you came here for?"

"That and to tell you that we are going to go coffin shopping soon," he stated calmly before turning to leave.

"I not going," she stated. "I don't need one!"

"Oh but you do," he replied before disappearing.

Chastity finally got the courage to go down stairs for dinner. She normally tried to go once a week but seeing as that she had been there in some form other than human she convinced herself that she needed to be down there. She knew when all the students would be in the Great Hall and when they were in the hallways. She walked slowly down the stairs trying to take her time to avoid most of the students stares. She knew that the students would stare at her right when she opened the doors to the Great Hall. She reached the Great Hall doors and stood there for what had seemed like hours but in reality it had only been a few minutes. As she waited she found that she was being watched by someone. She slowly looked behind her and found that Professor Snape was standing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was thinking if I wanted to eat something but I decided that I didn't...want...to," she started before heading back up the stairs. She darted upstairs past the Gryffindor tower up to the Astronomy tower. She found this to be her favourite place be for the world from there seemed as little as she felt. She always felt so little and insignificant around her family and being at a school this size doesn't help matters any. She ignored allot the signs of morning and continued to look out at the vast forest below the tower. She did however leave just in time for here first class to start. She managed to handle all the stares from the Slytherins and the stares of disgust from the Gryffindors. When the time had come for potions she just couldn't bring herself to look at the Professor. She tried to concentrate on her work but when she smelt him behind her she nearly cut her finger off. Thankfully she didn't even draw blood, however, she did get a somewhat gentle smack on the back of her head from the Professor's book in his hands. When she did manage to look at him she accompanied the looks with furious blushing and then an immediate turn of the head to make it seem as though she weren't blushing at all. After a couple of days like this she started to disappear from her classes. She really only had one crush up until now and that was Kaname. She started to feel bad for liking the Professor the way she did because she loved Kaname. The main reason for her skipping classes was because she just couldn't take betraying the one she loved. She knew the Professor would eventually come to find her and have her explain but until that happened she would avoid all human contact. This plan was ruined by the one person she had forgotten, the Vampire King.

She was forced to go to all her class with a basic threat of death. Even though she will live forever she isn't completely immortal. When she attended Potions class she could hardly look at the Professor. She would get "all girly" around him. He understood what was happening for he got those looks for his Slytherin students. She knew of her strength and how she could take him. She knew that she could get whatever she wanted if she forced him but she knew she couldn't force the Professor to do anything. It just not her personality to force people to do what she wanted no matter how bad she wanted it. Well except for some of the little things but she found the consequences came with that He is the one to adhere to those consequences. Within the last few days all Chastity could think about was him. She had been in his room for several weeks and she saw way more than any normal student would but then again she is not a normal student. The things she was able to see changed her feeling towards Professor Snape. Her crush on Snape was becoming almost as strong as the crush she had on Kaname. The difference between the two was she knew that she could never be able to be with Snape and she knew she had a chance with Kaname.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Snape: You seem more depressed than usual  
>K9: humm *deep in thought*<br>Snape: Distracted I see  
>K9: You can say that<br>Snape: Deep in thought hm  
>K9: Yeah I suppose you can say I came up with a new way to torture you while not getting punished by SP<br>Snape: *clearly an unhappy face*  
>K9: Don't worry it's not all torture and you might come to enjoy it.<br>Snape: *raises eyebrow out of slight curiosoty*  
>K9: oh, and yeah I am slightly depressed, school is about to start, work is stupid, my grandmother acts like a teenager, and now my mother joined in with my grandma making life a living hell.<br>Snape: It could be worse  
>K9: Yes, I know that<br>Snape: So you still are going to torture me  
>K9: Yeah, I suppose. "Just remember that I am only doing this because I love you"<br>Snape: yeah right *rolling of the eyes*  
>K9: That's what I said<p> 


	22. A Crushing Blow

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

**** I know I this so often that you are probably hating me but life happens and so does my attention deficit disorder (ADD). I really do apologize that I haven't been working on this story in ages. I have been working on others and I have been reading a whole bunch lately but I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.*****

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 22: A Crushing Blow

It was October 30th at six o'clock and the Hogwarts students were all assembles in front of the castle in order to meet with the guests that were arriving at that time. The students watched as Abraxans pulling a carriage came to a landing. The only reasons why Professor Snape, Chastity, and Serenity were there was because they had to, other than that they would have been held up in Professor Snape's office. They really could care less about the arrival of the new guests. The doors opened to the carriage several young women stepped out. The headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime, greeted Dumbledore and then asked for care of her horses. After establishing the care of her horses she entered the castle to await the other guests. A few moments later the ship sailed up out of the Black Lake. Igor Karkaroff strolled up to Dumbledore along with his students. They entered the castle to prepare for the Welcome Feast. Chastity followed Snape back to his office but he turned her away in order to get some work done. She climbed the stair up to the astronomy tower and lied down to look at the stars and to think. She wanted to say that she had fallen for the one man she once despised but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. She was still in love with Kaname but everything that she saw and did with Professor Snape she just couldn't help herself. She stayed up there until it dinner.

Earlier in the week the Headmaster had called her into his office and told her that when everyone first arrives she must be there for dinner. As instructed by her Headmaster she went down to dinner. She entered and sat in the back as usual. She really could care less about an event like the on tonight. She stopped eating human food because she began to crave blood more and more. The times she went to drink blood were the times that she ended up skipping classes. The longer she stayed inside the more she craved the blood around her. The hardest time she had controlling her urge was when she was around Professor Snape. Throughout the whole dinner she just sat there looking at everyone. As soon as it was over she left to the hospital wing hoping she would be able to get some fresh blood. The blood pills hadn't ever satisfied her craving but used them because that's all she could have back at the academy. As she climbed the stairs she became more and more lost in her thoughts about her days at the academy that she didn't realize where she had ended up. She had climbed unthinkingly up to the astronomy tower. She stared out into the wild for hours until her began to fade from her hunger. In truth she hadn't eaten for several days for she found it hard to do so with so many students around when she tried. She had fallen in to a dream of her days of old. When she woke she was in the hospital wing and Snape was standing by her bed side.

"You're very troublesome you know that?" he asked rhetorically.

"hmm"

"I have been watching you," he replied. "Why did you stop drinking?"

She stared at him slightly confused.

He gave a heavy sigh just before sitting down.

"It has been unsatisfying lately and quit impossible with people around," she said as she turned to stare at that ceiling. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"Stupid girl," replied Snape as he stood up. "I can't have you going crazy on the students."

"I'm sorry Professor. I should have been more considerate," she replied as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes you should have been, Idiot Child," replied the King as he stared down at Chastity with a glare. "Are you so eager to die?!"

"That's not it," Chastity replied with a small amount of hesitancy. "The pills are very unsatisfying and I found the need for more and more as I continue on throughout the day."

"You should have come to me," Madame Pomfrey sighed with slight frustration. "Dumbledore was polite enough along with the Professors to donate small amount of blood to help you in such a time of need."

Shock took over in Chastity's eyes as if no human had ever been so kind to a vampire before. She heard of this before but it was supposed to be rare. Back in Japan they had vampire hunters that were determined to kill any and all vampire no matter the reason. Kaname, along with Headmaster Cross, were trying to make it where vampires could live amongst humans. This right out act of giving blood was hard to comprehend due more to her parents stories that she had grown up believing.

"No human as ever…,"

"We aren't normal humans, child," Snape interrupted. "Now drink your blood and get down stairs we have guests that need to be greeted."

"Yes, Professor," replied Chastity with sight awe.

"Stop being reckless," demanded the King as Snape left the room. "If you're going to get stupid then I'll just have to kill you. You hear me!"

"Ye…Yes sir," Chastity stuttered almost completely terrified.

"Here is a blood bag," Madame Pomfrey said with a tight smile.

"Thank you," Chastity took it warily.

She was so hungry she could devour it in an instant but she didn't want to devour it. She wanted to savory the fresh blood that she had only tasted a small amount. Seeing the hunger in the Vampire King she decided to sink her teeth into the bag. The devouring began and within seconds the blood was completely gone. After she finished she walked herself down to the Great Hall. She was there last night for a little bit but she didn't really meet anyone and now that she had slept the entire day away she was going to see if she could meet some people. She didn't like meeting people but if she could find a way to please Professor than she was willing for the most part. She sat down next to Hermione and was enjoying her picking on Ron for his eating habits. Dumbledore was about to announce the Triwizard tournament competitors. She was listening to the other Gryffindor's conversation when a really big bat landed on her head and pulled at her hair. Chastity had gotten distracted by the bats and began to think of what it would be like. Considering that she could change she was able to fly up there but she had an un-rational fear of heights.

After several minutes of thought she climbed under the table and transformed herself in to a bat. She fly out from under the table and up towards the ceiling with the other bats. Her fear suddenly depleted as she began to fly higher and higher. She was so thrilled with the flying that she almost reached ecstasy. She saw her friends sitting at the tables along with her "enemies." She decided to dive and hit them but before she could she was "dive-bombed" by the bat that had tugged on her hair; the King of Vampires. Before she knew what was going on she had landed into a bowl of mashed potatoes on the Professors' table right in front of Snape. After a small startle Snape then realized that the bat was Chastity and began to chuckle. Chastity climbed out of the potatoes and shook it all off. She flew back up to dive-bomb the older alpha male but epically failed at her attempt. She missed so badly that she hit Professor Snape instead. This caused everyone watching to burst out in laughter. Chastity cleaned herself off and then flew onto Professor's head. He was so agitated at that point that he stood up and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

Once inside of his office he just couldn't take any more of the day so he went into his private bathroom to clean up himself before climbing into his bed. Chastity had remained on his head the entire time that he was walking from the Great Hall into his bathroom. Neither of them expected the next incident to happen. Ever since she had fallen into the potatoes Chastity had tried to return to her original form but failed. In Professor's bathroom all of a sudden her powers finally gave into her demands and she return to her human form. Upon change she landed on the Professor and his lips so happened to catch hers. She pushed herself up off of him and blushed furiously. She was so embarrassed that she tried to run through the wall but ran right into it instead. She tried yet again and succeeded but as she began to run up the stairs she ran right into Kaname. If it wasn't for that fact that he was a vampire then she would have knocked him over.

"Vampire's rarely blush like that." He said as he turned her back to him to keep her in his arms. "Something must have happened that shouldn't have."

"It's nothing important really. Everything is fine," she replied with deep breathes.

"We need to have a little chat if you aren't busy," he demanded.

"I'm not busy. Why would I be busy?" she questioned as she turned around and began to follow Kaname.

They proceed to walk out of the castle and onto the school grounds. He wasn't leading her to just any ordinary place he had chosen a place inside the forbidden forest. They came to a clearing inside the forest and she found that the vampires that normally came with him are nowhere in the area.

"Where are the others?" she asked once in the clearing.

"That is unimportant because I am here just for you," he replied.

"Oh ok, so what was it that you needed to tell me?" she asked as she became aware of the privacy that they had and began to twirl the end of her hair around her finger.

"You remember that I asked you to marry me right?"

"Yea,"

"I can't marry you."

"It was an arranged marriage so I under…"

"No, I won't marry you."

"Well, then why…"

"Why? You ask why? Foolish girl. I only asked for her hand to be on top. I wanted all the power that you possess. I wanted to kill you and take your power. I still should but I can't."

"Wha…?"

"Foolish girl. No one at the academy liked you. You were just the daughter of council members. That's why they tolerated you. I told them to. It was I who told you pathetic excuse of a father to change you. Your mother only agreed because of my position. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be a vampire with the powers you have. No one wants you and no one needs you. You are a lone vampire doomed to hell. "

With those words everything inside Chastity broke. Her sanity snapped in half and her heart shattered like glass from a soprano hitting a high C note. Kaname was satisfied with his words and headed back for Japan knowing that his actual lover was still over that waiting for him. He shouldn't have been so harsh on her but she probably wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't have been that harsh to her. She was a young female, vampire or not, and females had their own belief system. As he left her in the forest, Chastity felt her soul splitting from her body. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to believe. Before she could stop anything she had transitioned into a different person. She couldn't breathe, even though she didn't need to breathe, it was still hard. She heard a scream but she didn't recognize that it was her own scream and before she knew what she was doing, blue flames were surrounding her and catching the circle of trees around her in the blue flames.

Back at the castle, the Vampire King had been teasing Snape about the kiss that Chastity had managed to plant on him. Then both the Professor and the Vampire King heard her scream. The King began to feel the agony in the scream and ran after it. He knew young vampires could barely hold on to control of their powers when provoked to certain levels. Upon arrival to the forest he could see that there were blue flames engulfing the trees up ahead of him. He walked through the flames because they weren't burning him upon touch. He saw a unicorn standing in front of Chastity trying to calm her down in order to prevent the fire to not spread any further that it already had. Once Chastity had touched the unicorn, which is considered the purest of all creatures she became instantly calm. The pain was still there and so were the tears that fell for her red eyes.

"What did I do?" she asked to no one in particular.

"We can talk about it after you stop the flames." The King answered behind her. "It may not be harmful to us but it is to the forest."

With that request spoken the flames stopped all at once and the unicorn began to move away from Chastity. She turned towards the King and he saw everything that needed to been seen and understood in her eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul even for a vampire as old as himself though he can hide his better. Eventually Snape made it to the forest but as most humans are he was a little late. Chastity had drained herself to the point that she needed sleep and the King was carrying her to the castle.

"What happened?" the questioned was spoken from Dumbledore who had beaten Snape to it.

"She'll be fine but I would want to check on the forest in the morning if I were you," the Vampire King replied to all the professors who had finally made to the doors of the castle. "She needs rest and I need food."

Chastity continued to sleep the rest of the night and the entire next day. She tried to forget the words from whom, she thought was her love but she had been wrong. She knew that cutting class would only end with more questions than she wanted to answer so she decided she would attend class. She attended Snape's class and he called her to stay after words to answer the dreaded questions she knew that where coming. Surprisingly, he didn't ask questions he just simply told her that he was going to take points away from her for being out of bed during curfew. She continued to grow more and more depressed as the week continued and she was beginning to find it harder and harder to be around people. She snapped at Hermione over nothing and she almost mouthed off to Professor but the Vampire King had appeared so she kept quiet. As the depression grew so did the nightmares. Her fears became a part of the daily life she had while awake. She needed to get out of this funk before something bad happened.

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Alucard: I am very disappointed in you  
>K9: So is everyone else<br>Sp: except me  
>K9: that's because you know my secret.<br>Sp: yes I do  
>Alucard: What secret?<br>K9: Why if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it.  
>Alucard: I can always bit you and find out that way<br>K9: no you can't  
>Alucard: wanna bet<br>K9: All I have to do is press this button and  
>Alucard: Wait...hold on...did you say button?<br>K9: what of it?  
>Alucard: so you're the one I have to watch out for<br>K9: I don't know what you're talking about? *playing innocent*  
>Alucard: YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH IT!<br>K9: WATCH ME! :P :P :P :P


	23. Death in a Bottle

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

Purebloods vs. Purebloods

Chapter 23: Death in a bottle

After the first week Snape and grown worried simply out of fear for the rest of the students. Well, at least that is what he wanted to believe. Chastity was drifting off here and there in and out of thoughts. She was young girl and they eventually get over any problems that may have occurred. The fire that had been there a week ago had been apparent but not in the way a normal fire would have been shown. The trees that had been covered in flames were now held the prettiest blue little flowers. The centaurs had told them of the ancient power that Chastity had shown that night. The ancient powers she holds inside her are under a short of lock and key. The key being intense emotions and the lock being her own will holding them back. This made things more interesting to Professor Snape. Why would she hold back her powers, he pondered that question more often than not lately. He was in his office until late grading papers when he heard something in the hall. He went to the door, opened it and found Chastity covered in blood standing in front of the door muttering some gibberish.

"Ms. Thanos," he panicked thinking the blood had come from one of the students. "Where is the student? Are they okay? Are they still alive?"

No response but the gibberish that she was muttering.

"It's chicken blood," the King of Vampires exclaimed as he walked up them.

"Oh, thank goodness," Professor sighed in relief as he placed his hand on his chest. "Wait…I thought vampires didn't drink animal blood?"

"Well I certainly don't but some are 'vegetarian,'" stated the King and using air quotations. "Besides she's asleep." He waved his hand in front of her face to show that she didn't respond.

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep walk."

"We can just only when we are under great stress."

"Do you at least know what she is saying?"

"She's speaking Japanese and I never cared much to learn it."

"How do you wake her?"  
>"You're not supposed to wake a sleepwalker."<p>

"But the student's lives are at stake here."

"How are they in danger? This is chicken blood. Chicken blood. Are any of your students chickens?"

"Well, let's put it this way…"

The King began to laugh, "I see."

"My chickens!" came a panicked, upset voice. "My chickens are all DEAD!"

"I'm sorry Hagrid," proclaimed Snape as he began to hide. "I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Hagrid cried.

"Well, um…"

"Come here big guy," the King as he held out his arms for the half-giant.

Hagrid took up the offer and bailed on the Kings shoulder.

"I know," the King comforted keeping up with the giant's strength. "I know. They were your babies."

"Let me kill 'er," Hagrid exclaimed through his sobs.

"This has been the first time I have ever heard Hagrid threaten anybody," said Dumbledore with a slight chuckle.

"She needs punishment, Headmaster," he continued to sob.

During which Chastity still stood facing Snape's office door muttering Japanese in her sleep.

"She's depressed and her heart got broken by the person who was supposed to be her fiancé." Dumbledore stated as he patted Hagrid's shoulder with a gesture of there, there.

"Oh, I feel so bad for threatening her now," sobbed the lovable giant. "I'm so horrible."

Upon seeing her standing nearby, he grabs her in an embrace and bailing, "I'm so sorry."

After several moments of the suffocating feeling Chastity woke up and yelled, "Can't….BREATHE!"

"You're a vampire. You don't need to breathe," chuckled the King.

"Still, I can't breathe," whined Chastity. "I want to breathe."

"Hagrid, she can't breathe," stated Dumbledore with gentleness.

"I'm sorry," replied Hagrid as he placed her back down.

"Thank you, Hagrid," muttered Chastity when she caught her breath. "Why am I not in bed?"

"You were sleepwalking," answered the King.

"Oh dear," remarked Chastity as she place her hands over her face in humiliation.

"So this tends to happen?" questioned the King.

"I prefer not to answer," she replied.

"Answer the question," he demanded.

"Well, it's a long story," she replied.

"I am how old. I can handle it," he still demanded.

"Okay. I was nine when it started to happened when by parents decided, 'Hey let's poke and prod her with needles.' Shall I continue?" she began still standing in front of everyone.

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" cried Hagrid as he picked her up again squeezing her tight.

"Hag….rid…" stammered Chastity. "You're…doing…it…again."

"Sorry," apologized Hagrid as he placed her back on her feet.

"Besides, it doesn't matter now, Hagrid. It is in the past and doesn't affect me anymore."

The King knew better but he didn't want her to continue on in front of them, seeing how Hagrid reacted. Her tone of voice showed that the whole thing affects more then she puts on. This was not the right moment for a conversation with her this stressed and during the middle of the night. Chastity needed a coffin so this wouldn't happen again.

Chastity noticed of the chicken blood and apologized to Hagrid and offered to help replace them but Dumbledore told her that it was unnecessary. She needed to return to bed immediate and prepare for classes in the morning. She returned as told and tried to fall back asleep but couldn't find the strength to calm the storm raging in her mind. More innocent blood was shed without her knowledge. She couldn't believe that she had done it in the first place. Every year around the same time this seems to happen, killing innocent creatures or beings. Maybe it is for the best for her to leave this castle and find a place to keep herself locked up. Due to these kinds of thoughts Chastity was awake the whole entire rest of the night. She could sleep a wink that was until her free period right before lunch. Her body slipped into a heavy sleep will she was studying potions which was coming after lunch. Every night thus far the same dream kept coming. All she ever could remember were random potion ingredients.

As she slept she missed potions class and ended getting the King to notice her absence. He went searching for her and found her on the edge of the Forbidden Forest asleep. He took her back to the school and proceeded to carry her to the dungeons where his coffin was being kept. He placed her in his coffin and then he lay down with her. He thought that a good nights' sleep should help her restart and be fresh again in the morning.

Chastity found that she was able to sleep very well but found that there was still something bothering her on the inside. She kept on having this reoccurring dream about a potion. There was no name for it and the bottle it was placed in looked familiar to her. The bottle was a gift from Yuki Cross. She said she had found it laying around underneath a tree while she was on duty on night. The bottle look as in the shape of an open rose and the color was a sapphire blue. The entire bottle made from crystal. The bottle itself was worth 1489 Galleons, 9 sickles, and 21 knuts (15,000 US dollars or 1.8 million Yen). Having perfume still inside this mysterious bottle would have been at least 1000 more. To have found such a piece as that was a miracle. This mysterious bottle is perfect for this mysterious potion.

That afternoon during potions Professor Snape mysteriously nice to the Gryffindors and he told everyone in the class to make any potion they wanted. "You have 3 days to impress me with a potion if you don't I will fail you 3 test grades one for each day."

Harry and Ron nearly fainted when they heard this. They suddenly turned pale and their heartbeats rose up to about 90 beats per minute. Chastity could hear them because she sat right behind them in class. Today she didn't care about that for she found the most opportune moment to make her potion and impress Snape all at the same time. She went to the cabinets the Snape kept the ingredients that she needed that she didn't already have. She began to make her potion. The steps seemed so easy to follow, so easy in fact that it began to worry her. By the end of those three days her potion was complete the only thing that needed to be done was to test it out. No better way to test it then to drink it herself. She couldn't die so it shouldn't matter what happens. If it happened to be a potion that killed she couldn't die for she was already dead.

Midway through the class her potion was complete and she decided to test it out right there. So she could have a name for it and know exactly what it did. Then she would get the desired response she needed from Professor Snape, Satisfaction and admiration for following his footsteps to become the next greatest Potions Master. This so happened to be the only thing she was good at in the school.

She grabbed the crystal flower bottle that she had just poured the potion into and placed it to her lips. She tipped her head back just enough to take one small drink for its cold crystal. The cool liquid burned going down. It felt as though she had taken a shot of sake.

Professor Snape happened to look up a little too late. He didn't see her drink the potion but he saw the look on her face when it fell into her blood stream. Her face turned paler than it already was, if that was even possible he had no clue. He stood up and walked over to her wondering as to what had caused this sudden change in color. She managed to take on step towards when before she clasped right against his chest.

"Ms. Thanos?" Snape questioned almost in shock. He never thought a vampire could past out as she had. He began to lose his train of thought not knowing how to response or react. His composure was becoming shot, kaput ever. "Ms. Thanos." He tried again this time shaking her a bit little to see if she would wake up but there was no response. "MS. THANOS." He yelled. Yet again there was no response for the child. Before he realized what he was doing she was in his arms. "Nobody leaves until I return. Is that UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled back to the class as he swiftly left the classroom to take her to the infirmary.

"Dear heavens, what on earth happened here?" Madame Pomfrey.

"I haven't the slightest idea. She sudden turned paler than normal and became unconscious." replied Snape, trying hard not to stutter or sound shaken up.

"Well let's just have a look and see, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey questioned aloud to herself.

"I leave her in your hands, for the moment. I must return to my class." He replied.

As he stepped back into the classroom, everyone was still there but one person was added, the Vampire King. He was sitting in Snape's chair and with his feet upon the desk, lounging back in the chair. Hat over his face, without a care in the world so it would appear to anyone looking at the beast, he was pretending to sleep.

"Does anybody want to explain to me what just happened to Ms. Thanos?" Snape questioned as he walked towards his desk. "Ms. Granger has nothing to say for once?" he question with sarcasm clear in his voice when there was yet another annoying silence in the classroom. "Class dismissed."

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them?" The King questioned underneath the hat after everyone left.

"Don't bother me while I am thinking," replied Snape with a cold tone that made the King push his hat off his face.

Snape was trying to figure out what had happened from the beginning of class to the point that Chastity had passed out. The only thing that came to his mind was the potion she had been working on. He didn't think that she would be stupid to have tried it on herself. He had to check anyway, she is young.

"Severus, she's already dead." The King spoke aloud.

Snape sighed. He realized with that fact being stated aloud she would probably have taken that into consideration when she took a drink of the potion she made. So yes was stupid enough because she can't die from it. Snape shook his head as he look at her creation on the table. He shook his head and waved his wand to clean up the classroom of the mess and placed it aside for a detention for Potter or Weasley to do later. He left the class to check on Chastity in the infirmary and inform Madame Pomfrey of the childish actions of Ms. Thanos. Upon arriving to the infirmary, Snape noticed that Madame Pomfrey was attending to Ms. Thanos and appeared to be extremely worried about her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Snape questioned when he got close to her.

"I have no idea what is wrong with her," replied Madame Pomfrey. "She hasn't woken up, yet."

"I found a potion that she made which she drank." Snape spoke to her with a sigh in his voice.

"Stupid child," exasperated Madame Pomfrey. "She might not wake up until we find the right antidote to the potion she made. What was the potion?"

"I will have to find what it is. She wasn't using her potions book," Snape replied. "It will take some time to find the answers that we seek. The only thing that I have found right at this moment is the bottle and a piece of paper that has: θάνατο σε ένα μπουκάλι written on it."

"Severus, you must hurry. I am growing more worried about this child longer she stays like this," she spoke with the worry in her voice.

"What could be the problem?" questioned Snape.

"If I am no mistaken she is having a nightmare. I have tried to wake as I said before and nothing has worked."

Snape looked at Chastity. She was tossing her head here and there and then she would stop for just a moment. There were little trails of blood all over her body and on the sheets. She truly had all the signs of a person having a nightmare. If she can't die and the cure is never found will she remain in her nightmares for the rest of eternity?

...*DISCLAIMER* The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. The Vampire Knight characters also do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino. The only character in here that belong to me is Chastity Thanos and her family and Serenity Luminares...

K9: YAY! UPDATE  
>Snape: How long has it been since you updated this story?<br>K9: 1 year 2 months and 1 day (barely)  
>Snape: If you were my student you would have miserably failed.<br>K9: I know but I am not your student am I?  
>K9: exactly, so. I shall have more later. I must sleep for now.<p> 


End file.
